La primogénita de una Potter
by Miranda9618
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Draco hubiera tenido una amiga que le enseñara lo que era el amor familiar? ¿Hubiera crecido siendo el mismo niño ingrato y mimado? Gracias a él y a su mejor amiga los Cullen llegaron para ayudar a Hogwarts. Dramione; personajes nuevos.
1. Prólogo

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, exceptuando a Miranda, Elizabeth, Atos, Júpiter, Inna y no sé si se me ocurran más en el camino; todos los demás pertenecen a las maravillosas mentes de Rowling y Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo soy una necia que quiso colisionar los dos mundos.

Espero que lo disfruten:

 **Prólogo**

Ese día se convirtió en un completo desastre en muy poco tiempo, tenía la vista completamente nublada y por si fuera poco el humo se arremolinó a mi alrededor a una velocidad alarmante, impidiéndome ver con claridad. De pronto escuché el eco de su voz, me estaba llamando, ella estaba gritando mi nombre.

Como si su voz fuera una descarga eléctrica levanté la mirada y con toda la fuerza que me quedaba me apoyé en mis brazos y lentamente me fui incorporando, hasta apoyar todo mi peso en mis piernas, adolorido y con moretones por todo el cuerpo a causa de la explosión, tosí un par de veces y sacudí los escombros de mi cabello antes rubio y liso.

\- ¿Hola? – Hablé, mi voz sonaba ronca, apenas y podía escucharme a mí mismo. - ¿Herm? Háblame. – Le supliqué, tenía que encontrarla, ya no quería estar lejos de ella, no debí haberla perdido de vista en medio de la guerra.

Escuché un quejido a mi izquierda y apresuré el paso, pensando que mi leona estaba en problemas.

\- ¿Estás ahí? – Pregunté, pero no era ella, había encontrado a Miranda, atrapada debajo de un enorme armario, y si no salía de ahí pronto las llamas la consumirían junto con el mueble que la aprisionaba. Parecía que estaba inconsciente, pues no se movió ni un centímetro cuando la llamé por su nombre ni levantó la mirada.

Me acerqué rápidamente y traté de levantar el armario con los brazos. Era imposible, mi cara se puso roja por el esfuerzo y comencé a sudar y a quedarme sin energía, lamenté haber perdido mi varita en el fuego maldito.

\- ¡Maldición, estúpido Crabbe! – Grité, pateando una pila de jaulas llenas de frascos, haciendo que tintinearan fastidiosamente. – Miranda, tienes que levantarte. – Me arrodillé delante de ella, suplicándole que abriera los ojos. - ¿Estás escuchándome? Necesito que salgas de ahí. – Demandé, gritando por encima del ruido.

El grito de una chica hizo eco por toda la habitación, llenándome de pánico.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Draco, ayúdame! No, no, por favor ¡Suéltenme! ¡No! – El grito de súplica de Hermione me dejó helado, tenía que ayudarla, pero el fuego avanzaba demasiado rápido, yo no quería abandonar a mi amiga ahí. –

\- ¿En dónde carajo te metiste Potter? – Me sujeté la cabeza, desesperado por no saber qué hacer.

Otro grito de Hermione me sacudió de pies a cabeza, y decidí ir por ella. Quité una silla de entre una montaña de trastos y estos se derrumbaron formando una barricada a espaldas de Miranda, deseando que eso fuera suficiente para detener el fuego, aunque fuera sólo unos segundos.

\- Regresaré por ti, lo prometo. – Le dije con la voz echa un nudo, antes de echar a correr y desaparecer tras una espesa cortina de humo.

Realmente, deseaba no haber cometido un error, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo y esperaba que Potter o alguno de los Cullen aparecieran para que me ayudaran a salvarla mientras yo iba por Hermione.

* * *

Siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios y díganme su opinión al respecto, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Ya estoy terminando de editar el segundo capítulo (recuerden que éste sólo es el prólogo), así que en un par de días estoy actualizando. Gracias y nos estamos leyendo.


	2. El tesoro tras la puerta roja

**Capítulo 1. El tesoro tras la puerta roja**

Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas

Ese martes en la ciudad de Londres la temperatura oscilaba entre los diez y los catorce grados centígrados y la noche prometía traer una hermosa velada con el cielo tan despejado, sólo que no todos eran tan privilegiados para poder disfrutar de ella, o al menos no para alguien que tuviera su puesto. Para él, ésa era la peor época en la pudo haber encontrado ese trabajo, no es que no le gustara ayudar a la gente, todo lo contrario, pero su trabajo continuamente le demostraba que todavía no veía lo peor del mundo.

Cornelius Fudge llevaba puesta una túnica larga y gris que le ondeaba cada vez que daba otro paso y el sombrero abombado que siempre usaba lo llevaba entre las manos, dándole vueltas cada vez más rápido, se paseaba por su oficina en el departamento de misterios a la media noche, con la ansiedad creciendo cada vez más en su pecho. La ola de ataques se intensificaba todos los días, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en su propia casa y más en su oficina, la cual se había convertido en un completo desastre. El principal motivo que lo mantenía atado a la silla de su escritorio, era porque el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos estaba causando estragos en todo Londres, lo que alguna vez había sido un hombre se había sumergido en una de las iras más perjudiciales para la salud mental, y ahora, aterrorizaba el mundo _muggle_ y el mágico. Luego de que la tasa de lunáticos y fanáticos de las artes oscuras se incrementaran, ese mago tenebroso ganó más seguidores fieles a su causa de limpiar la sangre mágica de los _sangre pura_ , que se había "manchado" al irse mezclando con la _sangre muggle_ , logrando que una cantidad alarmante de brujas y magos fueran masacrados o torturados todos los días sin piedad; en más de una ocasión se le había revuelto el estómago de sólo recordar a las numerosas familias y niños que habían presenciado en carne propia todas esas atrocidades.

Las brujas y magos que oponían resistencia siempre resultaban más lastimadas, eran atacados y torturados, los llevaban hasta el límite, y luego, acababan con ellos; él deseaba que Elizabeth Potter fuera la excepción a la regla, pero no fue así. Fudge había creído que la insensatez de Lizzie (como todos en el ministerio la llamaban de cariño) tenía límites, que a pesar de las provocaciones que le hacía aquél que se hacía llamar _Lord Voldemort,_ ella jamás cedería a sus caprichos. La mujer era una persona encantadora, inteligente, hermosa y talentosa, una de las mejores videntes que se habían visto en años, era casi prodigiosa. Pero como toda persona, ella tenía sus defectos: la mujer era demasiado obstinada y temperamental, y si la hacías enojar o si la retabas, ella no se negaría a probarte lo fuerte que era, sin duda era muy testaruda, y aunque eso era bueno en algunas ocasiones, casi siempre le traía más problemas que soluciones.

Hace no mucho tiempo, Lizzie había recibido una oferta para unirse a las filas de _Voldemort_ , le habían dicho que su don les sería de gran utilidad y que ella gozaría de muchos beneficios si decidía unírseles, pero ella se negó, enfrentó ella sola a los seguidores de quien-ustedes-saben y los retó a llamar a su amo para decírselo en persona ella misma. Luego de eso la chica dejó de vivir con sus padres, huyó en el instante en que su casa había sido atacada como una advertencia de que no le darían otra oportunidad de rechazar otra invitación y, sin pedir la opinión de sus padres y hermano, los abandonó sin decirles a dónde fue y sin dejar rastros de su paradero ¿Que cómo lo había logrado? Bueno, Elizabeth delató al ministro de magia, lo acusó de ser un corrupto y de trabajar en doble bando, y tras varias investigaciones, la chica dio con evidencia que lo delataría y logró que lo despidieran, convirtiéndose así en una de las protegidas del nuevo ministro de magia Millicent Bagnold.

Le dieron un lugar donde refugiarse y un trabajo en el ministerio como auror luego de descubrir el potencial que representaba tener una vidente de ese calibre luchando por una buena causa: derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Con esperanza renovada y la ayuda de una clarividente, los aurores habían logrado frustrar muchos de los planes de los seguidores de quien-ustedes-saben y se pensaba que pronto triunfarían sobre aquél que no debe ser nombrado.

Con el paso de los días y meses Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que su familia aún no se rendía en encontrarla, y a pesar de que esto la enterneció, hizo que los aurores siguieran sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y le dirían a su familia que había muerto, harían que la noticia se diera a conocer en todo el país, así dejarían de buscarla tanto sus padres y su querido hermano mayor James, como los mortífagos. Hacerlos sufrir no la había hecho feliz, ella adoraba a su familia, pero tenía lo que todos sus compañeros de trabajo llamaban "complejo de héroe", lo que significaba que las personas que tenían este _síndrome_ no podían evitar poner la seguridad de los demás antes que la suya.

La última misión que llevó a cabo fue la de salvar a un grupo de vampiros que vivían al norte del país en Londres, Voldemort planeaba fortalecerse con las habilidades de estos seres mágicos, planeaba engañarlos a base de mentiras para hacerlos participar en la guerra y ponerlos en contra del ministerio de magia. Pero Potter había visto sus planes por anticipado y logró advertirle a la familia de vampiros que huyeran lejos del país, además de lograr una alianza con un aquelarre de vampiros más grande, el clan Vulturi, quienes eran responsables de mantener en secreto la existencia de los de su propia especie y haciendo cumplir las leyes. Los Vulturi y el ministerio de magia no trabajaron codo a codo contra los seguidores del que no-debe-ser-nombrado, Lizzie les prometió protección contra los mortífagos si, a cambio, ellos prometían actuar como un ente neutro y no interferir de ninguna forma presencial o no presencial en la guerra. Ellos aceptaron con gusto su oferta, luego de que Elizabeth le mostrara a Aro el peligro que representaba ganarse enemigos del mundo mágico.

De igual manera, ella sostenía que era peligroso que hubiera vampiros a mitad de una masacre, sin importar de qué lado estuvieran o la dieta de sangre que tuvieran. Su plan salvó cientos y quizás miles de vidas.

Lizzie era astuta y sabía cómo persuadir a la gente de hacer lo que ella les pidiera, aunque eso no parecía haber funcionado con Voldemort. Lo que lo llevaba a la madrugada de ese mismo día 28 de septiembre de 1979, cuando había recibido la noticia de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la había encontrado, cuando Lizzie daba uno de sus malacostumbrados paseos nocturnos por el parque de su colonia ¡¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que dejara de hacerlo?! Seguro la habían visto pasear y luego regresar a su casa. La única responsabilidad que tenía esa chica era cuidarse a sí misma ahora que su bebé había nacido, le aseguraron que no debía de preocuparse de nada más que de cuidar a su hija. Le habían dado un par de meses para que pudiera cuidar de ella, para que no tuviera que preocuparse por otra cosa más que de averiguar cómo ser una buena madre y cómo cambiar pañales.

Cornelius Fudge siguió en su trance, dando vueltas frente a su escritorio cual león enjaulado, escuchando cómo crepitaban las llamas dentro de su chimenea. Aún recordaba cuando se habían enterado de que Lizzie Potter estaba embarazada, la bruja había llegado radiante al trabajo y durante todo el día sus compañeros de trabajo le habían preguntado cuál era la ocasión tan especial, pero ella se había limitado a decirles que les contaría ese día en una cena que ella misma se había encargado de organizar, no en su casa por supuesto (si muchos sabían el secreto de en dónde se escondía, el anonimato de su casa estaría en peligro) – _No que importe mucho ahora._ – Pensó Fudge con recelo. Nunca la habían visto tan feliz como en ese día, llevaba la comida y los platos de aquí para allá, se reía y contagiaba su buen humor, sin duda una bocanada de aire fresco de los horrores que vivían ya para ese entonces. Nunca les dijo quién era el padre, les dijo que el hombre no podría cuidar de su hija por el futuro que le esperaba y que tener un niño a su cuidado sólo le traería más problemas, tanto a él como a su hija. Pero eso no le impidió ser feliz y tener al bebé.

Miranda Potter nació el 04 de junio de 1979 en el ministerio de magia, una saludable y hermosa bebé con poder para metamorfosearse, un rasgo de la niña que, según la madre, había heredado de la familia de su padre. Su nombre significaba "digno de ser admirado", y con semejante don el nombre le quedaba como un guante, estaba seguro de que Lizzie ya sabía que su hija tendría el don de la metamorfosis y decidió llamarla así para que lo portara con orgullo.

Se detuvo unos segundos en plena caminata, reprochándose el no haber mandado a alguien a vigilarla, aunque según las palabras de Elizabeth "no hacía falta". Y ahí estaba él, esperando noticias de la salud de Lizzie, pues había sido llevada al hospital de San Mungo con heridas graves y su hija ya debía de estar siendo analizada por los sanadores para estar seguros de que la bebé estaba sana.

La noticia había derrumbado el poco estado de ánimo positivo que quedaba en la oficina, debió saber que algo así pasaría cuando dos semanas atrás la chica le había dicho que pronto todo habría terminado, en ese entonces no supo interpretar la respuesta, pero ahora suponía lo que debía significar para ella "terminar con todo". Hizo de tripas corazón para no pensar que había tenido una visión de su propio futuro.

En medio de su tortura psicológica, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante – Invitó con la garganta hecha un nudo.

Un hombre bajito y delgado pasó a la oficina, tenía el aspecto de alguien que había pasado hasta una semana sin dormir adecuadamente, el cabello lo tenía sucio y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

\- Señor, ya hemos limpiado todo. El lugar ya ha sido restaurado y se les ha borrado la memoria a todos los testigos _muggles_ que habían. – Anunció el auror Matthew a su superior.

\- ¿Encontraron al responsable? – Demandó.

\- Encontramos Rabastan Lestrange en la escena, señor. La auror Elizabeth logró detenerlo antes de que nosotros llegáramos. – El hombre comenzó a sudar con verdadero pavor. – Pero escapó. –

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí, entonces? ¡Quiero que lo encuentren! Busquen por debajo de las piedras, en el cielo y entre los muggles. – Contestó Cornelius Fudge, agitando las manos con desesperación. La presión estaba acabando con él, había recibido un sinfín de malas noticias y todavía no eran ni las cinco de la mañana. – _¿Puede haber algo peor?_ – Pensó para sus adentros.

\- Señor, antes de que me vaya. – Comenzó el hombre hablando con timidez.

\- ¿Qué quieres Matthew? – El mago no tenía la intención de sonar tan grosero con el muchacho, el pobre era un novato y le había tocado cubrir uno de los turnos más pesados y uno de los casos más trágicos en su segunda semana de haber iniciado. Pero él también era humano y estaba cansado, y lo único que quería era saber cómo estaba la chica.

\- Me han pedido que le dijera lo que sucedió con la mujer que estaba en San Mungo. – La poca familiaridad con que se dirigía a ella no le era tan extraña a Fudge como el hecho de haber hablado en tiempo pasado diciendo: " _la mujer que estaba en San Mungo_ " (después de todo el joven no la conocía tan bien como los demás por ser nuevo). – Ellos me dijeron que usted había pedido saber cómo estaba. –

\- Ah, sí por supuesto. – Se irguió por primera vez en toda la conversación, escuchando atentamente, deseando lo mejor. – ¿Cómo está ella? –

El novato tragó en seco, estaba esperando no ser él quien le diera la noticia, pues ya se había dado cuenta de cuánto significaba esa bruja en el mundo mágico y de cuánto aprecio le tenían los demás. Pero su silencio dijo más que mil palabras, y al no escuchar respuesta, Cornelius no supo qué hacer.

\- ¿Y bien? – Esperó…No hubo respuesta. - ¿Cómo está? – Repitió, le hizo un par de señas al chico para que reaccionara, como si Matthew hablara en un idioma diferente al de él y le costara trabajo comunicarse.

Por respuesta obtuvo más silencio y temió lo peor, el chico negó con la cabeza. Ese simple movimiento de negación le bastó para entender que Elizabeth Potter no había logrado sobrevivir al encuentro. Fudge se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla luego de tambalearse unos pasos para llegar a ella, se quitó el sombrero y se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa.

\- Dios mío, Dios mío ¡Que horrible noticia! – Todo por lo que esa mujer había trabajado, la vida que había construido con su nueva familia y ahora había muerto. – Un momento. – Reaccionó Fudge. – ¿Qué pasó con la niña? – Con el rostro cargado de horror, el ministro junior de la unidad de accidentes y catástrofes mágicas levantó la mirada y observó a su informante.

El auror puso cara de no saber de lo que hablaba, él no tenía idea que había una niña involucrada en todo eso.

\- Perdóneme señor, pero no entiendo de qué está…-

\- ¡Por Dios santo! – Lo interrumpió con aplomo. – ¿Cómo que no sabes de qué hablo? La hija de Elizabeth Potter, estaba también en el hospital con ella. – Cornelius se había levantado de un brinco de su silla, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Se acercó hasta el joven y este negó hacer escuchado de la hija de alguien, dijo que sólo le habían informado acerca del estado de la auror y que fue lo único que le habían pedido que le informaran. El joven le entregó una carta diciendo que Elizabeth se lo había entregado para que se lo diera a él y salió de su oficina, aún confundido por la pregunta del paradero de la hija de Lizzie.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, si bien el novato no conoció a Lizzie durante sus últimos días de trabajo antes de que ésta trabajara por vía carta y vía red flu, él sabía perfectamente la razón por la que ya no acudía al ministerio de magia: para cuidar a Miranda, por lo que era imposible que no recordara que ésta última debía de estar en el hospital a cuidado de los sanadores.

Dispuesto a averiguar lo que había sucedido con ella, Fudge tomó sus cosas, guardó en su túnica la carta que Matthew le había entregado, se puso su sombrero abombado y caminó hacia la chimenea, tomo los polvos flu y exclamó "Hospital San Mungo". Las llamas verdes esmeralda lo envolvieron y lo llevaron directo a la sala de espera en el hospital, aterrizando entre cenizas y restos de madera, se puso en pie y se dirigió directo a la recepción, sin embargo, la sala estaba tan abarrotada de gente enferma o con otras heridas extrañas que le tomó un tiempo encontrar la recepción, y una vez que la hubo localizado se dio cuenta de la enorme fila que había.

Una mujer mayor con la piel de un extraño color violáceo y el cabello blanco y encrespado, se acercó hasta él aferrándose a su túnica para preguntarle entre espasmos si había visto a su marido, un hombre que al parecer era alto y, según la descripción de la anciana, debía tener los ojos rojos. Cornelius se la sacudió de encima inmediatamente, no tenía tiempo para tratar con esa loca y no era su trabajo hacerlo.

Esquivando a todo el gentío, se había apresurado a formarse detrás de un hombre de baja estatura con el cual guardó muy bien la distancia, pues estaba cubierto de los pies a la cabeza con unas enormes púas que le daban la apariencia de ser un erizo gigante. Tuvo que esperar a que las cuatro personas delante de él fueran atendidas por la recepcionista pelirroja del hospital. Jamás había hecho fila para nada en su vida, y ahora con sus nervios no le pareció agradable tener que esperar. Cuando por fin fue el turno del erizo humano, tuvo que resistir el impulso de hacerlo a un lado de un golpe, ya que también parecía tener problemas para hablar coherentemente.

\- Siguiente. – Habló la recepcionista con aire aburrido. – Señor Smith, ya se lo dije mil veces. – Exclamó molesta hacia el hombre. – Diríjase al primer piso, ahí se encargarán de sus espinas ¡Siguiente! – Gritó furiosa. No le parecía que fuera una buena empleada y tampoco le gustaba la idea de hablar con ella, pero realmente tenía que encontrar a esa niña. –

\- Estoy buscando a Miranda Potter. – Cornelius esperaba que su nombre ya hubiera sido registrado o tendría problemas para encontrarla.

\- Lo siento, no hay ninguna Miranda en mi registro. – Dijo la mujer con flojera, arrastrando las palabras como si el simple hecho de hablar le provocara cansancio. – Sólo tengo a una Elizabeth Potter y ya falleció. – Si él no hubiera escuchado ya esa noticia, le habría lanzado un maleficio a esa chiquilla por la falta de tacto que tenía con las malas noticias y con las personas. –

\- Eso ya lo sé. – Murmuró con fastidio. – Pero estoy buscando a la hija de Elizabeth. –

\- No hay registro reciente de una niña en el hospital. – Las palabras que arrastraba la mujer le eran desagradables. – Si desea hay una sala para que puedan revisar su salud mental y… -

\- _¡Pero qué descaro!_ – Pensó con ira el futuro ministro. Decidió abandonar la fila y buscó a uno de los sanadores, con suerte alguno de ellos le dirían en dónde estaban madre e hija. Se dirigió a la Cuarta Planta de Daños Provocados por Hechizos y al dar vuelta en una esquina se topó con un sanador.

\- Disculpe, estoy buscando a… - No supo qué más decir, había ido hasta ahí para ver cómo estaba la niña, pero una de sus amigas acababa de fallecer, quería verla, aunque fuera por última vez. – Busco a Elizabeth Potter. – Terminó.

\- Potter, Potter… – El sanador buscó entre sus papeles la lista de pacientes hasta dar con el nombre de la mujer. – ¡Oh! – Exclamó. – Acaban de desocupar su habitación, señor. Lo siento mucho. – Se disculpó el hombre, hablando con voz suave.

El auror agachó la cabeza e hizo un movimiento despreocupado con las manos. Por lo menos el hombre parecía tener más sentimientos que la recepcionista.

\- No se preocupe. – De igual manera no conservaba mucho la esperanza de encontrarla ahí todavía. - ¿Puedo ver a la niña? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué niña? – Contestó el otro, confundido por la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo que "qué niña"? – Exclamó Cornelius, frustrado de escuchar de nuevo esa pregunta. – La hija de Elizabeth. –

\- Lo siento, no sé de qué me habla. – Un estruendo hizo eco por el corredor y una especie de humo verde se arremolinó por el pasillo; el sanador corrió a ayudar a las personas que se encontraban ahí. Dejó la papeleta con la lista de nombres encima de una silla vieja y astillada y el auror no dudó en tomarla para verificar el nombre de Miranda Potter.

Pero ahí no había nada sobre ella, Fudge estaba realmente confundido, las personas parecían haberse olvidado de la existencia de la bebé de Lizzie, y ahora le preocupaba que ésta no hubiera recibido el cuidado y la atención que debían darle.

Se sentó en un taburete entre las habitaciones uno y dos, y su frente se perló de sudor frío ¡eso no podía estar pasando! Tenía que haber alguien que supiera lo que había sucedido con la pequeña metamorfo.

\- Un momento. – Cornelius buscó en su túnica la carta que Matthew le había entregado en su oficina, según el muchacho Lizzie se la dejó a él para que la leyera.

 _Para Cornelius:_

 _Amigo mío, primero que nada, quiero disculparme contigo. Lo lamento, tenía que irme, era necesario. No me hace feliz dejarte, ni dejar a mis amigos o abandonar a mi hija a su suerte; pero antes de que te enfades, déjame explicarte por qué lo hice._

 _Cuando era una niña de apenas siete años, tenía pesadillas constantemente, sobre una mujer que era feliz en su casa, pero la felicidad se interrumpía con un fuerte estallido siempre que se quedaba dormida en su sillón favorito, y alguien irrumpía en su hogar y la asesinaban, y a su familia se la llevaban lejos de su casa._

 _El tiempo pasó y yo crecí, olvidé esa pesadilla y seguí con mi vida. Hasta hace poco, que tuve una revelación acerca de ello, pues no era un sueño común y corriente, era una visión, una profecía de mí misma. Un día al mirarme al espejo recordé a la mujer que era asesinada y me di cuenta que era yo y, la bebé a la que raptaban, era a mi hija. Desde que recordé ese sueño, tuve el deseo de correr lejos y desaparecer con ella, pero no sería justo para Miranda tener que vivir de esa forma, y tampoco sería justo para todas las familias a las que podría ayudar si me quedaba a combatir a los fanáticos de ese maniaco._

 _Así que, dejé de tenerle miedo a ese sueño infantil y decidí enfrentar a mi destino, aceptaré las consecuencias de mis acciones pase lo que pase, de igual manera, no era un secreto que nunca me gustó vivir encerrada. Es por eso que debo pedirte un favor y sé que no será fácil para ti, pues lo que te voy a pedir es muy egoísta de mi parte. ¿Por qué te lo pido, entonces? Porque sé que eres confiable, sin importar qué, eres el único que nunca ha cuestionado mis decisiones (bueno, al menos la mayoría) y, además, tú eres el protector del encantamiento Fidelio de mi escondite. Aún hay un tesoro escondido entre esos muros, pero te contaré sobre ello en un momento._

 _Mi primer favor, es que quiero que le borres la memoria a todo aquél que me haya visto o conocido el tiempo que trabajé en el ministerio, también deberán olvidar que tuve una hija (como ya te diste cuenta, Matthew ya la olvidó). El humo verde que seguro habrás visto en el pasillo donde se encontraba mi habitación, era un desvanecedor de memorias casero, obligué al novato Matthew a colocarlas (no me juzgues, de igual manera ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto). Le dije que las pusiera cerca de todos los sanadores que habían pasado por mi habitación, todos los que me vieron en el hospital ya no me recuerdan y ahora mi nombre deberá quedarse en el año de 1975, cuando mi familia me creyó muerta. El mundo mágico no debe relacionar mi nombre con las "hazañas" que cometí cuando trabajé con ustedes, deberás adjuntarte esos logros a ti, para que no queden cabos sueltos en la memoria de los que trabajan para el ministerio._

 _Respecto a Miranda, no te tomes el tiempo de buscarla en San Mungo (aunque sé que ya lo hiciste), ella no está ahí, no dejé que nadie se le acercara, no dejé que ese miserable mortífago la tocara o supiera de ella. Está a salvo, sigue dentro de la casa, mi pequeño tesoro escondido. La encerré en el baño del segundo piso y coloqué encantamientos protectores a su alrededor, nada pudo lastimarla, sé que la encontrarás. Así que mi segundo deseo es que le encuentres una buena familia, se lo hubiera pedido a los Weasleys, pero me parece que con cinco hijos era demasiado pedirles alojar a otra persona. Quiero a alguien que no sólo cuide de ella, quiero que la amen como si fuera su propia hija, y no cualquier extraño. Sé que nunca te dije quién es, pero debo recordarte que su padre no puede saber de ella, le causaría muchos problemas. Nadie debe saber que es mi hija, además sería muy extraño que yo muriera en 1975 y que aun así hubiera tenido un bebé en el año de 1979._

 _Y eso es todo, quema esta carta y todo habrá terminado, me voy, sabiendo que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para salvar un par de vidas, por fin entiendo que no derrotaremos a Voldemort hasta dentro de unos años, por una personita muy especial. Sé que crees que pude haber pedido ayuda, pero no es verdad, vi mi muerte una docena de veces, y la muerte de mi hija otra docena más, todas en diferentes años y con escenarios diferentes. No permitiré que eso pase por mi culpa, ella debe vivir._

 _Así que ve a mi casa, la puerta del baño es roja, tendrás que usar un conjuro para quitar los hechizos protectores y entrar._

 _Lamento que esto sea lo último que recibirás de mí, no puedo hacer nada más por ustedes, sólo desearles suerte y una larga y próspera vida. Gracias por todos estos años, me divertí mucho a pesar de todo. Cuídate y hasta siempre._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Elizabeth Potter._

 _P.D: Felicitaciones adelantadas por su ascenso, señor Ministro, tendrá que trabajar duro, pero recibirá su recompensa. Y por favor, no dejes que tu corazón se corrompa con miedo y sed de poder._

No podía creerlo, no quiso creerlo. Ella lo supo todo desde el inicio y planeó lo que él consideraba su nota suicida. Sin embargo, como estaban las cosas, no podía hacer nada más, sólo aceptar su muerte, borrar toda memoria que contuvieran recuerdos sobre ella y encontrar un hogar para su hija, así como ella le había pedido.

Tomó aire y se levantó pesadamente de la silla, esperaba que en verdad nadie hubiera encontrado a su hija. Esta vez no se dirigió a la planta baja del hospital, se apareció directamente en el parque que había enfrente de la casa de la auror.

El leve _crack_ que produjo su aparición, le erizó los vellos de la nuca, observó el lugar atentamente, agradecido con los responsables de arreglar el caos en que se había convertido ese lugar luego de la pelea y se preguntó si acaso ella no había sentido miedo, al enfrentarse ella sola a los mortífagos. Las palabras impresas en el pergamino de su carta resonaron en su cabeza " _Así que, dejé de tenerle miedo a ese sueño infantil y decidí enfrentar a mi destino_ ".

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, alejando esos pensamientos, se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera observando y se encaminó al interior de la casa, la cual estaba perfectamente arreglada, no había nada fuera de su lugar, ni una señal de lo que Elizabeth hubiera estado haciendo antes de salir en una aventura suicida.

Subió las escaleras volteando la cabeza constantemente por encima de su hombro, con la varita hacia el frente y la guardia en alto. Buscó en el pasillo alguna puerta color rojo y no la encontró hasta que hubo entrado en una habitación, diseñada y amueblada especialmente para la bebé. Tomó fuertemente su varita y pronunció:

\- Finite Incantatem. – Un chasquido se expandió en el silencio sepulcral de la casa, Cornelius tomó el pomo dorado de la puerta y lentamente giró la perilla, preparado como si esperara que algo saltara del baño a atacarlo. – ¡Ay! – Sus ojos de inmediato se dirigieron al suelo y se sintió un idiota por haber gritado.

Había un bulto envuelto entre sábanas de un amarillo pastel, pudo ver sólo una pequeña parte de su rostro, pero no se movía ni hacía ruido y, justo a un lado de la cama improvisada con toallas y sábanas, el responsable de haberlo asustado yacía tumbado en el piso con un collar dorado en el cuello que decía " _Júpiter_ ", moviendo la cola sin cesar, maullando y moviéndose de un lado a otro implorando por un poco de atención y mimos.

Cornelius vio que había una pequeña caja azul decorada delicadamente con un listón plateado sobre el lavabo, tenía una nota en la tapa, la tomó y la leyó "Para mi hermosa hija: feliz cumpleaños número 17. Te ama, mamá". El hombre sintió curiosidad y trató de abrir la caja, pero ésta parecía estar sellada, pues el listón no cedió ni un milímetro cuando trató de quitarlo.

Fudge suspiró pesadamente, al parecer el regalo no se abriría hasta que su hija cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

\- ¿Cuántas sorpresas más planeas darme? – Un ruidito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El gato negro que se encontraba en el baño había comenzado a frotarse contra la carita de Miranda, haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro y despertándola en el acto. La pequeña abrió sus ojos con cuidado, dando un enorme bostezo formando una perfecta O con sus labios, riendo mientras el gato aún le hacía cosquillas, ella trató de moverse como si quisiera levantarse, pero era demasiado pequeña para haber aprendido a caminar aún, así que no pudo ni darse la vuelta sobre el suelo.

El hombre se acercó hasta ella y la alzó en vilo, formando una torpe cuna con sus toscos brazos, la acomodó un par de veces sin saber cómo cargarla y decidió sentarse sobre el borde de la bañera y ponerla en su regazo, sosteniendo la cabeza de la niña. Los ojos de Miranda se tornaron naranjas y se movieron inquietos recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, buscando a alguien a quien ya no vería nunca más en su vida. La bebé soltó un quejido y se removió incómoda entre las manos de Fudge.

\- ¿Qué clase de familia quieres que le consiga si no me dejas decirles quién es? – Descartó a los _muggles_ de inmediato, si quería un lugar seguro para ella el mundo muggle no era el más apropiado en ese momento. Entonces pensó la cantidad de familias mágicas que conocía, ninguna de ellas tenía las características para poder mantener a la niña: ni dinero, ni espacio en su casa o, todo lo contrario, tenían dinero y espacio, pero no tenían tiempo de cuidar de la criatura.

Enviarla con los Potter no era una opción, amaban tanto los problemas que ahora James y Lily parecían estar en peligro también y localizarlos sería imposible.

\- ¿Qué tan complicado era encontrar hogar para una niña? – Se quedó meditando unos minutos. - ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? – Repitió para sí mismo.

Miranda comenzó a llorar, sus ojos y el poco cabello que tenía se volvieron grises como el mercurio. El hombre no supo interpretar su llanto y entró en pánico, buscó en la cocina algo para darle de comer, pero no sabía lo que hacía, no sabía qué darle de comer, ni siquiera sabía si realmente tenía hambre o si lloraba de tristeza.

\- ¡Atos! – Gritó Fudge desesperado. Se escuchó un chasquido en la cocina, justo a su derecha y un elfo doméstico apareció ante él, haciendo una exagerada reverencia hasta que su nariz tocó el suelo. Las enormes orejas de la criatura le daban el aspecto de un murciélago humanoide, vestía un mugriento trapo que alguna vez había sido blanco y se irguió luego de varios segundos.

\- ¿Si? Amo. – Preguntó con voz chillona.

\- Quiero que prepares algo de comer. – El elfo doméstico que respondía al nombre de Atos dio un salto y se apresuró a cumplir el pedido. – Pero no para mí, para un bebé. – El elfo se quedó perplejo ante la petición.

\- ¿No me escuchaste? Prepara algo de comer para la hija de Elizabeth y luego llévaselo a su habitación. – Ordenó el hombre.

Atos tardó en reaccionar una milésima de segundo, pero hizo otra reverencia y de inmediato se puso a cocinar.

* * *

\- Por favor Atos, haz que cierre la boca. – Gritó Cornelius Fudge, completamente irritado, se había regresado a su habitación para intentar dormir.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la muerte de Lizzie y desde que él había tomado la decisión de mudarse y quedarse a vivir ahí con Miranda para cuidarla, pero ya eran las dos treinta de la mañana y la niña llevaba una hora llorando cuando él necesitaba dormir.

Al parecer, el gato "Júpiter" había tirado una de las lámparas de noche que estaba en la habitación de la niña y ahora no podía hacer que se callara, la había mecido sin cesar diez minutos para poder calmarla y que se volviera a dormir, o por lo menos para que cerrara la boca, pero eso sólo logró que la bebé le vomitara encima, haciendo que tuviera que cambiarse de pijama.

No había dado en adopción a Miranda porque se dio cuenta de que él era la última persona que recordaba a su madre y aunque no era bueno para cuidar niños (como recientemente había descubierto) él podía hablarle sobre su mamá cuando creciera, así la memoria de Lizzie sería honrada, pues él no había dejado rastros de su vida de los años 1975 a 1979 y presentó a Miranda como una sobrina lejana, alegando que los padres habían muerto, como quien dice: una verdad a medias.

Tenía, además, una razón más poderosa y egoísta para no darla en adopción, él no quería olvidar a Elizabeth. Sin importarle lo que dijera, él no había quemado la carta de despedida que le dejó la bruja, la conservó en uno de sus cajones, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo había hecho porque no permitiría que una mujer le ordenara siempre qué hacer, pero él sabía que no era así.

Tras dar varias vueltas en su cama, intentando sofocar el llanto y demás ruidos nocturnos con la almohada, se levantó de la cama, tomó su varita y caminó dando zancadas hasta llegar a su cuarto, entonces apuntó directo a la cuna de la niña.

\- _Silencius_. – El silencio hizo acto de presencia y se elevó por las paredes de la casa inundando sus oídos. Una punzada de culpa se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero una vez que apoyó la cabeza sobre su mullida almohada, nada más le importó.

Afortunadamente para Miranda, el verdadero responsable de cuidarla era Atos, quien se quedó despierto hasta tarde con ella, reparó la lámpara para que la niña no tuviera miedo por la noche, le cambió la ropa, la bañó, le dio de comer y le leyó un cuento para dormir. Definitivamente, era mejor para ella tenerlo en casa.

El 4 de junio era un día lluvioso y el cumpleaños número uno de Miranda había llegado, pero nada especial había sido programado para esa fecha, la niña no tenía amigos, pues Fudge rara vez la sacaba de casa porque en su opinión, no importaba si ella conocía a alguien o no, ya que no recordaría nada de lo que hiciera durante los primeros años de vida.

Lo único que había hecho Cornelius por ella, era dejar que jugara con el elfo doméstico, dejando que éste la educara como pudiera, la pequeña ya intentaba levantarse por cuenta propia y cuando estaba a punto de caer era rescatada por Atos o por Júpiter, a quien le habían descubierto el don de crecer hasta tener el tamaño de un perro de raza grande, dándole el aspecto de una pantera miniatura, irónicamente. Miranda solía subirse en ella, y se agarraba fuertemente del collar de Júpiter en lo que daban un paseo por el pequeño jardín de la casa, mientras el elfo vigilaba que la niña no se cayera o asfixiara al pobre gato.

Con la celebración de su primer aniversario de vida, llegaron otros acontecimientos. Miranda sufría de unos pequeños ataques de hipo, ataques que atormentaban con frecuencia al futuro Ministro de magia, ya que se desencadenaba una serie de eventos por toda la casa. La primera vez que había ocurrido la llevó directo al Hospital de San Mungo porque creyó que la niña se había averiado, y los sanadores le habían explicado pacientemente que había diferentes formas en la que la magia se manifestaba en los menores que aún no podían controlar sus poderes.

Los efectos que tenía el hipo eran casi siempre los mismos: encender y apagar las luces, cambiar su color de ojos y cabello con cada sacudida que daba y el efecto que más sacaba de quicio a Cornelius eran las veces en que volcaba las cosas que había cerca de ella, pues los ataques se presentaban sin previo aviso, haciendo que en más de una ocasión su café o comida se derramara sobre él, quemándolo y arruinando su ropa cuando estaba a punto de irse al trabajo. El hombre siempre acababa enfadado luego de eso, pero a la niña le daban risa esas pequeñas convulsiones de hipo y los efectos que éstos tenían, haciéndola rodar por el piso riendo a carcajadas, Cornelius pensaba que se divertía con sus desgracias.

A pesar de todo eso siguió viviendo con ella y otro año pasó, hasta que llegó el 31 de octubre de 1981 y, con el Halloween, arribó otra tragedia que azotó el hogar de los Potter en el Valle de Godric, nadie se esperaba aquello y la noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo Londres y resto del mundo mágico, ahora el mundo conocería el nombre de Harry Potter.

La supuesta muerte de Lord Voldemort sorprendió al mundo mágico con la guardia baja, nunca hubieran imaginado que el bebé de James y Lily Potter derrotaría al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, pero a un alto precio. El primo de Miranda ahora era igual que ella, con un año y tres meses, Harry había quedado huérfano esa misma noche y fue trasladado a vivir con la familia muggle de su madre, por órdenes del director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Albus Dumbledore.

Las preguntas que todos se hacían era ¿quién había delatado a los Potter? Y ¿Cómo un niño de un año pudo sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y derrotar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Todo era un misterio, pero dieron con el culpable de la atrocidad que se había cometido ese día, hallaron al hombre que traicionó a sus amigos y los delató con el mago tenebroso, Sirius Black fue encontrado en un callejón repleto de muggles, asesinando a otro de sus viejos amigos Peter Pettigrew, dejando sólo su dedo meñique como evidencia, el cual fue entregado a su familia como señal de respeto.

Black fue condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkabán, la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo mágico. El ministerio de magia se puso en marcha y localizaron a diferentes mortífagos, quienes fueron capturados y encerrados luego de un juicio en el que se le había declarado culpables. Excepto a los Malfoy y a Igor Karkarov, quienes testificaron que habían sido víctimas de la maldición imperius y delataron información con nombres de los seguidores de quien-ustedes-saben. Información que sirvió para localizar a Rabastan Lestrange, quien fue capturado y encerrado en la prisión junto a su esposa Bellatrix. Por fin, la muerte de Elizabeth había sido vengada, o eso pesaba Cornelius.


	3. Hermanos, pero no de sangre

Hola queridos fanáticos de la magia y del mundo de crepúsculo, heme aquí para presentarles el segundo capítulo de este fic.

P.D: en mi historia cuando quieran visualizar a Theodore Nott (amigo de Draco) busquen al actor _Logan Lerman_ como referencia. Espero les guste:

 **Capítulo 2. Hermanos, pero no de sangre**

Miranda fue creciendo y con el paso del tiempo se hacía cada vez más curiosa y rebelde, entrenó a Júpiter para robar cosas (por lo menos dentro de la casa) y siempre que tenía hambre hacía que el gato trepara por las repisas y le tirara los paquetes de golosinas que su padre guardaba, dejando de importarle que la regañaran todo el tiempo. Ella ya sabía la historia que Fudge había esparcido acerca de su familia, sabía que él no era su verdadero padre y sabía la historia sobre sus supuestos mamá y papá biológicos que habían muerto durante la guerra que se desarrolló años atrás. A Fudge no se le había ocurrido nada mejor y nunca entraba en detalles cuando hablaba sobre ellos entendiendo que delataría la gran mentira que había construido si inventaba muchas cosas y luego no lograra acordarse de ellas.

Pero sin importarle que él no fuera su familia real, a veces la niña creía que todo esfuerzo por la llamar su atención era una total pérdida de su tiempo; incluso con la guerra ya concluida Cornelius se había obsesionado con su trabajo y siempre usaba la misma excusa para justificarse:

\- Si quieres que siga pagando tu comida, ropa y juguetes, tengo que trabajar tiempo extra. – Repetía distraídamente cada vez que ella preguntaba a la hora del desayuno por qué nunca estaba en casa o por qué nunca jugaba con ella.

Si Fudge quería obtener el puesto como Ministro de magia, debía de trabajar arduamente, pues había más candidatos y su oportunidad se podría perder en cualquier momento si se descuidaba, el no quemar la carta de Lizzie no le había servido de nada, de igual manera olvidó la última petición que le había hecho en su carta: " _por favor, no dejes que tu corazón se corrompa con miedo y sed de poder". Pero, aunque Miranda pensaba que le daba igual a su padre adoptivo,_ Cornelius la vigilaba durante el tiempo que pasaba en casa, temiendo que la pequeña Potter hubiera heredado el don de su madre, no le gustaba pensar adquiriera los mismos miedos que su madre e hiciera las mismas estupideces cuando creciera. Hasta ahora no había dado señales de conocer el futuro ni de tener pesadillas que se convertirían en profecías.

Miranda no se daba por vencida, no iba a quedar satisfecha hasta verle sonreír, aunque fuera sólo una vez, cuando se sentaba a desayunar junto a él interpretaba un sinfín de actuaciones ensayadas y otras tantas improvisadas para ver si podía hacerlo reír con alguna tontería, los adultos también necesitaban reír ¿o no? Cuando nada de eso funcionaba planeaba su próxima actuación y luego esperaba a que se fuera al trabajo para estar sólo con Atos y Júpiter o para salir a la calle a hurtadillas, tan sólo para ser atrapada por el elfo doméstico unas cuadras más adelante.

\- Por favor ama. – Suplicaba la criatura cuando volvía con ella, jalando de su mano para impedir que saliera de nuevo. – Si el amo se llegara a enterar que salió de aquí ¡Oh, lo que le haría al pobre Atos! – Gemía siempre con el mismo pesar. La niña no lograba entender por qué le tenía tanto miedo a que le regalaran una prenda, no tenía sentido.

Y lo que menos lograba entender era por qué no podía dejar la casa. En una ocasión había preguntado por qué no podía salir y la respuesta le generó más preguntas:

\- Verás, nosotros pertenecemos al mundo mágico. – Presumió Fudge con una sonrisa socarrona, como si pudiera adjuntarse el mérito de que ella hubiera nacido con sangre mágica. – Y los niños y personas que hay en esta colonia, no lo son. – Dijo, refiriéndose al barrio muggle en que vivían. – Además, tú tienes un don muy especial ¿te puedes imaginar cómo reaccionarían al verte? Tan sólo mira tu cabello, no puedes hacer que tenga un color normal. – Distraído con la correspondencia, no se dio cuenta del efecto que tuvieron sus palabras en Miranda.

¿Cómo se suponía que una pequeña de cuatro años podría entender lo que la palabra "normal" significa? Para ella "normal" era vivir con un mago, un elfo, un gato que cambia de tamaño y la habilidad que ella tenía para cambiar su apariencia.

El único gesto lindo que su padre adoptivo tenía con ella es que le compraba varios libros sobre criaturas mágicas y aunque a veces ella no entendía algunas cosas, su curiosidad era algo insaciable, pidiendo cada vez más información, pero él nunca le llevaba lo que pedía, le conseguía libros de cocina con magia o de hierbas medicinales y remedios caseros mágicos, cuando ella le pedía un libro de pociones o historia de la magia. Pero era mejor que ser ignorada.

Miranda seguía sin tener amigos y el sol apenas conocía su rostro, pero al cumplir seis años, hubo un día en que Fudge comprendió que Miranda necesitaba relacionarse más con su propio mundo que con el muggle. Cuando Atos estaba haciendo un pedido para su amo se distrajo y olvidó cerrar la puerta de enfrente con llave y ella salió corriendo, cruzó la calle y atravesó el parque, hasta donde había encontrado a más niños jugando cerca de unos columpios, quiso jugar con ellos y, pensando que alguno tenía poderes igual que ella, comenzó a hacer magia frente a ellos. Cornelius la había visto todo desde el segundo piso y se apresuró hasta llegar a ella.

Por fortuna no había adultos mirando y fue fácil convencer a los niños de que Miranda sólo hacía trucos de magia.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces ahí afuera? – Le espetó el mago una vez que la arrastró al interior de la casa. - ¿Quién te dijo que podías salir de aquí? –

\- Sólo quería jugar un rato, nunca juego con otros niños, me aburro mucho aquí adentro. –

\- Es por tu propio bien ¿por qué nunca quieres escucharme? – Gritó furioso, mientras Atos y Júpiter se escondían detrás de la puerta corrediza que daba al patio.

\- Tú no sabes nada ¡Ni siquiera eres mi padre! – Lloró Miranda. Había quedado en ridículo frente a los primeros niños que conocía, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, cerró de un portazo y no salió de ahí hasta el día siguiente, sin importarle cuánto había insistido Atos para que comiera un poco.

Esa mañana, cuando bajó las escaleras para tomar el desayuno, vio que su padre conversaba con alguien más, un hombre alto de piel blanca, con pecas en la cara, cabello naranja y el mismo estilo de ropa que el huraño de su papá, sólo que las del hombre pelirrojo estaban un poco más descuidadas.

\- ¡Ah, ahí está! – Exclamó Fudge con una exagerada sonrisa. - ¿Cómo amaneciste? –

Cuando su padre trató de acercarse a ella, al contrario de lo que Miranda creía su sonrisa no era algo alentador de mirar y retrocedió asustada, sabía que algo tramaba, no se tragaría su amabilidad tan fácil.

\- Tú debes ser Miranda ¿no es así? – Ella no respondió, se quedó viendo al desconocido y luego miró sobre su hombro para observar a Cornelius cuyo semblante ahora era inexpresivo. – ¿Qué sucede querida? – Preguntó el extraño con voz amable, inclinándose un poco para verla mejor y sonrió dulcemente. – Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley, es un placer. –

Miranda observó su cabello y extendió una mano como si fuera a tocarlo, pero a mitad de camino cambió de idea y se detuvo.

\- ¿Tú también eres como yo? – Preguntó ella. El brillo en sus ojos dejó hipnotizado a Arthur, la niña era realmente encantadora.

\- ¿Cómo? – El hombre se confundió con aquella pregunta.

Miranda cerró los ojos concentrada en lo que quería mostrarle, y su cabello se tornó rojo brillante, abrió los ojos y verificó un mechón de su cabello, dirigió la vista hacia el Weasley y lentamente el color fue aclarándose hasta volverse casi del mismo tono que el suyo. Arthur quedó impresionado por la forma en que había dominado el don a temprana edad.

\- Practiqué frente al espejo. Es lo único que puedo hacer aquí dentro. – Contestó la chica con una sonrisa, orgullosa por haber podido imitar uno de los rasgos de ese amigo de su padre. - ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó ella, dando una vuelta sobre la punta de sus pies mientras reía.

\- Muy bonita, si no fuera por la falta de pecas, podrían confundirte con mi hija. – Contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

\- Arthur. – Habló Fudge, como si se hubiera ofendido por ser olvidado. – Entonces, como ya lo hablamos ¿de acuerdo? – El mago asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hablaron? – Miranda escondió las manos tras la espalda y retrocedió hasta que topó con la barra del comedor de la cocina.

\- Hoy vas a ir conmigo y el señor Weasley al ministerio de magia, y él se hará responsable de cuidarte mientras estés ahí. No quiero que hagas travesuras, no quiero que corras por todo el lugar gritando o saltando… - Bla, bla, bla. Lo único a lo que ella había prestado atención era la parte en la que le decían que iba a salir de la casa. – Así que vístete y ve a desayunar, espero que estés lista en media hora. – No necesitó decirlo dos veces, salió disparada en dirección a su cuarto, tropezando con los escalones como si estuviera en medio de una carrera de maratón. Eligió cualquier cosa de su armario y se metió a bañar, salió en menos de diez minutos y bajó corriendo una vez que se cambió de ropa, tomó una de las tostadas de la cocina, una cuchara, un pañuelo y un pequeño frasco de mermelada de melocotón que guardó en su bolsa con correa.

\- Ya estoy lista. – Anunció con alegría, mientras terminaba de atarse el cabello. Fudge estaba impresionado, nunca la había visto tan emocionada y mucho menos tan obediente como en ese momento. Si tan solo le hubieran dicho que ese era el secreto, lo hubiera hecho desde hace muchos años atrás.

El señor Weasley se rió de lo divertida que era la pequeña, pensó que a su esposa le encantaría conocerla y estaba seguro que a sus hijos Fred y George les caería de maravilla, aunque a ese par de diablillos no les hacía falta un compañero de travesuras.

Todos usaron la entrada de la cabina telefónica que estaba en una de las calles principales de Londres, Miranda estaba quieta y callada, sólo por ahora claro, no quería que Fudge cambiara de idea y la llevara de vuelta a casa encerrándola de nuevo. Pero realmente estaba emocionada, por fin podría interactuar con más personas y conocer de ese mundo mágico del que su padre siempre iba y regresaba.

El jefe del señor Weasley se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a su oficina, mientras que el pelirrojo tomó de la mano a la niña y juntos caminaron hacia la oficina de Arthur, Miranda no se contuvo más y externó todo su asombro en cuanto la espalda de su padre desapareció, había toda clase de cosas que quería conocer, vio a brujas y magos aparecer y desaparecer entre el fuego verde esmeralda de las chimeneas, las lechuzas que llevaban cartas y paquetes de un lado para otro, la cantidad de personas que usaban magia era impresionante y el lugar era como un palacio gigante construido de mármol negro, luego de tanto tiempo de encierro el mundo parecía un parque de diversiones que guarda un montón de tesoros para jugar.

\- ¿Dónde puedo conseguir esos palitos que sostiene la gente? – Preguntó ella mientras señalaba a un mago que estaba levitando una pila de papeles que estaban siendo repartidos por debajo de cada puerta por la que pasaba.

\- Se llaman varitas. – Contestó el señor Weasley, sorprendido de lo poco que sabía del mundo al que pertenecía. – Todas las brujas y magos tienen la suya. –

\- ¿De verdad? Yo nunca he visto la varita de mi padre, sólo he leído un poco de ellas en unos libros. – Le brillaron los ojos de sólo pensar lo que podría hacer si tuviera una varita propia.

\- Venden varitas en el callejón Diagon. – Explicó Arthur, entrando a su oficina y dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara.

\- ¿Qué es el callejón Diagon? ¿Puedo ir? – Siguió cuestionando Miranda, había tantas cosas que quería saber y que su padre no le había contado, que las dudas siguieron surgiendo a medida que avanzaba la conversación.

\- Es un lugar en Londres donde puedes conseguir de toda clase de cosas del mundo mágico, pero aún eres muy joven para tener una varita. – Comentó el hombre con cariño.

\- ¿Tengo que crecer para poder tener una? – Se decepcionó ella.

\- Así es, cuando cumplas once años tendrás que ingresar al colegio para que te enseñen a usar tu magia con responsabilidad. – Arthur observó su semblante y se dio cuenta de lo decepcionada que estaba, su cabello se había vuelto verde aqua y quiso saber qué le sucedía. - ¿En qué piensas? –

\- No quiero crecer. – Replicó la pequeña. La respuesta lo sorprendió con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Por qué no? –

\- Porque todos los adultos se vuelven tristes con la edad, y si tengo que crecer para obtener una varita, entonces prefiero no obtener una nunca. – Razonó ella.

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa, no supo qué hacer ante esa lógica.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que los adultos se vuelven tristes cuando crecen? –

Miranda le contó cómo era vivir con Fudge y de sus frustrados intentos por hacerlo sonreír, Arthur sintió pena por ella, si bien los que trabajaban en la oficina con Cornelius nunca habían pensado en ese hombre como un padre, jamás se hubiera imaginado que trataría así a una niña.

\- Los adultos son extraños. – Concluyó Miranda, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Weasley no supo qué decir, pero de algo estaba seguro, tenía que hacerla ver que no todos los adultos eran iguales, quería, además, darle un momento para que se divirtiera. Así que decidió dejarla jugar, le dijo que la dejaría salir de su oficina para que explorara el lugar y le dio un mapa improvisado en el que anotó las zonas a las que podía entrar.

\- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser libre por un rato. – Comentó el pelirrojo, mirándola con seriedad. – Así que trata de no meterme en problemas ¿quieres? – Dijo, suavizando las cosas con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Usted no vendrá conmigo? – Preguntó Miranda, tomando el pergamino con los garabatos que había hecho ese hombre en el pergamino.

\- No querida. No puedo escaparme del trabajo, mi jefe me regañaría. Pero tú sí puedes salir un rato, y tendrás que regresar para las diez aquí conmigo ¿De acuerdo? – La chica asintió y tomó de su mano cerrando su pequeño acuerdo. - ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Si alguien pregunta que haces afuera, diles que estás buscando el baño. – Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Pero antes de salir se volteó y le dijo:

\- ¿Sabe? Usted es un buen hombre. Me agrada. – Y entonces, delicadamente cerró la puerta, dejando de tras de sí un mar de sentimientos de cariño, ternura y felicidad.

Miranda deambuló por un rato entre los pasillos, leyendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones que le habían escrito en el pergamino, admiró por largo rato la fuente que había visto cuando entraron al ministerio de magia, subió y bajó por diferentes escaleras, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer para una niña de seis años, no vio a más niños de su edad, sólo adultos, algunos eran amables pero otros ni siquiera la notaron al ir sumergidos en una conversación con diferentes interlocutores en la que todos parecían hablar pero ninguno parecía estar escuchando.

Cuando por fin decidió que no había nada más interesante que hacer ahí se dirigió de regreso a la oficina del señor Weasley, pero al dar vuelta por un pasillo escuchó a unas personas discutiendo y olvidándose de su plan, dio la vuelta y siguió las voces.

Encontró a tres niños hablando, pero no era una plática amistosa y tampoco parecían discutir entre ellos, curiosa, se acercó y le tocó el hombro a uno de los niños que estaban ahí, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – Preguntó el rubio con tono arrogante, una vez que se recuperó del susto.

\- Soy Miranda. – Saludó ella, sin inmutarse antes su tono despectivo. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer amigos y menos en el mundo mágico, quería conocerlos bien y agradarles. - ¿Son magos? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Tienen hermanos? ¿Con quién hablan? – Preguntó lanzando preguntas sin detenerse a obtener una respuesta y estiró el cuello examinando a su alrededor para ver mejor, pero ahí sólo estaban ellos cuatro. Frunció el ceño confundida y se preguntó si no había sido su imaginación.

Todos dudaron un par de segundos sin saber a qué se debían tantas preguntas, pero a uno de ellos, el pequeño rubio de ojos grises, le gustó el interés que tenía por saber más sobre él, así que, al contrario de sus dos compañeros, no le importó mucho que sonara como una chiflada. Sin embargo, al mirarla se sorprendió por el color tan extraño que sus ojos tenían.

\- ¿Qué les pasó a tus ojos? – Dijo el rubio, levantando su mano derecha mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice. Los ojos de Miranda tenían una mezcla de varios colores, pues su don aún no estaba bajo su completo control y aún cambiaba su apariencia según la intensidad de las emociones que tenía. – Tienen morado, azul y rojo. – Los colores delataban muchas cosas cuando llegabas a conocerla, razón por la que le habían atrapado varias travesuras. El morado era un estado de hiperactividad luego de comer varias golosinas o también podía ser nerviosismo cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones nuevas, el azul delataba su felicidad y el rojo podía significar furia o molestia, aunque también se ponía de ese color cuando hacía travesuras por lo que Atos sabía reconocer cuándo mentía y cuándo no.

\- No sé de qué hablas. – Jugó. – ¿O te refieres a esto? – Fanfarroneando un poco, cambió el tono de sus ojos por unos tan dorados como el cabello de ese niño. - ¿Quién eres tú? – Insistió, persuadiendo al pequeño para que confiara en ella.

\- Que rara eres. – Dijo el de cabello negro, haciendo que el amigo de su derecha se riera con él.

\- Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy. – El rubio se fascinó por la habilidad de la chica, distraído con los bonitos colores que ella estaba combinando para él, no le tomó importancia a los comentarios que hacían sus amigos. – Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle. – Dijo, señalando a los niños que aún no dejaban de cuchichear y reírse, Miranda decidió que aquellos últimos no tenían mucha importancia haciendo que el que respondiera al nombre de Draco fuera, a falta de una mejor palabra, su líder y enfocó toda su atención en él.

\- Draco, mucho gusto. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante, sin molestarse en saludar a los otros dos. Draco no comprendió por qué de pronto la niña parecía tan feliz, sólo le había dicho su nombre. - Y ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿con quién hablaban? – Preguntó de nuevo.

\- Hablábamos con esta cosa. – Contestó, señalando una estatua de un material que la niña no supo identificar. Miranda no entendió a qué se refería, pero habría de entenderlo pronto. La estatua tenía forma de mujer y al mirarla más de cerca dio un respingo cuando ésta movió la cabeza y dirigió la vista hacia ellos.

\- _Esta cosa_ tiene su nombre niño. – Replicó la figura gritando. – El que tenga los pies empotrados al suelo no significa que no puedo hacerte daño. – La mujer chillaba cada vez más alto mientras alzaba los brazos como una histérica y los lanzaba en dirección al pequeño Draco, quien dio un brinco asustado.

\- Tan solo pasábamos por aquí cuando empezó a gritarnos ¡Está loca! – Ni bien terminó de decir eso el cabello del rubio fue atrapado por la mano de la mujer de piedra, comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro mientras Malfoy chillaba de dolor. Los otros dos corrieron asustados y los vieron desaparecer tras dar vuelta en un pasillo mientras gritaban como posesos. – Traidores. – Masculló el primogénito de la familia Malfoy entre dientes.

\- ¡Vaya amigos tienes! – Ironizó. Miranda no supo cuánto tardaría si corría por ayuda así que prefirió quedarse, trepó por una de las piernas de la figura y, sin saber si resultaría o no, le tapó los ojos y se sujetó fuerte mientras ésta soltaba a Draco y comenzaba a jalar de ella. El niño no entendió por qué Miranda no lo había dejado solo, no se conocían y no tenía razones para ser amable con él. Recordó cómo Crabbe y Goyle siempre lo dejaban solo, justo como habían demostrado en ese momento, y le echaban la culpa cuando hacían travesuras, haciendo que su padre se enfadara con él y dejando que recibiera todos los castigos. - ¡Ay! – Miranda resbaló por uno de los costados y la mujer de piedra la sujetó por un brazo y la lanzó lejos, la metamorfo se quedó boca abajo unos segundos y luego se sujetó la pierna con los ojos cargados de lágrimas por el dolor.

Draco se quedó atónito, no sabía por qué lo había ayudado ni qué razón tuvo para hacer algo tan temerario como eso, pero algo en él se cargó de ira cuando vio que la rodilla de esa extraña niña se inflamaba gracias a la herida que se hizo en la caída, regresó la mirada a la estatua y comenzó a gritarle, cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que de un segundo a otro, sin saber cómo, la superficie de la mujer comenzó a agrietarse hasta estallar y romperse en mil pedazos. Los niños cubrieron sus rostros con sus manos mientras los restos se esparcían por todo el pasillo, el cual quedó en silencio al terminar de caer el último pedazo de piedra negra.

\- Wow. – Asombrada, Miranda se levantó del suelo ignorando su rodilla y caminó hasta llegar al lado del rubio. – Eso fue impresionante ¡Hazlo otra vez! – Los labios de la metamorfo se ensancharon en una enorme sonrisa y admiró el desastre en que se había convertido esa desagradable figura.

Pero él no respondió, la cara de Draco se tornó roja y posó la vista a la estatua destrozada en el suelo y sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? – Asustada, Miranda sostuvo el rostro de Draco y comenzó a buscar heridas o moretones. Malfoy sólo negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba con miedo.

\- Mi padre va a matarme si descubre que yo lo hice. – Draco trató de controlar las lágrimas, hablando entrecortado y con hipo debido al llanto, se acuclilló y escondió su rostro, avergonzado por ser tan débil y llorar frente a otra persona. Su padre le había dicho que llorar era para los débiles y que como un Malfoy no tenía permitido demostrar sus sentimientos en público, sólo su madre lo defendía de él y discutía con su marido cada vez que éste reprendía a su hijo por llorar o comportarse como alguien con sentimientos.

\- ¿Por qué se enfadaría? – Ella miró de nuevo la escultura rota y por fin comprendió. – ¡Oh! – Le tendió un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsa de correa y se sentó junto a él, mientras levantaba su rostro para ayudarle a limpiarse las lágrimas.

Draco se calmó un poco luego de que ella le dijera que se recostara sobre sus piernas y pasara una de sus manos por su rubio cabello, haciendo una representación de una madre y su hijo.

\- ¿Y no podrías repararla? – Sugirió ella.

\- No lo creo, no sé cómo hacerlo. – Draco hundió los hombros desanimado, observando una parte cabeza de la estatua.

\- Pues en realidad no me agradaba tanto como para querer repararla, desde mi punto de vista se lo merecía. – Argumentó ella.

– Mi padre me ordenó no tocar nada, cuando vea lo que hice va a castigarme. – Comentó mientras aún trataba de calmarse.

– ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí y nadie vio nada? – Sugirió Miranda tranquilamente, mientras examinaba su raspón ahora inflamado.

\- Nadie vio ¿qué? Draco. – La voz seria de un hombre se alzó por encima del silencio, arrastrando las palabras, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio haciendo que se incorporara de inmediato. Un tipo alto de piel blanca, cabello rubio largo y ojos grises estaba de pie a espaldas de ambos, los niños pudieron observar a Crabbe y a Goyle al final del pasillo, seguramente siendo responsables de la aparición del señor Malfoy. Miranda se giró para ver al nuevo visitante e intuyó de inmediato que se trataba del padre de su nuevo amigo, como ella lo había bautizado. - ¿Y bien? Draco ¿Tú hiciste eso? – Insistió, ahora señalando los restos de piedra.

El hijo de Lucius Malfoy no respondió y desvió la mirada al borde del llanto, cuando Miranda intervino.

\- Verá señor Malfoy, Draco no hizo nada, fui yo la que rompió la estatua. – Dijo ella, hablando atropelladamente. – Estaba jugando con ella y traté de subir por uno de sus brazos cuando cayó y se rompió. Draco sólo pasaba por aquí y... –

\- Y dime Draco. – Interrumpió Lucius sin dar señales de haber escuchado ni media palabra. - ¿Quién es tu nueva _amiga_? – Dijo, cuyo tono despectivo en esta última palabra le tuvo sin cuidado a Miranda, quien estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con eso todos los días con Fudge.

\- Yo… - Titubeando, se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de ella más que su nombre, y aun así lo había defendido y se había culpado por algo que no hizo. Ninguno de los amigos que tenía habían hecho algo así por él. – Se llama Miranda. – Respondió al fin.

Apenas volteándola a ver, el señor Malfoy siguió cuestionando a su hijo.

\- ¿Y sabes acaso de qué familia proviene? – Se burló, como si hubiera encontrado una nueva sangre sucia de la que burlarse. Miranda comenzó a enfadarse por la actitud arrogante de ese rubio y para variar parecía querer humillar a su propio hijo. Lucius se acercó hasta él y tomó su mano bruscamente mientras su tono de voz iba en aumento, amenazando con llegar a casa para castigarle. – ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con sangres sucias? Si vuelves a hablar con esta escoria te castigaré por el resto de tu vida. – Gritaba en dirección al pequeño.

\- Oiga, yo no soy ninguna _estoria_. – Sin saber el significado o pronunciación de la palabra, se interpuso entre él y Draco. - ¿Por qué le habla así a su hijo? – Su cabello y sus ojos dejaron el tono marrón y se convirtieron en uno negro vibrante. No pudo controlar el impulso de tratarlo como a su padre, pues su actitud le recordaba mucho a ese desdichado hombre, cuya sonrisa parecía ocultarse permanentemente detrás de su actitud arrogante. – Por cierto ¿qué es una sangre sucia? -

\- Apártate mocosa. – Pero la metamorfo no hizo amago de moverse, no le importaba si la trataban con desprecio, pero odiaba que los adultos no supieran lo mal que la pasaban los niños cuando los padres los trataban así. Iba a responderle cuando la voz de su padre la salvó por primera vez.

\- Miranda ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cornelius Fudge se acercó hasta quedar de frente a ellos. - ¡Ah, señor Malfoy! Espero que mi hija no le esté causando problemas. – El ex mortífago no pudo esconder su asombro, quedándose perplejo ante ese nuevo descubrimiento. – Pero ¿qué rayos es todo esto? ¿qué no te dije que no quería que hicieras tus acostumbradas travesuras y tonterías? Mira cómo tienes la ropa y ese raspón que tienes ahí. – Exclamó Fudge al ver el desastre de la estatua y su rodilla con sangre.

\- Agh, no es nada. Yo lo arreglo. - Se concentró en sanar la herida y poco a poco ésta se fue cerrando para asombro de los Malfoy.

La ira de Lucius se apaciguó un poco, pero no por tenerle miedo a esa chiquilla, sino por el nombre que la niña cargaba consigo, ya había escuchado que uno de los candidatos a Ministro de magia tenía una sobrina a la que había adoptado cuando los padres murieron, sólo que no imaginó la falta de educación que ésta tendría. Luego de que el padre de Miranda la regañara por su actitud, Malfoy y Cornelius intercambiaron algunas palabras cordiales y se deshicieron de los residuos de piedra de esa estatua vieja que ya no le gustaba a nadie, e intercambiaron direcciones para mantenerse en contacto, pues la familia Malfoy le gustaba mantener buenas relaciones con gente influyente, sobre todo después de haber salido impunes de su juicio hace un par de años para no ir a Azkaban.

El futuro Ministro de magia les ofreció amablemente su chimenea a los Malfoy y los niños Crabbe y Goyle para que volvieran al hogar de Draco.

\- Oye, fue impresionante lo que hiciste el día de hoy. Gracias por defenderme contra esa gárgola. – Le comentó la metamorfo con emoción, sin importar lo que Fudge le hubiera dicho, ella había disfrutado mucho de esa salida. – Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de estar con alguien como tú, eres divertido. – Draco sintió cómo se inflaba su pecho, como cuando se sentía orgulloso porque alguien lo alababa por haber subido a su escoba por primera vez, pero se sentía diferente, se sentía mucho mejor y no sonaba falso como los halagos de Crabbe y Goyle. – ¿Crees que podamos vernos otra vez? -

\- Si, supongo. – Respondió.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Entonces ¿amigos? – Preguntó, aguardando nerviosa por su respuesta.

\- Si, supongo. – Repitió, tras de varios segundos que a Miranda le parecieron eternos. La sonrisa de la hija de Elizabeth se ensanchó y abrazó al pequeño rubio sin importarle si la veían o no.

Por otro lado, Draco pensaba en las palabras que su padre siempre le repetía: que los Malfoy no le debían favores a nadie y que la pureza de la sangre era la cosa más importante del mundo y que esas personas eran con las únicas brujas y magos con los que algún día podría hacer amistad, pero incluso si esa niña no era de sangre pura ella le había agradado, era mejor que algunos de sus amigos de familia de sangre pura. Hablaron durante otros cortos segundos y luego fue momento de irse, pero justo antes de desaparecer Draco le dijo algo a la metamorfo y aunque no fuera algo del otro mundo, ella sospechaba que el que le dijera eso significaba algo especial.

\- Gracias, Miranda. – Murmuró Draco antes de desaparecer entre las llamas esmeralda.

* * *

Durante muchos años los Malfoy mantuvieron una relación amistosa con Cornelius Fudge y su hija, tiempo en el que Draco y Miranda se fueron conociendo cada vez más. Constantemente se veían en el ministerio de magia e incluso la chica había visitado el hogar de los Malfoy para pasar el rato con él y con otros de sus amigos, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson, todos ellos se llevaban bien, pero los últimos tres aún no la trataban con tanta confianza como Draco, al principio le hablaban más por conveniencia al notar que sus padres los empujaron a formar amistad con ella cuando vieron que su padre se iba convirtiendo en el favorito para ser el futuro Ministro, pero fue gracias a todas esas visitas a la mansión que ellos pudieron conocerla y se dieron cuenta que la chica era realmente ingeniosa y divertida, le gustaba hacer todo tipo de cosas y siempre la seguían cuando recorrían los jardines de la mansión para montar escobas y hacer una carrera. Habían llegado a desarrollar una amistad sana y muchas veces fingían que se batían a duelo en el jardín trasero de la mansión y en más de una ocasión la magia accidental era partícipe de esos eventos, llenando de orgullo a sus padres cando éstos entraban en debate para discutir cuál de ellos crecería como el más poderoso de los cuatro, sin contar a Miranda claro.

Pero era diferente para Draco, la chica se había ganado por completo su confianza desde el momento que le demostró su lealtad y le enseñó lo divertido que podía ser esa enorme mansión, olvidándose de lo frívolo y solitario que solía ser, ahora regresaba a casa casi todos los días con las mejillas sonrojadas y casi sin aliento, con moretones o raspones, pero nunca se había sentido más feliz. Le gustaba correr y sentirse libre y sin límites, hacer travesuras y escaparse de casa sin que nadie lo notara, utilizando las dotes de Miranda para hacerse pasar por su madre o su padre, pues la metamorfo había practicado durante muchos años y había mejorado demasiado manipulando correctamente su don.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que ya no parecían amigos, su relación era tan cercana que a veces coordinaban su manera de pensar y de actuar y compartían toda clase de secretos que los hicieron volverse familia, como si fueran hermanos.

Lo único que no había logrado Miranda era convencerlo de que los traidores a la sangre, los _impuros_ y los muggles no eran diferentes a ellos, pues Lucius siguió puliendo la mente de su hijo y nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ambos aprendieron juntos acerca de la magia, Narcisa, la madre de Draco, los había llevado a conocer diferentes lugares en el Londres mágico e incluso habían visitado un par de veces el callejón Diagon a petición de los dos. Juntaban toda clase de artículos con los que jugar y pasar el tiempo, libros sobre el uso de la magia y diferentes golosinas con cada visita nueva, habiendo probado cada diferente sabor de una tienda de dulces para cuando cumplieron ocho años ella y siete él.

Miranda logró superar el encierro en el que había permanecido hasta antes de conocer Draco sin mirar atrás. Aunque la familia Malfoy no era con la única con la que convivía, también pasaba tiempo con los Weasley's hablando y jugando en su mayoría con los gemelos y confabulando con la única hija y hermana que había en esa familia, para que cuando creciera no se dejara dominar e intimidar por sus hermanos mayores, aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja no necesitaba su ayuda, pues no sólo era hermosa, era astuta, valiente y con actitud desafiante y atrevida y sus padres la amaban y cuidaban igual que a los demás, lo que a veces provocaba la envidia de la pequeña Potter.

Todo marchaban bien ahora, los padres de Draco ya discutían acerca de su futuro y por lo tanto de su educación, Lucius quería mandarlo al instituto de Dumstrang, pues el director Igor Karkarov, era uno de sus viejos amigos y también un ex mortífago, pero Narcisa no quería que su querido y único hijo creciera tan lejos de ella, así que le pidió a su esposo reconsiderarlo y mandar a su hijo a Hogwarts, así al menos podría asegurarse mantener el contacto directo.

Cuando el padre de Draco aceptó las condiciones de Narcisa, ambos amigos creían que lograrían permanecer juntos durante los años escolares, pero a sus once años Miranda había recibido una noticia desalentadora en la que gastó horas, días, semanas y argumentos sin poder hacer que Fudge cambiara de opinión, obligándola a pasar un largo tiempo lejos de su amigo, teniendo que abandonar su hogar en Londres y viajar a Francia a la academia Beauxbatons.

\- No, lo siento, tengo que ir. – Comentó desanimada.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Draco, él estaba acostado ocupando la mitad de su sillón negro de piel, con las piernas colgando sobre uno de los reposabrazos del sofá, mientras que ella estaba de cabeza en el mismo sofá que él, solo que sus piernas se apoyaban en el respaldo y descansaba su torso y su cabeza en el asiento, haciendo que las puntas de su largo cabello ondulado tocaran el suelo.

\- Pero no es justo ¿se supone que debo de pasar el resto del año en compañía de esos dos tontos? – Dijo Draco haciendo referencia a Crabbe y Goyle, su padre había insistido que se juntara con ellos (más que nada para traerlos de subordinados) pero luego de lo ocurrido en el ministerio a él le traía sin cuidado querer agradarles o estar cerca de ellos.

\- Bueno, en realidad tienes a Theo y a Blaise. – Razonó Miranda.

\- ¡Uuuh, "Theo"! – Cantó Draco con burla. Su amigo pensaba que Miranda era muy bonita desde hace algunos meses, pero la chica era tan despistada que no lo había notado y Theodore era muy cobarde y tímido para intentar algo con ella, así que le prohibió a Draco, Blaise y Pansy (quien fue la primera en notarlo) contarle a la metamorfo. A veces actuaba como si la presencia de la chica le molestara para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero luego lo encontraban dándose de topes contra la pared, arrepentido.

\- ¡Cállate! – Le dijo mientras le quitaba la almohada que el rubio tenía bajo la nuca, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara en el asiento. Ella se ponía nerviosa cada vez que él estaba cerca, pues a veces pensaba que para el joven mago sólo era un dolor de cabeza y Draco siempre aprovechaba para burlarse de ello. – Tal vez yo no voy a estar aquí para molestarte, pero Parkinson lo hará en mi lugar. – Draco alzó la ceja en señal de contrariedad.

\- Pero si ella no me molesta. – Comentó el rubio con arrogancia como si hubiera ganado la discusión sobre quién irritaba más a quién.

\- Eso no es verdad. – Le recordó Miranda entre risas. – Perece que no le ha quedado claro que no te gusta como más que una amiga. – Comentó mientras se reía.

\- Pansy es bonita, pero no entiendo por qué es tan empalagosa, se vuelve fastidioso luego de un rato. Nunca se cansa. – Al rubio no le gustaba que siempre tenía que cuidarse la espalda de ella, a Pansy se le daban bien los ataques sorpresa, era totalmente impredecible cuándo y cómo lo interceptaría, y quitársela de encima era un trabajo tedioso. A Draco le caía bien, pero a veces era imposible estar con ella, lo peor era que Miranda sólo se reía de él e incluso llegó a apoyar a la pelinegra un par de veces, aunque sólo fuera para divertirse un rato, pues a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su hermano (como ella había insistido en decirle) saliera con Parkinson, a Miranda no le desagradaba, pero pensaba que había alguien más especial ahí afuera para él. - ¿Estás segura de que no puedes hacer nada más? –

\- Si, lo he intentado todo. – Confirmó la metamorfo. – Pero me chantajeó. -

\- ¿Y desde cuándo eso te detiene? –

\- Desde que me dijo que si no hacía caso no podría visitarte durante las vacaciones nunca más. – Le explicó molesta.

\- ¡Oh! - Juntos, aguardaron en silencio esperando a que una idea se presentara ante ellos por medio de intervención divina, como si las ideas llovieran del cielo y atravesaran las paredes, pero no fue así, eso no sucedió. - ¿Y cuándo te vas? – Preguntó Draco por fin.

\- El once de agosto. – Respondió. Miranda impulsó sus piernas hacia el frente y apoyó sus pies en el suelo seguido de sus manos, se acuclilló en el suelo y se levantó de un salto.

\- ¡Pero faltan dos meses! – Contestó alarmado. – ¿Por qué Beauxbatons? – Insistió Draco de camino a la cocina.

\- No lo sé, al anciano le viene fallando la cabeza desde…bueno, desde siempre. –

\- Dobby. – Llamó el rubio a elfo doméstico de la familia. – Prepáranos algo de comer. – Ordenó sin verlo apenas.

\- Sí, joven amo. – Respondió el elfo temeroso, haciendo una larga reverencia en donde su nariz rozó el suelo y sus orejas se movieron como alas de murciélago en pleno vuelo.

\- Por favor. – Añadió Miranda dulcemente. - ¿Qué? Ya sabes que no me gusta cómo le hablas. – Se excusó ante la mirada de su amigo mientras ella se encogía de hombros. Ella quería mucho a Dobby, le hacían recordarle al dulce Atos que prácticamente la había criado y cuidado desde siempre.

\- ¿Y no piensas contestarme? – Apuró él.

\- Pff, perdóneme joven amo, heredero supremo de la familia Malfoy. Miranda merece ser castigada, Miranda mala, Miranda mala, Miranda mala. – Se burló ella, usando el mismo tono que Dobby usaba cada vez que hacía algo que tenía prohibido, haciendo que a Draco se le saliera por la nariz su jugo de calabaza.

Las risas de la muchacha no se hicieron esperar, se carcajeó delate de él mientras que el rubio estaba esperando que sus fosas nasales y su garganta dejaran de arderle, tosió un par de veces mientras que Miranda le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda aún desternillada de la risa.

\- Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso. – Comentó Draco cuando por fin pudo respirar adecuadamente. Ella puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe. – Se rio mientras lo imitaba cuando se estaba ahogando.

\- Sabes, empiezo a creer que ese viaje a Francia no es tan mala idea. – Jugó Draco con la voz ronca.

\- Estás rompiendo el corazón de tu hermana. – Dramatizó mientras ponía sus manos sobre su corazón y se dobló por la cintura fingiendo dolor. – Además, recuerda mis palabras Malfoy: - Dijo, amenazándolo mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros, puso su mejor mirada amenazante y su sonrisa burlona. – No importa en donde estés, no importa qué tan rápido y lejos puedas correr, jamás te librarás de mí. – Pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y pelearon por toda la cocina sin que Draco pudiera quitársela de encima, mientras que el pobre de Dobby pedía angustiado que dejaran de hacer ruido antes de que sus amos lo regañaran.

\- Está bien está bien, tú ganas, ya suéltame. – Bramó él.

\- Di que lo sientes. – Ordenó Miranda, sabiendo que obligaba a su amigo a hacer algo vergonzoso y que lastimaría su orgullo, pero sólo un poco.

\- ¿Qué? No lo haré. – Se negó.

\- Di que lo sientes y luego di que soy hermosa y que soy más inteligente y fuerte que tú. – Dobby los iba persiguiendo por toda la cocina con un sartén en la mano, limpiando las cosas que tiraban y sujetando el harapo mugriento que vestía, pues al seguirlos por toda la cocina (reparando el desastre que estaban haciendo) éste se le estaba resbalando por todo el cuerpo.

\- No quiero. – Murmuró Draco con esfuerzo. La metamorfo le puso el pie y ambos cayeron al suelo mientras ella se ponía sobre él mientras le sujetaba ambos brazos e inmovilizaba sus piernas.

\- Dilo. – Su cabello se puso rojo y se hizo crecer varios centímetros para no dejar que la fuerza de Draco le ganara.

\- ¡No hagas trampa! – Exclamó él.

\- ¿Draco? Cariño ¿eres tú? – Narcisa se acercaba por la puerta que daba al comedor principal buscando a su hijo para llevarlo de compras con ella.

Miranda se puso de pie de un salto y se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, se sentó rápidamente en una de las sillas altas de la cocina y puso un par de tostadas y jugo de calabaza frente a ella, para cuando la mamá de Draco había entrado sólo pudo ver a su hijo acostado en el suelo confundido y lleno de comida.

\- Cariño ¿qué haces en el suelo? – La mujer se apresuró y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. – Mira cómo está tu ropa ¿qué pasó aquí? –

\- Si Draco ¿qué rayos crees que haces? – Miranda no consideraba peligroso dejar a su amigo a mitad de sus travesuras cuando se trataba de su mamá, pues a Narcisa le alegraba saber que tenía a alguien con quién divertirse, aunque eso le costara un poco de la paz y quietud de su hermosa morada.

\- Hijo, recuerda que debemos hacer una visita a la tienda dentro de una hora. – Le recordó con calma, mientras le sacudía la camisa llena de harina. – Dobby, lleva a Miranda de regreso a su casa, Cornelius me avisó que tiene que revisar la lista de cosas que le faltan para su primer año en la academia. – Pidió la mujer. – Quiero que subas a tu cuarto, te limpies y te cambies de ropa para que podamos irnos. Vamos querido. – Tomó de la mano a su hijo y lo condujo fuera de la cocina luego de despedirse de Miranda.

\- ¡Esperen! – Gritó la chica mientras los seguía con Dobby pisándole los talones.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó Narcisa, mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- Señora Malfoy, quería pedirle un favor. – Draco frunció el ceño, aún después de tantos años le resultaba imposible anticipar algunas actitudes de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Astuta como siempre, la madre de Draco nunca afirmaba o negaba algo sin antes escuchar lo que le pediría, porque sabía lo engañosas que podían ser sus peticiones.

\- ¿Cree que pueda darle permiso a Draco de ir a despedirse de mi antes de que me vaya a Beauxbatons? – Preguntó sin titubear.

Draco miró a su madre con la esperanza de que ella dijera que sí. Pero la mujer dudó un par de segundos antes de contestar, ella no tenía ningún problema con eso, sin embargo, su hijo dependía también de la respuesta de Lucius.

\- Bueno, debo de comentarlo con mi esposo primero. – Dijo. Y antes de que Draco se decepcionara continuó. – Pero no creo que tenga ningún problema para convencerlo. – Terminó Narcisa con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo. – No hagas esperar más a tu padre y ve a casa. – Le aconsejó antes de subir por las escaleras.

Miranda se contentó con esa respuesta, le agradeció a la madre de su amigo y accedió a tomar la mano del elfo para que la llevara de regreso a su casa. Sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, Draco y Miranda aprovecharon para despedirse más de mil veces en el verano e hicieron sus últimas travesuras antes de que ella partiera a Francia.

 **Ténganme paciencia muchachos, la historia evolucionará mejor porque ya sé cómo quiero que avance, pero aún me falta otro capítulo antes de llegar a los Cullen. Siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios y díganme su opinión al respecto, cualquier opinión es bienvenida.**


	4. Iré a Hogwarts

Recuerden que cuando quieran visualizar a Theodore Nott (amigo de Draco) busquen al actor Logan Lerman como referencia. Lamento que me haya tomado más tiempo actualizar de lo usual, quise lanzar la computadora desde la torre de astronomía cuando no se guardaron los cambios que hice en la historia ;^; eran como mil palabras. Pero bueno, ya pasó, espero que les guste:

 **3\. Iré a Hogwarts**

Esa mañana Draco se levantó de la cama a la misma hora de todos los días con el mismo ánimo de siempre y la misma rutina que se repetía una y otra vez desde que su amiga se había marchado a Beauxbatons, el rubio tomó una ducha, bajó a tomar su desayuno y eso fue todo. En ningún rincón de Malfoy's Manor había nada interesante, nada nuevo y nada diferente, se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca de su casa, se paseaba en su habitación sin nada que hacer y a pesar de que el jardín seguía rebozando de color y frescura no le apetecía dar un paseo en escoba, los días siempre se volvían más aburridos que el anterior desde que su amiga se había ido lejos, ya no había nadie en la casa dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí a hurtadillas, no había nadie con quien competir y eso le provocaba una sensación de cólera y abandono. Incluso había ocasiones en las que estar con Pansy, Blaise y Theodore no era tan emocionante como solía ser, pero esos días eran los que más podía disfrutar.

Su madre había pasado semanas discutiendo con su padre por la manera en la que éste doctrinaba a su hijo, sin nadie que se interpusiera en su camino luego de que Miranda abandonara Londres, Lucius aprovechaba para hablarle a su hijo sobre la importancia y el orgullo que conllevaba el apellido Malfoy, su intención era que en el futuro cercano su hijo preservara la pureza de la sangre pero, siempre que Draco cuestionaba o rechazaba lo que su padre decía, la conversación se tornaba hostil y desagradable. A Narcisa le preocupaba que su hijo terminara siendo rechazado en Hogwarts por las ideas tan retrógradas con las que estaban forjando a su querido y único hijo, por lo que ella misma se dio a la tarea de que tuviera que sufrir lo mínimo.

\- ¿Draco? – Se escuchó afuera de la puerta de la habitación del rubio. - ¿Puedo entrar? – Preguntó la delicada voz de su madre.

\- Adelante. – Permitió la voz ahogada Draco.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a la elegante figura de Narcisa, la cálida sonrisa de su madre apareció en su rostro mientras se acercaba a su cama, en donde Draco estaba tendido boca abajo, con el rostro contra la almohada. La mujer se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso una mano en su cabeza, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- Querido ¿qué sucedió? – Preguntó delicadamente.

\- Nada. – Masculló malhumorado contra la almohada.

\- Vi a tu padre saliendo de aquí hace unos minutos. ¿Te hizo algo? – Quiso saber, con la voz cargada de autoridad, no toleraba la idea de que su hijo hubiera salido lastimado, pero nada le dolía más como averiguar que su hijo no confiara en ella. – Sabes que puedes contármelo. – Dijo, alentando a su hijo a confiar en ella.

Durante un tiempo prolongado Draco no dijo nada, pero su madre aguardó pacientemente, pues sabía que necesitaba calmarse antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Soy patético ¿verdad? - Narcisa se quedó perpleja ante esa pregunta.

\- Pero ¿quién te ha dicho eso? - Demandó furiosa.

-Nadie tiene que decírmelo. - Exclamó impaciente. - Papá dice que los Malfoy nunca lloran y que no dependen de nadie para sentirse bien. Dice que los sentimientos son para los débiles. -

\- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy que nunca vuelva a escucharte decir algo como eso! ¿Entendiste? -

\- Pero es verdad, papá dijo que por eso Miranda se había ido a Francia y… -

\- Suficiente, quiero que me escuches con atención. - Dijo, levantándole el mentón para asegurarse de que la estaba escuchando. - Miranda jamás se iría de tu lado porque piense que no vales la pena. Ella te quiere mucho, pero sabes bien que no tuvo otra opción, cuando Cornelius le dijo que debía estudiar en Beauxbatons ella supo que debía obedecer. Así que quiero que dejes de pensar en cosas absurdas y te concentres en recordar todo lo que tu amiga te enseñó. -

\- ¿Cómo qué? - Refunfuñó con fastidio.

\- Como lo que te dijo una vez, creo recordar que sus palabras fueron "incluso si eres un Malfoy, tú sigues siendo Draco y eso es lo único que tu padre jamás va a poder cambiar, no tienes que ser igual que él, tú eres diferente y único ¿te digo por qué? Porque eres mi amigo y eso te convierte en una persona especial para mí" - A Draco le sorprendió que su madre lo recordara, eso había sucedido hacía más de dos años, cuando Miranda y su madre lo había encontrado en los jardines, enojado por todo lo que su padre y los amigos del mismo esperaban de él, le habían dicho en numerosas ocasiones que no parecía ser un Malfoy y que era demasiado noble al no poder pronunciar el mayor insulto contra los hijos de muggles "sangre sucia", simplemente a Draco no le pareció correcto en ese entonces.

-No deberías olvidar que luego de eso me dio un zape y me llamó pedazo de tonto. - Recordó el pequeño de ojos grises, mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo nunca dije que fuera perfecta. - Dijo mientras hacía una mueca. - Pero yo creo que tenía razón en ese entonces y lo que te dijo aún es verdad. - Lo abrazó fuertemente y con ternura como sólo una madre puede hacerlo y sin abandonar la elegancia de siempre se levantó de la cama, abrió las cortinas y le dio un último aviso. - No sé qué le has hecho a mi hijo, pero lo quiero de vuelta, así que invita a tus amigos, extraño ver sus partidos improvisados de quiddithc. - Y luego salió de su habitación.

Después de esa conversación el ánimo de su hijo incrementó considerablemente y a eso se sumó la primera carta que recibió de su mejor amiga.

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Han pasado un poco más de tres semanas desde que llegué aquí y ya te extraño. Han pasado muy pocas cosas que valgan la pena contar. Gracias a las lecciones de francés que Fudge insistió en darme (ya sabes, antes de enterarme de que me mandaría lejos de Londres) han rendido sus frutos, por lo menos cuando no llego a entender lo que me enseñan en clases puedo leerlo en los libros. El lugar es agradable y enorme, aún no termino de conocer cada salón y pasillo de este lugar y al contrario de lo que pensaba, la gente aquí es muy agradable, me gusta hablar con los que van en cursos más avanzados pues hay quienes hablan inglés y así es más fácil para mí preguntarles las dudas que tengo, aunque también he aprendido que hay algunas personas en este lugar que se creen más que los demás por ser de sangre pura._

 _Por ejemplo, hay una chica llamada Bianca que va en mi curso, no hemos cruzado ni una palabra desde que nos vimos y ya me cae mal, es desagradable y todo el tiempo se pasea sola por los terrenos de la academia con aire deprimido._

 _Como sea, nada es perfecto y por lo pronto no puedo quejarme, por lo menos ya hice un par de amigos. Espero que todo esté bien por allá ¿te aburres mucho sin mí? ¿cómo están todos? Ya no puedo esperar a que sea navidad para volver a verlos. Cuídate y no me olvides o me apareceré en tus sueños para patearte el trasero._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Miranda._

Cuando Draco terminó de leer su carta se quedó pensando para sus adentros en que los días aun eran un poco aburridos, Blaise, Theo y Pansy aún iban seguido a su casa para convivir con él, pero no era lo mismo sin la energía que Miranda emanaba constantemente y que los contagiaba. Y Crabbe y Goyle estaban siendo amaestrados por él mismo para que le hicieran toda clase de favores, como un par de mascotas muy feas y tontas, sólo a veces resultaba imposible de soportarlos. Pero escribirle que la extrañaba era algo que alimentaría el ego de la metamorfomaga (o al menos esa era su excusa) y no era su intención sonar tan sentimental. Con eso en mente escribió su respuesta al día siguiente.

 _Miranda:_

 _Han pasado tres semanas y seis días desde que iniciaste la escuela ¿y ya nos reemplazaste? Pues bueno, a decir verdad, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho sin ti, desde que te fuiste descubrimos algunas cosas maravillosas que no teníamos desde que entraste a nuestras vidas: el silencio y la paz. Por cierto, Blaise yPansy están muy molestos contigo porque descompusiste a Theo, está hecho un mar de sentimientos de melancolía y tristeza desde que te fuiste, es deprimente estar a su alrededor._

 _No deberías olvidar que eres una tramposa, compraste los libros en inglés para entenderle a las clases y no tener que usar el poco francés que sabes, espero que Fudge no te descubra o no podrás visitarnos en diciembre, lo que sería una lástima porque no podría darte tu regalo._

Draco leyó lo que escribió y no pudo evitar pensar que algo faltaba, sin importar lo orgulloso que era y lo poco sentimental que le habían enseñado a ser, Miranda era su amiga y la echaba de menos, así que continuó.

 _¿Qué tienes contra los sangre pura? ¿A caso te lavaron el cerebro o ya no quieres ser mi amiga? Sólo déjame advertirte que "no importa en donde estés, no importa qué tan rápido y lejos puedas correr, jamás te librarás de mí"._

 _Tu hermano,_

 _D.M_

 _P.D: Ojalá estuvieras aquí, la paz y el silencio son huéspedes muy molestos y sofocantes._

Le pareció una mala idea mencionarle los problemas que había en su casa, pues sabía que ella era capaz de escaparse de la academia sólo para gritarle a su padre. Fue por la lechuza marrón que le habían comprado por su cumpleaños: Caelum, le ató la carta a una de sus patas y la vio alejarse de la mansión desde la ventana de su cuarto pensando en el tiempo que faltaba para que la metamorfo volviera.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta de ella en mucho tiempo y comenzó a enfadarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera su lechuza había regresado y se preocupó pensando que ésta jamás había llegado a su destino con el mensaje.

Por supuesto, él no podía saber que cuando Miranda recibió la carta en su habitación olvidó encerrar a Júpiter en el baño para impedir que viera al ave y cuando no estaba prestando atención el felino se abalanzó contra esa pobre criatura, haciendo que esta chillara y aleteara desesperada por librarse de las fauces de su cazador.

\- ¡Júpiter basta! – Suplicó mientras pensaba desesperadamente en cómo detener a su mascota. Lo más rápido que pudo, la chica tomó su varita y utilizó uno de los primeros hechizos que había aprendido. – Inmóbilus – Gritó. Júpiter se quedó paralizado en su lugar, aún con el ala de la lechuza de Draco en su hocico. Con mucho cuidado sacó el ala de Caelum y la examinó de cerca, la pobre había perdido un par de plumas y tenía un corte expuesto que ella no sabía cómo curar, así que se dirigió con el profesor que daba la asignatura de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Para su decepción, luego de que el profesor curara la herida, éste le había dicho que tendría que esperar a que la lechuza se recuperara y que hasta entonces no podría hacer que mandara mensajes, lo que hizo que la respuesta para Draco demorara alrededor de tres semanas.

 _Draco:_

 _Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el tiempo que me tomó enviarte aCaleum. Lo siento, olvidé que Júpiter estaba en la habitación cuando dejé entrar a tu lechuza a mi cuarto y la lastimó, no te preocupes, me aseguré de alimentarla y de que su herida se cerrara antes de mandarla de regreso. De nuevo me disculpo, ya te lo compensaré, creo que a Júpiter le hace falta un bozal o algo así._

Su gato se frotó contra sus piernas mientras maullaba, se subió al escritorio de la chica y comenzó a ronronearle, como si éste supiera lo que su ama estaba planeando y tratara de convencerla de no hacerlo.

\- No creas que te he perdonado. – Contestó mientras la acariciaba.

 _Será mejor que la mantengas alejada por un tiempo, envíame tu respuesta con la lechuza de la escuela que te voy a mandar._

 _Contestando a tu pregunta, no, no los he reemplazado, pero no esperes que ande por ahí como una marginada, si no hablo con la gente me volveré loca. Y ¿qué pasa con Blaise y Pansy? no entiendo por qué están molestos, yo no le he hecho nada a Theo, él está molesto conmigo desde antes de que me fuera y nunca me dijo por qué._

Miranda no supo lo que le había sucedido a su amigo, pero la ponía triste pensar que había hecho algo malo y que lo había hecho enojar. Siguió escribiendo para contarle sobre esas semanas en que no pudo mandarle su respuesta.

 _Durante estas tres semanas tuve un poco de problemas. ¿Recuerdas a Bianca? ¿la chica molesta de la que te hablé? Bueno hace unos días estaba fastidiando a un chico llamado Emillien hasta que lo empujó y logró que se lastimara. Como a Gabrielle tampoco le agrada no dejamos que se meta con nosotras, creo que mi amiga te agradaría; cuando tuvimos nuestra primera clase de vuelo me di cuenta del talento que tiene ¡es mejor que tú y yo juntos! Me ayudó a lanzarle una bludgera esa niña grosera para vengarnos por lo que le hizo a ese chico, hubieras visto su cara. No te preocupes, ella está bien, sólo era para darle una lección, no teníamos intención de lastimarla, pero ¿sabes? Ocurrió algo muy extraño, ella logró detener la bludger ¡Con sus manos! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es lo más raro y asombroso que he visto. Pero eso no evita que aún la odiemos._

 _Nadie notó lo que hicimos porque el instructor de la clase estaba ocupado con un par de estudiantes que chocaron entre ellos al montar sus escobas, así que Gabrielle y yo no fuimos castigadas._

 _En fin, las clases no van mal, amo la magia, todo lo que hemos aprendido es increíble y nunca puedo esperar a la siguiente clase para practicar otros hechizos, te darás cuenta de qué hablo cuando inicies tu primer año en Hogwarts, ojalá pudiera ir contigo._

 _Esperaré tu respuesta por el tiempo que consideres necesario._

 _Tu hermana,_

 _Miranda._

Cuando por fin le llegó la carta a Draco, quedó impresionado por lo que leyó, nunca imaginó que esa chica tuviera un lado lo suficientemente malo como para lanzarle una bludger a alguien. Fue ahí cuando descubrió lo mucho que a Miranda le desagradaban las personas que se creían superiores a los demás. Seguramente si hubiera estado ahí la semana pasada cuando Lucius había humillado a un ex empleado del ministerio de magia llamándolo "sangre sucia" ella se habría puesto furiosa.

De cualquier forma, decidió tomarle la palabra haciéndola esperar para escribirle una carta y en ella puso todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que le escribió. La última parte de su carta rezaba lo siguiente:

 _\- Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no trates de tirarme de mi escoba cuando esté volando sólo porque mi padre ya me ha enseñado a llamar a los hijos de muggles "sangre sucia"_.–

Ya no se sentía tan seguro sobre el mensaje que había escrito, pues basado en todo lo que la chica le había contado en sus cartas, sabía que esa nueva noticia no iba a agradarle en absoluto y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por el rechazo indirecto que Miranda les profesaba a las familias de sangre pura, haciéndolo sentirse menospreciado.

 _\- No me agrada mucho hacerle caso, pero sabes lo mal que me va si no obedezco. No puedo negarme. Espero que ya no te metas en problemas, ya que si te descubren no sólo te castigarán a ti si no te dejan volver a verme. Así que ya estás advertida. No te perdonaré si lo haces de nuevo._

 _Tu hermano,_

 _D.M._

 _P.D: No necesitabas decirme que ya no use aCaelum, ni loco lo mandaría de nuevo contigo para que esa alimaña asesina que tienes por mascota se lo coma. Todo se parece a su dueño ¿no?_ – Leyó una y otra vez su propio mensaje y se dio cuenta de la rabia que tenía por sentir que su mejor amiga podría tratarlo con desprecio si él se llegara a comportar como su familia esperaba que lo hiciera. Pasó un tiempo y recibió un mensaje que no esperaba para nada.

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Fui tan estúpida, te aseguro…No, juro que nunca más volveré a hacer algo así. Bianca es la persona más amable, divertida y especial que he conocido (después de ti), ella nunca lastimó a ese chico Emillien, ni siquiera es de sangre pura, ella es hija de muggles. Emillien era el insufrible que nunca dejaba de molestarla, estoy tan avergonzada, Gabrielle y yo casi logramos que sus padres sacaran a Bianca de la academia, la pobre no había tenido suerte haciendo amigos y ¿qué hicimos nosotras? Le damos un susto de muerte lanzándole una bludger. Me siento terrible y pasaré el resto de mi vida compensándolo._

 _Por suerte Gabrielle y yo nos disculpamos con ella a tiempo y logramos hacer que sus padres no la trasfirieran a Hogwarts, queríamos que nos diera una segunda oportunidad y fuimos con la directora Madame Maximea a explicarle lo que habíamos hecho. Nos dieron una hora de sermones y dos meses de castigo limpiando excremento dedoxy y limpiando los invernaderos. Bianca nos perdonó y fue a ayudarnos a limpiar sin que nadie se lo pidiera. No puedo creer lo crueles que fuimos con alguien tan linda como ella._

 _Te escribiré pronto,_

 _Miranda._

 _P.D: Bianca está enseñándole modales a Júpiter, ya que yo no soy la más apropiada para hacerlo._

Draco sintió una punzada de celos hacia sus nuevas amigas, pero no repudió la idea de conocer a Bianca incluso al saber que la chica era una sangre suc…una hija de muggles, si a su amiga le parecía buena idea él podía intentar hablar con ella, podría ser interesante. Obviamente, tendría que ser a espaldas de cierta persona.

Los meses pasaron volando y ellos siguieron hablando por cartas; mientras ella le escribía sobre sus amigas y él le platicaba sobre la mansión Malfoy, sobre Londres y las cosas que Pansy hacía para llamar su atención. Llegó navidad y aunque Draco trató de evitarlo, se emocionó por volverla a ver.

\- No puedo creerlo. Eres el peor amigo del mundo. – Se quejaba Theodore en el cuarto de Draco. Blaise sólo lo veía quejarse mientras iba de un lado a otro por la habitación. - ¿Estuviste mandándote cartas con ella todo este tiempo y no le hablaste de mí ni una sola vez? – Preguntó furioso.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Preguntó Blaise.

\- Si tantas ganas tenías de hablar con ella debiste mandarle una carta tú mismo. – Contestó Draco. Ya habían tenido esa discusión cientos de veces y ya no le daba tanta importancia como antes. – Además si le hablé de ti. – Comentó, el muchacho giró la cabeza bruscamente y lo miró con un brillo en los ojos que le dio miedo a Draco.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué le contaste? – Preguntó entre nervioso y emocionado.

\- Le dije que parecías un muerto en vida luego de que se fue y que era muy molesto estar contigo todo el día. – Blaise soltó una carcajada y a Nott le quedó una expresión de terror grabada en el rostro.

\- Hubiera preferido que no le hablaras de mí. –

\- ¡Ah, no, un momento! Eso no fue todo lo que le dije. – Dijo Draco con la malicia asomándose en la comisura de sus labios. – Le dije que estabas muy molesto con ella y que me habías pedido que le dijera que no querías volver a hablarle. – Theodore frunció el ceño y tenía la boca tan abierta que daba la impresión de que su quijada se había dislocado.

\- ¡Voy a matarte maldito pelos de elote! – Gritó el muchacho cuando despertó del shock y salió del cuarto persiguiendo a Draco escaleras abajo. Zabini no se apresuró a seguirlos y a diferencia de los dos bajó las escaleras arrastrando su flojera, aun riendo por el comentario del rubio.

\- Espera a que te encuentre. – Murmuró Theo furioso, había perdido de vista al rubio y ahora estaba buscándolo cerca de la sala.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Nott levantó la mirada cargado de pánico, reconoció de inmediato esa voz femenina. Cuando levantó la cabeza se golpeó con el borde de una mesita, sólo para observar a Zabini jugarle una mala pasada. El chico tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Miranda, mientras que la metamorfomaga lo sostenía por la cintura.

\- Ha ha ha, te ves patético hermano. – Rió Zabini.

\- ¿Qué estabas buscando? – Preguntó la chica.

\- Amm, yo…sólo estaba jugando con Draco. – Mintió él.

\- Ajá ¿y él lo sabe? – Se burló Miranda con ironía.

Theo enrojeció un poco y se dio la vuelta para que no lo notaran, pero la siguiente pregunta que le hizo la bruja lo dejo desconcertado.

\- Lo siento Theo ¿sigues enojado conmigo? – Preguntó Miranda con un aire más serio. – Perdón, no sé qué te hice ¿ya puedes volver a la normalidad? – Terminó de decir con un puchero.

\- ¿Enojado? – Repitió él. – Nunca he estado enojado contigo. Estúpido Draco, deja que te encuentre. – Masculló entre dientes, pero ella había logrado entender lo que dijo.

\- ¡Miranda! – Pansy y Draco habían salido del salón de té de la madre de Draco y corrieron a saludarla, mientras la mirada enfurruñada de los ojos azules de Theo persiguió al pequeño Malfoy hasta que éste se encontró con su amiga.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Preguntó Draco antes de abrazarla, escudándose en ella para que Theo no lo matara.

\- Pues mi padre y yo llegamos hace dos horas a Londres, pero acabamos de llegar a tu casa, hace como diez minutos. – Explicó, feliz de poder verlos finalmente luego de una larga temporada.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – Se quejó el blondo.

\- Porque no te quiere a ti. – Nott sonrió con placer al notar que Miranda asentía con la cabeza, bromeando. – No te hagas ilusiones, a ti tampoco te quiere ¿o sí? – Sonrió Blaise apretándola más contra su cuerpo, aun divirtiéndose mientras cabreaba a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre están fastidiándome? – Preguntó Theo con aire deprimido.

\- Pues porque eres como la mascota del grupo. – Respondió Pansy con indiferencia.

Todos comenzaron a burlarse de su amigo, el muchacho era el más joven de los cinco y era verdad que la mayoría de las veces lo trataban como a un juguete para perro, él siempre era el primero en ser atacado cuando combatían en los jardines (y eso ya era mucho decir considerando que no usaban magia) y siempre era el primero en quedar fuera del juego, hasta que volvieran a iniciarlo.

\- Sólo acéptalo, eres el eslabón débil. – Aclaró Draco mientras le palmeaba el hombro sin sentir ninguna lástima. Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, los adultos llegaron a la habitación y los llevaron directo al comedor para iniciar la cena de navidad. La mesa estaba rebozando de comida, la vajilla más fina de los Malfoy reposaba delicada y ordenadamente en la mesa con el plaqué y las copas destilando brillo de lo relucientes que estaban. Incluso para Draco, que había convivido con su familia tantas navidades, aquello era demasiado y sin duda pensaba que debía haber una noticia importante que quisieran comunicarles, o no se tomarían la molestia de invitar al padre de Miranda, o incluso a la chica misma, a tan elegante fiesta.

\- Quiero agradecerles, señor y señora Malfoy por su hospitalidad y por recibirnos en Malfoy's Manor a mí y a mi hija. – Comenzó Fudge mientras levantaba su copa, iniciando un brindis mientras se movía como un pavorreal. El ego le llenaba el pecho a Cornelius como el relleno al pavo navideño. – Espero que este año sea de prosperidad para todos los aquí presentes… - Miranda no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con exasperación, todos sus discursos se parecían y siempre sonaban falsos, la niña comenzó a picar su comida en el plato para fastidiarlo y hacer que se callara pronto.

\- No hay nada que agradecer señor Ministro. – Comentó Lucius Malfoy, que no se había perturbado con el tintineo del tenedor contra la vajilla que estaba haciendo Miranda; con un brillo malicioso en la mirada y levantó su copa en dirección al auror. – Es todo un honor para nuestra familia poder celebrar con usted su triunfo. –

\- ¡Un momento! – Dijo Miranda, quien soltó de golpe el tenedor y miró a Fudge. - ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué estamos celebrando? – Confundida, buscó el rostro de su padre pidiendo una respuesta.

\- ¡Ah, es verdad! Aun no te he comentado nada. Me han nombrado Ministro de Magia, te dije que todos estos años valdrían la pena ¿no es así? – Dijo como si estuviera hablando de algo tan banal como el clima en Londres. Adoptada o no la chica no pudo creer que no le hubiera contado nada hasta ese momento, eso era algo importante y no se lo había mencionado. No le pasó por alto a Draco ni a ninguno de sus amigos que la metamorfo estaba furiosa.

La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora Cornelius podría jactarse de su logro aun cuando Miranda deseaba que su ego se apagara cuando éste no fuera elegido para el puesto, y ahora era ella quien tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

\- Mátame. – Pronunció la bruja sin emitir sonido alguno, articulando la palabra sólo con sus labios para que sólo Draco lo viera. A modo de respuesta, éste pronunció en un susurro una sola sílaba:

\- No. –

El daño ya estaba hecho y si Miranda casi nunca convivía con su padre antes de que éste fuera Ministro, ahora era imposible tenerlo cerca, pues llegaba a casa muy tarde y con montañas de trabajo que ella le importaban un comino y aunque hacía mucho tiempo que se había rendido y ya no trataba de ser una familia con él, al le pobre Atos le había tocado atenderlo a altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, se alegró de que eso ya no sería su problema, una vez que regresara a la academia ya no tendría que aguantarlo.

El resto del curso de su primer año en Beauxbatons resultó muy revelador para ella y sus dos amigas, pues juntas disfrutaban de los paseos nocturnos y duelos de magia clandestinos que ellas mismas tenían.

Cuando fue el turno de Draco para iniciar su primer año en Hogwarts, Miranda los acompañó hasta la estación de King's Cross como cuando él fue a despedirse de ella y atravesaron juntos el muro que los separaba de la plataforma 9 ¾.

\- Miranda, no corras tan rápido. – Gritó el rubio por encima del ruido de la locomotora.

\- ¡Que lento eres! – Se quejó ella aminorando el paso y deteniéndose para que su amigo la alcanzara pues aún estaba bastante lejos, por lo que no pudo escuchar su comentario. Sin embargo, notó que había una chica que no se había percatado de la carrera que ellos dos llevaban, interponiéndose en el camino de Draco. - ¡Cuidado! –

Draco derribó a la chica, haciendo que ésta se quejara de dolor.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? – Le espetó la pequeña.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú la que se puso en mi camino. – Comentó Draco con desprecio. Levantó la mirada del suelo y apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la niña, mirando la furia en sus ojos castaños observando cómo su pequeña nariz se arrugaba y sus cejas se juntaban hasta casi tocarse mientras una línea apenas perceptible se dibujaba entre ellas. Una suave brisa hizo que el cabello castaño y esponjado de la chica levantara una dulce fragancia de rosas, miel y durazno que inundó su nariz; hipnotizado se quedó inmóvil sobre ella sin darse cuenta de cómo todos se habían girado a observarlos mientras cuchicheaban sobre ellos.

\- Así que por eso no tenías tanta prisa ¿eh? – Draco levantó la mirada y observó la sonrisa pícara de su mejor amiga. – Draco Malfoy todavía eres muy pequeño para andar buscando esa clase de diversión. – Comentó burlona mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La expresión de Draco no tenía precio, se había quedado pasmado con su comentario y la "hija" del ministro de magia, lamentó no poder fotografiar ese momento y guardarlo para la posteridad.

\- ¿Quieres quitarte de encima? – Demandó la pequeña, que se había sonrojado cuando notó la profunda mirada que Draco le había dedicado unos momentos antes, el rubio era lindo, pero la situación era bastante incómoda y a ella en verdad no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de los cotilleos. – La gente nos está viendo. – Susurró cerca de su oído para que entendiera la prisa que tenía.

Draco entendió de inmediato y su cara también se puso roja, le tendió la mano ayudándola a levantarse, su madre le había inculcado los modales de un caballero y la mirada de la castaña se suavizó un poco, olvidándose de su reciente enfado.

\- Perdona a mi hermanito, es un poco torpe, pero es un buen niño, cuando quiere. – Murmuró Miranda al final.

La castaña se rió con su comentario y le restó un poco de tensión a sus hombros.

\- ¿Ustedes son hermanos? – Preguntó escéptica, por más que los miró, ninguno de los dos parecía tener algo en común, de hecho, no se parecían en nada: él era de cabello rubio y lacio, piel blanca de ojos grises y ella tenía el cabello azul agua y ondulado, aunque con alguno que otro mechón marrón (sin saber que éste último color era su color original) sus ojos eran originalmente grises, pero en ese momento los tenía color caoba, por lo que ella definitivamente no pensaba en que tuvieran algún parentesco. Su tez, aunque blanca, no era igual y sus facciones no coincidían en nada, salvo tal vez por la forma de la nariz, pues incluso la forma de sus labios era diferente.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Bueno, no realmente. Sólo es una manera de hablar. – Aclaró Miranda.

\- Somos bastante cercanos. – Dijo Draco, restándole importancia.

\- Ya veo. ¿Es el primer año en Hogwarts de los dos? – Todavía curiosa, no pudo evitar pensar que había conseguido a sus primeros amigos incluso antes de iniciar el curso en el colegio.

\- Mmm, bueno yo no... – Contestó la metamorfo. Durante un rato platicaron con ella contándole sobre cómo ambos se conocieron en el ministerio de magia y de cómo el padre de Miranda la había mandado a estudiar a Francia. Algo en la chiza de cabello esponjado le resultaba familiar, pero lo que a Draco le sorprendió era lo mucho que la castaña sabía acerca de Hogwarts y la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que hablaba sobre los libros y las clases que llevarían en su primer año; conversaron sobre sus varitas y acerca de las propiedades y características de éstas, maravillado Malfoy pensó que la chica tal vez provenía de sangre mágica, que sus padres pudieron haber asistido al mismo colegio y que por eso sabía tanto sobre ese lugar y sobre la magia, pensó que ambos podían llevarse bien y hasta podrían ser amigos si ella quedaba en slytherin. Pero la vida nunca actúa como nosotros queremos.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Draco.

\- Soy Hermione Granger ¿y tú? – Preguntó mientras le tendía la mano amistosamente para saludarlo.

\- Yo soy…- Pero antes de que se decidiera a tomar su mano, alguien llamó su nombre.

\- ¡Draco! – Lucius apareció haciendo a un lado a todo el gentío que se cruzaba en su camino, su padre lo miró furioso de haberlo encontrado hablando una sangre sucia y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de la mano a su hijo y miró con desprecio a la pequeña castaña, quien sólo había pecado de ser amable con su hijo.

Luego de verlos desaparecer entre un tumulto de gente, Miranda suspiró pesadamente y le explicó a la niña que no se lo tomara personal.

\- Sabes, en realidad mi amigo no es tan malo cuando lo conoces. El problema es que lo han educado con la idea de que la sangre limpia es todo lo que importa cuando se forman amistades. – Le explicó mientras la ayudaba con su equipaje. – Verás, el apellido Malfoy es popular por ser una de las familias con un extenso linaje de "sangre pura" y el padre Draco pretende que se mantenga así. –

Hermione analizaba todo ese lío en su cabeza, cuando leyó por primera vez historia de la magia se dio cuenta de que había una lista dedicada especialmente para familias que sólo tenían brujas y magos entre ellos, además de las medidas que tomaban esas familias para conservar su linaje, como la de casarse sólo con hijos de otras familias de sangre pura.

\- Piénsalo de esta manera. – Continuó Miranda. – Si alguien que no pertenece a un grupo importante de brujas o magos entra en una familia que sí lo tiene, es como "arruinar" el pedigree de esos ingenuos que se creen mejor que los hijos de muggles. – Dijo, alzando las manos para formar unas comillas imaginarias al pronunciar la palabra arruinar. – Pero ambas sabemos que las alimañas también viven en las razas puras ¿no? – Prosiguió, logrando arrancar una sonrisa de Hermione. – Tengo una idea ¿por qué no me ayudas a vigilar a mi pequeño hermano? ¿quieres? –

\- Claro ¿qué tengo que hacer? – Quiso saber. Incluso ahora que ya sabía que Miranda no estudiaba en la misma escuela que ellos, pensó que sería lindo tener a alguien con quien hablar, aunque fuera a larga distancia.

\- Pues es muy sencillo, si mi querido hermanito llega a molestarte o a insultarte de alguna manera no dudes en escribirme. – Sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su túnica y una pluma fuente de su bolsa, escribiendo la dirección autorizada para la entrada de lechuzas a Beauxbatons. – Así podré encargarme de él cuando regrese a casa para vacaciones. – Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione sonrió y entró al tren un poco más animada y menos nerviosa de lo que había estado antes de ingresar a la plataforma, mientras que Miranda caminó hacia su derecha en la dirección en que habían desaparecido padre e hijo.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? – Preguntó Miranda cuando se alejaron de Lucius.

\- Nada, estaba siendo amable hasta que él se apareció. -

-Amable mi trasero ¿te diste cuenta de lo triste que estaba esa niña? – Draco se encogió de hombros. - ¿por qué no opusiste resistencia? -

\- No la conozco, pero ahora veo por qué me resultaba tan familiar, era la sang…la hija de muggles que vimos en la tienda de Madame Malkin. – Corrigió él ante la mirada de advertencia de su amiga, luego de que su padre la repitiera en casa hasta el cansancio, ahora le resultaba una frase de los más normal. – ¡Auch! No es mi culpa, fue mi padre. – Dijo sobándose la cabeza para aliviar el dolor del zape que le dio.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay una edad en la que debes de dejar de culpar a tus padres por todo lo que haces y lo que te sucede en la vida. – Le reclamó la metamorfomaga con fastidio. – Draco, recuerda que cuando llegues a Hogwarts él no va a estar ahí vigilándote. Velo como una oportunidad para hacer lo que quieras. –

Draco dudó durante varios segundos, pero le prometió que lo intentaría.

\- De igual manera no esperes que hable con esa chica. Si los demás me ven con ella no podré forjarme una buena reputación. – Dijo, quejándose por su mala suerte, realmente había pensado que podría llevarse bien con esa castaña, hasta que se dio cuenta que era una hija de muggles y vio que una amistad con ella no tenía futuro.

\- Amigos, a donde sea que vayas siempre haces amigos. – A Draco no se le escapó el sarcasmo en sus comentarios y no pudo evitar enfadarse. Había sido él que había sido engañado, tocó a una hija de muggles y habló con ella durante un largo rato, y era él el que había recibido el regaño.

Subió al expreso de Hogwarts y se despidió de su familia por la ventanilla del tren, sin duda su estancia en Hogwarts resultaría interesante.

* * *

Los años pasaban y las cartas volaban viajando entre Londres y Francia con una lechuza diferente todos los días, los acontecimientos del primer año de Draco se resumían en haber quedado en la casa de slytherin y de haber quedado humillado al haber sido rechazado por el famoso Harry Potter, quien hizo amistad de inmediato con el menor de los varones Weasley y con la pequeña niña de cabello esponjado que había conocido formalmente en la estación de King's Cross. Mientras que su segundo año era un relato de amargura cuando no pudo recibir ningún mérito por haber entrado por sus propias habilidades al equipo de quidditch, sino que todos pensaron que su padre había intervenido con esas escobas nuevas para todo el equipo para asegurar su entrada al equipo de slytherin.

Cada cosa que pasaba en Hogwarts era escrito en un pergamino por dos personas diferentes y por supuesto ambas contenían puntos de vista y versiones diferentes, todo era mandado directo a Miranda, quien escribía su respuesta para Draco y Hermione, la bruja se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su amigo se había transformado, pues se notaba la enemistad que tenía con los gryffindor y en especial con Harry y sus amigos. La gota que derramó el vaso fue el uso de ese despreciable insulto que usó contra Hermione en su segundo año, cuando Malfoy llamó sangre sucia a Granger luego de un partido de slytherin en que Draco empujó a uno de los jugadores del equipo de gryffindor provocando el enfado de la leona e interviniendo en la pelea, Miranda le escribió apenas un párrafo preguntándole a su amigo qué le sucedió, comentándole su decepción.

Hermione le describía con detalle todo lo que hacía en Hogwarts con sus nuevos amigos, así que cuando dejó de recibir cartas durante una temporada se preocupó y le pidió a Draco averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo, y, aunque lo hizo algo a regañadientes, recibió su respuesta en poco tiempo. Draco le había dicho que la castaña estaba petrificada y pudo notar un poco de miedo en sus palabras cuando leyó la carta, había una criatura asechando a los impuros y cuando finalmente alcanzó a Hermione, Malfoy entendió la gravedad del asunto; con mucha alegría Miranda recibió una carta que renovó su esperanza: su amigo no estaba tan perdido después de todo, luego de que la castaña recuperara la conciencia, Draco se disculpó con ella por haber usado ese insulto en su contra y le comentó con mucha vergüenza cómo su padre lo orillaba a cometer esa clase de estupideces, por supuesto, no esperaba que se hicieran amigos, pero por lo menos la agresividad y el mal humor disminuyó considerablemente.

Y aunque el elfo de la familia Malfoy, Dobby, había sido liberado por Harry Potter, Miranda tenía otros asuntos que atender para entonces. Antes de dar inicio a su cuarto año en Beauxbatons la chica no dejaba de ver un enorme perro fuera de la residencia en Londres que pertenecía a Lizzie (sin que ella aún supiera algo de su verdadera madre, claro) y que compartía con Fudge, el can siempre se paseaba por el parque sin hacer ninguna otra cosa que olfatear en el suelo mientras recorría la banqueta del parque y, si era de día, jugaba con alguno que otro niño. En más de una ocasión ella había tratado de acercarse, pero no quería que Cornelius se diera cuenta porque había un asesino en serie en el mundo mágico y le impuso un toque de queda en el que le prohibía salir a partir de las nueve de la noche, como siempre ella no le hizo caso. Por lo que un día corrió con suerte y decidió salir de noche dejando a Júpiter vigilando la puerta, si Fudge aparecía él tendría que salir de ahí rápido para avisarle.

La chica esperó por cinco minutos y luego escuchó un ladrido detrás de ella, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a la criatura éste se quedó quieto en su lugar y la observó por largo rato sin pestañear, sólo hasta el momento en que Miranda extendió una mano para que éste la olfateara, fue entonces que dio un brinco en su lugar y movió la cola con emoción y alegría.

Durante varias noches fue lo mismo, ella salía a escondidas y el perro la esperaba en el parque a la misma hora de siempre, ella le llevaba comida para humanos, pues rechazó en más de una ocasión la comida de Júpiter y sería difícil de explicar por qué de repente llevaba comida para perro a su casa, así que ella preparaba algo de comida y se lo llevaba porque pensaba que estaba demasiado flaco, y aunque se notaba el agradecimiento del perro, a veces su comida era difícil de tragar, Miranda no era la mejor cocinera que hubiera conocido, pero Sirius Black estaba en deuda con esa chica.

Un día decidió decirle la verdad, se había dado cuenta que la chica era una bruja amable y confiable, en muchas ocasiones Miranda no pudo ocultar su don y constantemente le platicaba sobre la escuela de magia a la que asistía, por supuesto al creer que él era un perro no sospechó de él en ningún momento, por lo que Sirius tomó la decisión de mostarle su verdadera identidad, pensaba que la chica era razonable y que si le explicaba todo ella entendería y tal vez podría ayudarle a encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Esa noche tuvo su oportunidad, la bruja despertó a mitad de la noche y ya no pudo volver a dormir, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo, con suerte se encontraría con el perro y podría jugar un rato con él, y así fue, lo encontró pero justo cuando iba a acariciarlo éste salió corriendo y se ocultó detrás de la resbaladilla.

\- Huesos ¿estás bien? - Su nombre había derivado del estado anímico en que había visto al animal por primera vez, le pareció divertido que el perro no pudiera entenderlo. - ¿A dónde vas? - Caminó en su dirección hasta que la voz de un hombre la detuvo.

\- Detente. - Se escuchó tras la resbaladilla de metal. - No te acerques. -

Miranda palideció bajo la luz de los faroles del parque.

\- ¿Qui...quién eres? ¿Qué pasó con huesos? - Pronunció con un leve tartamudeo y sacó lentamente su varita de la coleta alta que se había atado en el cabello. - Sal de ahí. - Ordenó.

\- No hasta que prometas que no vas a hacer nada estúpido con esa varita. ¡Oh, sí! Sé lo que eres, yo también soy como tú. - Aunque no podía ver su rostro, Sirius se imaginaba su expresión atónita, en ese momento debía de estar recordando todo lo que le había contado en esos días.

\- No prometo nada, me gusta hacer cosas estúpidas. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Pudo escuchar la risa del hombre al otro lado de esa barrera metálica que lo ocultaba de su vista.

\- Muy bien, no ataques, voy a salir. - Sirius levantó las manos a la altura de su rostro preparado para hacerse a un lado si a la chica se le ocurría hacer algo. - No entres en pánico ¿de acuerdo? - Le advirtió antes de darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Por qué entraría en pánico? - Cuestionó ella, sin embargo, cuando vio rostro al fin, entendió de qué hablaba. - No puede ser. - Susurró con voz trémula.

Miranda se quedó clavada en su lugar y un par de segundos después la bruja lanzó un hechizo al fugitivo, mientras éste se hacía a un lado rápidamente para apartarse del camino, el _desmaius_ que Miranda conjuró fue a estrellarse a la pared de uno de los vecinos. Black llegó hasta ella y le cubrió la boca, le quitó la varita y la arrastró con él hasta una callejuela apenas iluminada por la luminaria pública.

\- Deja de moverte, por favor. Si no dejas de hacer ruido te silenciaré. ¡Auch! - En cuanto pudo abrir la boca, la bruja lo había mordido en la mano y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. - ¿No olvidaste algo? - Preguntó.

\- _¡Demonios! Mi varita._ \- Se maldijo mentalmente. Miró la mano derecha de Sirius y encontró lo que buscaba, se concentró en lo que quería sin apartar la vista de su varita. Cuando el hombre logró dar sólo un par de pasos más ella consiguió lo que quería, su varita salió volando en su dirección y ella alzó el brazo para atraparla y recuperarla.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -Se quedó pasmado unos segundos y luego recuperó la compostura. - Espera, tienes que dejarme explicarte. - Comenzó rápidamente antes de que se le ocurriera atacarlo o algo parecido. - No todo lo que has escuchado sobre mí es verdad. -

\- ¿De verdad? - Comentó sarcásticamente. - ¿Cómo qué? ¿Que no escapaste de la prisión de Azkaban? - Replicó con ira, pero sin decidirse a hacer nada todavía.

\- Bueno, tal vez eso si es verdad, pero…-

\- ¿O quizás vas a decirme que no asesinaste a todos esos muggles? -

\- ¡Yo no soy ningún asesino! - Exclamó desesperado. - ¿No crees que si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho desde el momento en que te vi? ¿Por qué abandonaría el disfraz perfecto sólo para hablar contigo? -

\- No lo sé. - Admitió ella. - Quizás sólo no soy tu objetivo principal. - Argumentó. No estaba segura de afirmarlo, pero pudo ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos cuando lo llamó asesino.

\- Si tan sólo me das un minuto estoy seguro de que puedo explicarlo. -

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó al cabo de casi un minuto. - Incluso si me lo dijeras ¿cómo pretendes hacer que te crea? -

Sirius no había pensado en eso y era una muy buena pregunta.

\- No lo sé...¿Tienes un pensadero? -

Con mucha precaución dirigió al hombre al interior de la residencia que antes pertenecía a Potter; como si fuera un espejismo el edificio apareció justo en el centro de la calle Magnolia Road, sin dar señales de que la calle hubiera estado ahí segundos antes; Sirius no pudo evitar recordar algo cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta y vio a Júpiter, los enormes ojos verdes del gato y el collar que llevaba puesto lo detuvieron abruptamente.

\- Ese gato ¿cómo lo obtuviste? - Preguntó con sorpresa.

\- ¿Obtener? No lo sé. Júpiter ha estado aquí desde que tengo memoria. - Con una explicación pendiente, a Miranda le sorprendió que el mago fugitivo le hiciera preguntas sobre su mascota. - Bien, vas a quedarte en la sala hasta que regrese. No toques nada y no me hagas arrepentirme de estar ayudándote. - La metamorfomaga se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero regresó sobre sus pasos y con un movimiento lento de la varita encadenó la pierna de Black a una de las columnas de la sala. - Lo siento, mi padre no está en casa y no puedo arriesgarme contigo aquí si mientes. -

El hombre pudo escuchar sus pisadas en el segundo piso y cuando Miranda bajó se sorprendió al verlo sentado en la alfombra tan tranquilo, jugando con Júpiter, sin tratar de soltarse.

\- Aún no comprendo qué necesitas de mí. - Comentó Miranda confundida.

\- Ya lo verás. ¿Puedo? - Dijo dulcemente dirigiendo su atención a la varia de la chica. Ella torció la boca no muy segura de lo que hacía, pero accedió. Sirius dirigió la punta de su varita a la sien y lo vertió en el pensadero, indicándole que ya podía mirar.

\- No creas que te dejaré aquí para que hagas lo que quieras. Tú también vendrás. - Lo tomó de la mano y deshizo la cadena que lo ataba, sin darle tiempo de decir nada, ambos se sumergieron en el pasado. - Debo estar loca. - Murmuró, antes de aterrizar sobre el asfalto.

Las imágenes que se iban reproduciendo la dejaron desconcertada, miró a su alrededor la primera vez, vio a una familia en sala de su hogar y a tres hombres alrededor de ellos, James y Lily Potter cargaban a su hijo, mientras que un hombre regordete y con el parecido a una rata junto a un hombre que parecía demacrado y cansado y, uno más, que llevaba una larga y espesa barba blanca, siendo testigos de cómo Black se convertía en el padrino de Harry Potter, mientras que el Sirius del presente le explicaba el panorama a la muchacha. La escena cambió y pudo ver a dos hombres discutiendo, uno de ellos era un Sirius más joven y sano que el que estaba a un lado de ella en ese momento y el otro el padre de Harry.

\- Ese era mi mejor amigo: James. - Comenzó Sirius. - Yo quería ser el guardián del encantamiento Fidelio para que él, Lily y el pequeño Harry pudieran vivir tranquilos; pero no me dejó hacerlo. Él sabía que yo estaría dispuesto a guardar el secreto con mi vida y no le gustó pensar que tal vez podría morir. Yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por llevarme el secreto a la tumba. -

\- _O tal vez sólo no confiaban en ti._ \- Se atrevió a pensar Miranda, pero se quedó callada y continuó observando. La tristeza en la voz y la mirada del desdichado hombre emanaba de cada poro de su alma, estaba destrozado de adentro hacia afuera y eso era más que evidente.

La noche en que sus amigos fueron atacados él no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, había estado reparando una vieja motocicleta en lo que parecía un garage y cuando hubo terminado la probó para ver que tan efectiva era, el Sirius del pasado sonrió triunfante y luego salió de ahí en dirección al Valle de Godric, en donde se topó con un el peor de los escenarios, una vez que entró a la casa y vió el cadáver de James en el suelo un torbellino de tristeza, rabia e impotencia se apoderaron de él, calló al suelo con un sonido sordo y seco. Miranda observó la tristeza del mismo hombre a su derecha y le dio un apretón a su mano en señal de empatía, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida.

Cuando vio cómo Sirius (en el pasado) salió en busca de Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero guardián, supo que él no mentía, cuando vio que su supuesto amigo se transformó en una rata y huyó. Jamás traicionó a sus amigos y nunca asesinó a todos esos muggles, pero el hombre que sí había cometido esas atrocidades había dejado que culparan a Black y lo encerraran. Pudo apreciar el momento en que Sirius escapaba de Azkabán, convertido en el enorme perro "huesos", huyendo a través de los barrotes entre los cuales cabía por la inanición a la que se había sometido durante años, por supuesto, una vez que salió de la celda, las cosas fueron más sencillas, los dementores lo ignoraban y la gente no se percató de su ausencia hasta que se hubo alejado de ahí.

Cuando por fin regresaron a la realidad Miranda no supo qué decir o qué hacer, revivir esos momentos dolorosos hicieron que el animago se sumiera en un estado depresivo, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar. La bruja corrió a la cocina y tomó un vaso, lo llenó de agua, se lo llevó al hombre y comenzó a reconfortarlo, nunca hubiera pensado que la historia de aquél perro desnutrido fuera de su casa fuera tan trágica y cuando se calmó lo condujo hasta su habitación y hablaron por un largo rato.

\- ¿Por qué nunca le mostraste esto a alguien? Pudiste demostrar tu inocencia. - Razonó Miranda.

\- Bueno, con doce muggles muertos y Pettigrew desaparecido nadie creyó en lo que les dije. Me llevaron a prisión sin un juicio y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para defenderme. - Dijo, recordando cada momento con amargura.

\- Qué suerte la tuya. - Ironizó Miranda. - A todo esto ¿por qué me lo enseñas a mi? - Preguntó, aún sin comprender lo que necesitaba. - Si quieres que te refugie no creo poder hacerlo por más de un mes, regreso a Beuxbatons en agosto y dudo que mi padre quiera mantenerte. -

\- Aunque la idea suena maravillosa, no quiero que tengas que correr ningún riesgo por mí. Ya me has ayudado bastante. - Comentó con dulzura, mientras ponía su mano contra la mejilla de la chica. - Estaba pensando que tal vez tú podrías saber en dónde encontrar a alguien. - Miranda no supo qué decir, si bien ella le creía, no le parecía una buena idea dejar que el hombre deambulara por ahí, buscando a alguien. ¿Y si después de todo la había engañado? o ¿qué tal si él había modificado sus pensamientos? ¿se podía hacer eso? La chica no pudo continuar en sus cavilaciones porque un estruendo se escuchó en la planta baja y escuchó claramente la voz de Cornelius atravesando las paredes.

\- ¡Maldición! - Exclamó con pánico. - Rápido, tienes que convertirte o mi padre te matará. - Susurró con urgencia.

A pesar de que Sirius le hizo caso y se convirtió en un perro, a la mañana siguiente ya no lo encontró, en su lugar había dejado una pequeña nota: "Gracias por la ayuda pequeño boggart (la pesadilla más dulce que alguien como Cornelius Fudge no se merece). No debo abusar más de tu hospitalidad, no quiero meterte en problemas. No te preocupes, sé a dónde ir. Cuídate."

Miranda se rió del chiste del animago, seguro que se estaba vengando del apodo "huesos" que ella le había puesto. Sirius no apareció de nuevo cerca de su casa y ella mantuvo en secreto todo eso, exceptuando a Draco, él no había reaccionado bien al enterarse de ello, pero al final, Miranda le hizo prometer que no dijera nada, de todos modos, Sirius no le había hecho daño.

En la última carta de su tercer curso en Hogwars que Hermione había redactado para ella, le contó cómo habían descubierto la verdad sobre el padrino de Harry: Sirius Black, y de cómo Draco, luego de que Hermione le diera un puñetazo en la cara a su amigo (rompiéndole la nariz), había actuado con indiferencia cuando la leona se había disculpado con él, y sólo le había dicho "ya me la cobraré, Granger".

* * *

\- ¡Quítense de mi camino! - Miranda barrió el suelo con las piernas, derribando en su camino a Lucius Malfoy, lo último que vieron los Weasley, Harry y Hermione antes de que éste se golpeara contra el suelo, fue el vuelo de su capa negra, un borrón del largo cabello rubio de Malfoy y un zapato negro que salió volando del pie izquierdo de Lucius.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Mocosa estúpida! ¡Hazte a un lado! - Vociferaba Lucius, había quedado en ridículo frente a una cantidad impresionante de brujas y magos que se habían reunido allí para presenciar la copa mundial de quidditch; pero lo que era peor era que la bruja lo había humillado frente a los Weasley's.

Miranda escuchó a los gemelos reír a sus espaldas y si ya estaba metida en problemas entonces no importaría que ella aumentara un poco la apuesta.

\- ¿Qué acaso nunca tienen nada mejor que hacer? – Miranda negó con la cabeza mientras se reía, apoyándose perezosamente sobre el barandal que estaba tras de ella. – Señor Malfoy, ¿cuántas veces más tengo que recordarle en dónde está su asiento? Sé que se ha hecho viejo, pero debería consultar con alguien para que lo ayuden con su problema de memoria. -

Draco le dio la espalda a su padre, intentando no reírse como los demás, pero era una misión un poco imposible de cumplir.

Una vez que el ministro de magia apareció, Miranda puso su mejor cara de inocencia y alegó que ella no había hecho nada que no le hubieran ordenado sólo había ido a darles su mensaje de que los estaba esperando.

\- Debiste dejar que los Vulturi se encargaran de ella. - Escupió Malfoy, antes de sonreír despectivamente hacia la bruja y darse la vuelta en dirección a sus lugares en el palco privado del ministro. Draco la miró con los ojos cargados de culpa, pero ella no lo vio porque la chica mantuvo la mirada fija en la nuca de Lucius con la expresión inescrutable, así que luego de un rato Draco se dio la vuelta y siguió a su padre, aunque ese pequeño acto de compasión no le pasó desapercibido a Harry y a cierta castaña.

\- ¿ _Los Vulturi?_ \- Pensó Hermione, preguntándose qué significaría aquello.

\- Miranda. - Arthur Weasley la miró con desaprobación, pero la comisura de sus labios estaban ligeramente alzadas.

\- ¡Ups! - Luego de recomponerse ella sonrió y se giró para poder verlo. - No me arrepiento de nada, y usted sabe que nada de lo que me diga servirá para hacerme sentir mal. -

\- Vamos papá, no es para tanto. - Dijo George.

\- Si, el viejo se lo merecía ¿viste su expresión? - Rió Fred.

\- ¿Acaso no ven que esto es malo? - Continuó su padre.

\- No. - Respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

\- Si...yo tampoco. - Admitió el Sr. Weasley finalmente.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verlos. - Comentó Miranda, viendo a los hijos más pequeños de Arthur.

\- Te presentaría, pero ya los conoces. Aunque tal vez a ellos no, él es Harry, el mejor amigo de mi hijo Ron. - Miranda lo saludó y a Harry le alegró darse cuenta de que la chica era tan sencilla que no se puso a preguntarle cosas sobre su familia ni sobre su cicatriz. - Y ella es…-

\- ¿Hermione? -

\- ¿Me recuerdas? - Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, casi no te reconocí, has crecido tanto. - Comentó mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿Se conocen? - Preguntó Ron con sorpresa.

\- ¡Claro! Nos mandamos cartas durante mucho tiempo. - Dijo Hermione con alegría.

\- ¿Cuándo se conocieron? Ella no estudia en Hogwarts. - Preguntó Fred cuando avanzaban en dirección a sus asientos.

\- Yo fui a la estación de King's Cross antes de que comenzara su primer año en Hogwarts. - Comentó Miranda.

\- ¿Y qué hacías ahí? - Continuó Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que se habían presentado.

\- Bueno, yo estaba despidiendo a un buen amigo mío. - Por lo que había leído en las cartas de Hermione, Miranda no estaba muy segura de decirles acerca de Draco, intercambió una mirada con la castaña y ella sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Hay algo que siempre quisimos saber. - Habló Fred.

\- Sí ¿por qué fuiste a estudiar a Francia? - Terminó George.

\- Bueno mi padre creyó que así podría controlarme mejor y quitarme lo traviesa. -

\- Sí, como si fuera a pasar. - Se burló Ginny, Miranda le sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

\- Exacto, se dio cuenta de que no le sirvió de nada y se rindió. - Dijo restándole importancia. Arthur la miró con tristeza y la chica sólo le suplicó que no mencionara nada por ahora. El padre de los Weasley, asintió.

\- ¿Se rindió? - Preguntó Hermione, pensando alegremente en lo que eso podría significar.

\- Así es, me dejó terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts ¡Voy a poder ir con ustedes! - Cantó alegre.

Los gemelos se alegraron de saber que una vieja amiga de ellos se uniría pronto a sus travesuras y Hermione estaba feliz de saber que ella y Ginny tendría al alguien más con quién conversar por las noches, pero le preocupaba un poco que la chica estuviera ocultando la verdadera razón por la que había cambiado de escuela. Los únicos no tan felices por el cambio de la chica eran Ron y Harry. Ron no celebró igual que los demás porque no había convivido tanto con la bruja como sus hermanos (además de que él también era víctima de sus bromas) y aunque eran inofensivas al pelirrojo no le alegraba tanto ser el objetivo principal; Harry por otro lado no podía decir que la chica no le agradara, pero no la conocía tanto como los demás, sin embargo cuando el partido dio inicio las apuestas entre los Weasley, Harry y Miranda comenzaron, Ron perdió al apostar contra los irlandeses. Arthur invitó a Miranda a pasar la noche con ellos y Miranda accedió, pero a mitad de la noche pudieron escuchar el alboroto afuera de la tienda de acampar y la metamorfo recordó con pánico lo que Draco le había advertido: "No te quedes mucho tiempo después del partido, tal vez haya problemas".

 **¿Ven el espacio en blanco en la parte de abajo? ¿Sí? Bueno, quiero que me den su opinión sobre el capítulo y que, por favor, me ayuden a decidir cuál será el patronus de nuestro querido Draco, yo estoy entre un lobo o un zorro (quiero ponerle una leona aunque eso quisiera dejarlo para un poquito después de la historia). Por favor, ayúdenme, se los agradecería mucho, así que no lo olviden, dejen sus reviews. Próximo capítulo "Los Cullen". Nos estamos leyendo.**


	5. Forks

Sé que el título no dice literalmente "Los Cullen" pero juro solemnemente que a partir de aquí aparecen :3 Una aclaración antes de que comiencen a leer, en mi fanfic los patronus destellan algunos colores (pero no son sólidos, serían algo así como fantasmas con color), hacen ruido (dependiendo del tipo de animal) e incluso pueden interactuar con algunos objetos según la órdenes de sus respectivos amos. Disfrútenlo:

 **4\. Forks**

\- ¿Quién es él? - Preguntó Theodore, irritado por la mirada que el búlgaro le lanzó a su amiga.

\- No lo sé. - Admitió ella sin poder quitarle la vista al desconocido mago extranjero. - Pero es bastante lindo. - Dijo sonriéndole al muchacho desde su lugar. Desde su asiento, al otro extremo de la enorme mesa en la que el estudiante búlgaro estaba sentado, Draco pudo notar cómo ese fortachón le guiñaba el ojo a Miranda y luego volvía su atención a su comida. Theo bufó a su lado, completamente irritado, mientras Blaise, como siempre, se burlaba del más inocente de sus amigos.

\- ¡Vaya que la tienes perdida amigo! - Le dijo entre cuchicheos a Nott. - Mira tus bracitos, ese hombre te partiría a la mitad en tan sólo un segundo. - Comentó sin poder evitar reírse de su cara. Al pobre de Theo parecían haberle dado una tremenda bofetada en el rostro, e incluso se podría decir que hubiera preferido que así lo hicieran, ofendido le lanzó una mirada despectiva al búlgaro, quien estaba ajeno por completo a su situación y ni caso le hizo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a tu mesa con los Ravenclaw? - Le espetó el rubio, cansado de las risitas infantiles de Pansy y la metamorfomaga.

\- Quieren calmarse ¿por qué están tan molestos - Contestó ella sin prestarle atención del todo. Draco estaba molesto, pero no por el coqueteo entre Miranda y ese mago, eso le tenía sin cuidado. Él no entendía cómo su mejor amiga había quedado en una casa distinta a la de él o sus amigos, creía, que al igual que ellos, el sombrero la seleccionaría casi al instante para la casa de las serpientes, la chica era astuta y determinada para llegar a sus metas sin importar los métodos que tuviera que utilizar. Pero las cosas ocurrieron de otra manera, el sombrero seleccionador se había tardado más de un minuto en examinarla, afortunadamente para los de primer año Miranda había sido la última. Cuando el sombrero había gritado Ravenclaw, Draco se había quedado callado y la había visto buscarlo con la mirada, Miranda había compuesto una mueca sin decidirse bien a dónde dirigirse, si a su mesa en la casa de las águilas que había estallado inmediatamente con aplausos y vítores por recibir a la protegida del ministro de magia, o a la casa en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Pero Cornelius, que estaba presente en el momento de su selección gracias a la inauguración del torneo de los tres magos, le advirtió que se sentara de inmediato en su mesa para dar inicio al evento, lo que provocó que la chica lo mirara con desprecio pero, obediente, se sentó con los de su casa.

\- Alguien me puede decir ¿por qué ese profesor de ahí me está viendo? - Preguntó Miranda irritada, señalando al profesor de cabello largo y grasiento que permanecía sentado a la izquierda de la mesa de profesores. Miranda había sentido una mirada que parecía querer perforar en su cráneo y cuando giró la cabeza para buscar al responsable, se había topado con una mirada glacial y acusatoria que no logró comprender. El hombre aún no la conocía y ya parecía detestarla.

Los slytherin giraron la cabeza y siguieron con la mirada la dirección en que la metamorfomaga estaba señalando.

Severus Snape no podía apartar la vista de la muchacha, con los ojos entornados el profesor de pociones parecía estar sumido dentro de sus cavilaciones, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo Miranda podía ser sobrina del ministro de magia, que él supiera, Cornelius Fudge no había tenido alguna hermana o hermano y la chica no sostenía ningún parentesco con el hombre. Peor aún, la Ravenclaw se parecía mucho a otra persona que alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, había conocido; pero simplemente era imposible, aunque la niña era la viva imagen de esa mujer, no podía tener relación alguna con ella - ¿o sí? No, imposible - Repitió para sus adentros, ella estaba muerta.

Draco entornó los ojos y observaron cómo el jefe de la casa de las serpientes parpadeó un par de veces y luego, al verse atrapado durante ese pequeño momento de distracción, dirigió su atención lentamente hacia la conversación que Bartemius Crouch y Cornelius habían iniciado desde que habían terminado de dar las instrucciones para el torneo de los tres magos.

Más sin embargo, la metamorfo se dió cuenta que en la clase que llevaba con el profesor de pociones éste siempre rondaba su mesa por más tiempo del que le dedicaba a las demás; aunque el hombre con aspecto de murciélago sabía disimular, pues nunca iba directo con ella, sino que se ponía a criticar las pociones de sus compañeros, aunque éstas no tuvieran nada reprochable. A pesar de sus pobres habilidades culinarias, ella había logrado, en más de una ocasión, completar las pociones de manera exitosa, logrando apenas una pequeña parte del reconocimiento que el maestro le daba a los slytherin.

\- ¿Pero qué le sucede? - Le preguntó dirigiéndose a su compañera de laboratorio: Cho Chang. Miranda estaba completamente cansada de los elogios mal dirigidos para la casa de las serpientes. - La poción de ese chico no está ni la mitad de bien hecha que la tuya. Hasta un troll podría hacerla mejor. - Farfulló entre dientes, escuchando cómo los puntos iban dirigidos injustamente para los slytherins.

\- El profesor Snape jamás le da más reconocimiento a los alumnos de otra casa que no sea la suya. - Le había explicado, al parecer no tan molesta como ella.

\- ¡Pero no es justo! - Reclamó Miranda.

Cho alzó y hundió los hombros nuevamente.

\- Mejor acostúmbrate, él siempre ha sido así. -

\- _"Pues vaya que tú ya te acostumbraste" -_ Pensó ella con recelo.

Miranda no dejaba de preguntarse cuál era el misterio que envolvía a Snape, pero cada cosa que hacía para acercarse a su realidad era total y completamente inútil.

Pronto llegó el baile de navidad, y la chica estaba acompañada de Fleur Delacour y Hermione. Luego de haber bailado un par de piezas, las tres mandaron a sus parejas por bebidas y fueron a sentarse a uno de los rincones más apartados y silenciosos del Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Gabrielle? - Le preguntó Miranda a Fleur tímidamente.

\- No. - Murmuró ella sin afán de lastimarla.

\- No hace falta que me mires así. - Le reprochó la bruja. - Últimamente todos parecen creer que deben mirarme con lástima. El Señor Weasley, mis amigos ¡Hasta Cornelius! Sólo hacías falta tú. - Bramó malhumorada.

\- _Perdón_ , no era mi intención. - Contestó con la voz apagada. - Es sólo que estoy _preocupada por_ ti. Te fuiste sin _despedirte_ de tu amiga. - Dijo, sintiéndose mal por haber sacado el tema, la trágica muerte de Bianca había ocurrido hacía poco tiempo y era muy pronto para que alguna de las dos (Gabrielle o Miranda) pudieran superarlo.

\- Pues te equivocas, me despedí de ella a pesar de que Gabrielle no quiso ni mirarme. - Contestó Miranda crudamente.

Hermione levantó las cejas con sorpresa, nunca la había visto tan enojada como en ese momento y no lograba entender nada, pudo recordar el nombre de Gabrielle de algunas de las cartas que había recibido de su amiga, pero en ninguna mencionaba que se hubieran peleado. Fleur, por otro lado, sabía que su enojo no era para menos, si a ella le fuera arrebatado un ser querido de la misma manera en que se lo habían quitado a ella, también estaría furiosa. La metamorfo cerró los ojos y suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo Miranda abriendo los ojos. - Sé que no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo quien sacó el tema. Pero es que estoy tan molesta con Gabrielle, me dió la espalda tan fácil luego de lo que ocurrió. Jamás estuve de acuerdo, pero accedí a darle su espacio. - Comentó con la voz quebrada, aunque en ningún momento lloró.

\- _Tranquila_ , de _seguro_ _entrará_ en _razón pronto._ Ya _verás_ , _volverán_ a _ser amigas_. - La consoló mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Platicaron un rato más acerca de cualquier otra cosa hasta que llegó la pareja de la metamorfo, se despidió de ambas y se dirigió de nuevo a la pista de baile.

\- ¿Se peleó con Gabrielle? ¿por eso se salió de Beauxbatons? - Le preguntó la castaña una vez que Miranda se hubo alejado de ahí.

\- ¿Qué acaso no te lo dijo? - Preguntó una muy irritada chica, agitando su plateada melena de un lado a otro, al parecer estaba cansada de las miradas que muchos chicos le estaban dirigiendo, pero la castaña la malinterpretó y comenzó a irritarse por su actitud. - No sé si deba _contágtelo_ , a _Miranda_ no le gusta _hablar_ de eso. - Fleur suspiró. - _Pero_ , supongo que no _importa_ si te lo cuento, depués de todo no es un _secreto_. Todo Beauxbatons lo sabe y salió en todos los _diarios_ del mundo mágico a _pesar_ de los intentos de Fudge _por encubrirlo_. - Antes de continuar, Fleur tomó aire y Hermione se llenó de paciencia para lidiar con la actitud de la chica francesa, quien en realidad sólo adoptó una postura altanera para evitar que los chicos inmaduros que la pretendían se mantuvieran alejados y la dejaran platicar en paz. - ¿Has escuchado _hablar_ sobre los _Vulturi_? - Hermione asintió, había leído su historia en el libro de criaturas mágicas del tercer grado. - _Verás_ , _ocurrió durante_ las vacaciones de navidad, una amiga de _Miranda_ hizo una fiesta en la que las invitaba a _celebrar_ su cumpleaños, las _tres_ : _Gabrielle_ , Bianca y _Miranda_ , _asistieron_ al evento. Pero luego de la fiesta ellas se _dirigían_ a la casa de Bianca en la _provincia_ de Sicilia. Nadie sabe cómo exactamente _terminaron_ en _territorio_ de los _Vulturi_ , _pero_ hubo una pelea que las _involucró_ a las _tres_. - Hermione permaneció a la escucha con un nudo creciendo cada vez más grande y fuerte en su estómago, sabía a dónde se dirigía la historia y estaba deseando estar equivocada. - No se sabe cómo lo _hicieron_ , _pero_ las _tres lograron salir_ de ahí, sólo que no todas _salieron_ con vida. - La chica hizo una pausa y su cara ensombreció frente a la luz las velas y esferas de navidad que colgaban en el gran comedor. Su voz salió impresa con una pequeña marca de tortura. - Bianca no lo _logró_ y Miranda asesinó al _vampiro_ que le _arrebató_ la vida a su amiga. Para _reducir_ el impacto de la noticia, _Cornelius_ sólo les permitió a los medios decir que la situación estaba bajo control y que a los _Vulturi_ se les había dado una _advertencia_ , impidiendo que _entraran_ en nuestro mundo por un tiempo _indeterminado_. - A la castaña le dió un vuelco el corazón y se sintió muy triste por su amiga, Fleur compuso una mueca de desagrado mientras contemplaba cómo al otro lado del salón, uno de los de la casa de ravenclaw caminaba hacia ella con afán de invitarla a bailar a pesar de las muchas negativas que la chica le había dado durante toda la semana. De pronto le dieron ganas de salir de ahí. - En fin, a _Miranda_ no le gusta _hablar_ sobre eso. - Repitió Fluer. - _Pero_ la _razón_ de que esté tan _furiosa_ al _respecto_ es que _Gabrielle_ quiso que _dejaran_ de _verse_ _por_ un tiempo, no pudo _soportar_ la _muerte_ de Bianca y la amistad que tenía con _Miranda_ sólo le _recordaba_ lo que _tuvieron_ que _pasar_ juntas. Si me disculpas tengo que _irme_. - Pronunció apresuradamente mientras se levantaba e iba en busca de su pareja para poder evitar al ravenclaw, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de reaccionar.

\- _Pero qué falta de tacto._ \- Pensó la castaña, un poco irritada por la actitud de la chica francesa. Pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en eso, porque lo cierto era que pasó una gran parte del tiempo pensando en lo que le había ocurrido a Miranda y en cómo el señor Malfoy se había burlado de ella de una manera muy cruel el día del campeonato mundial de quidditch. - Por eso Draco parecía preocupado por ella, realmente la quiere. - Confirmó para sus adentros.

\- ¿Qué tanto murmuras sobre mí Granger? - La voz de Malfoy se arrastró a sus espaldas, Hermione dio un brinco en su asiento. Draco permanecía de pie tras de ella, con una bebida en la mano y la misma mirada altanera que tenía desde que entraron a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó la castaña ruborizada.

\- Deja de hacerte la inocente Granger. Te escuché decir mi nombre ¿acaso me extrañas? - Comentó burlonamente.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños hurón. - Draco arrugó la nariz ante el recuerdo de ese estúpido apodo que se había ganado gracias a ese desgraciado de Alastor Moody. - Además, no sé de qué estás hablando. - Continuó Hermione con un leve balbuceo, se había sonrojado no sólo por haber sido descubierta pensando en voz alta. El rubio se veía increíblemente apuesto con el traje de gala que llevaba, su cabello estaba delicadamente acomodado con un poco de gel, pero no como la plasta que llevaba puesta en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Sin embargo no iba a darle la satisfacción de demostrarlo, además, ella iba acompañada de Viktor Krum, el búlgaro superaba por mucho la apariencia del slytherin, sin importar lo mucho que ella no pudiera dejar de pensar lo guapo que se veía. Draco no se salvaba, su mente y hormonas traicioneras se habían percatado de los mucho que había crecido y madurado la leona, pero si iba a pensar así de una sangre sucia, por lo menos tenía que divertirse un poco con eso. Al menos sería más divertido que ser acosado por Pansy.

Draco se acercó hasta Hermione, fulminando su rostro con la mirada.

\- Te recuerdo Granger, que aún me debes una por lo de ese puñetazo. - Comentó Draco alzando el mentón y dibujando una sonrisa burlona con sus delgados labios, mientras que se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente, divirtiéndose por la mirada de concentración de la gryffindor. - ¿Acaso olvidaste encontrar espacio para tu varita en ese vestido tan apretado Granger? - Dijo, sonriendo con malicia, viendo cómo la chica retrocedía inconscientemente.

Y justo ahí se terminaba el encanto de Malfoy, Hermione entrecerró los ojos molesta y, viendo cómo Viktor se aproximaba hasta ellos, decidió zafarse por su cuenta de ese asunto.

\- No necesito hacer uso de una para defenderme, Malfoy. - La chica puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Draco y se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro. Confundido, Draco balbuceó sin sentido.

\- ¿Q-qué haces Grang…- De pronto Malfoy no pudo terminar la oración, pues el chico se había doblado de dolor por la cintura cuando Hermione había impactado su rodilla en la entrepierna del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - Preguntó una grave y ronca voz detrás del rubio. - ¿Estás bien "Herrrmione"? - La chica trató de no reír con la exagerada pronunciación de la erre en su nombre.

\- Si, claro. - Sonrió ella, radiante. - Todo está perfecto. - Dijo, tomando la mano que su pareja le ofreció para salir a bailar, mientras en su rostro aparecía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y diversión cuando esquivaba a Draco para poder pasar, dejando al rubio con un dolor punzante y la promesa de cobrarle todas a Granger algún día.

Luego de que Miranda hubiera abandonado el salón, caminó por un rato por todo el castillo sin rumbo alguno, tan sólo paseándose, hasta que una conversación la detuvo abruptamente, no había escuchado de quién se trataba y tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando, pero inconscientemente se quedó a mitad del pasillo escuchando. Sin darse cuenta, había caminado hasta llegar a las mazmorras, se acercó a la puerta de la oficina del profesor de pociones y pudo notar que los que estaban discutiendo eran Snape y Cornelius; aunque ignoraba lo que ambos pudieran estar hablando, se aproximó más a la puerta y agudizó cada vez más el oído.

\- No sé si ya se dió cuenta de que eso no le incumbe Snape. - Había chillado Fudge.

\- ¿De verdad? - Se burló éste, completamente en calma. - Entonces tal vez le incumba a su hija ¿o no? -

\- ¿A mí? - Se extrañó Miranda. A no ser que Fudge tuviera alguna otra hija adoptada o legítima, estaba segura de que estaban hablando de ella.

\- ¿Me está amenazando? - Comentó su "padre" sulfurado.

\- _¡Eso Snape! Acaba con él!_ \- Animó mentalmente la metamorfomaga, aún escondida detrás de la puerta.

\- Sólo hice una simple pregunta. - Se justificó el hombre, aún sin inmutarse por la alterada actitud de su interlocutor. - ¿Elizabeth Potter tuvo una hija? - La verdad era que Severus no necesitaba que le confirmaran la respuesta en voz alta, Cornelius era como un libro abierto y la respuesta afloró en su rostro una vez que él emitió su pregunta la primera vez, no hubo necesidad de utilizar la legeremancia. Ahora sólo le faltaba averiguar cómo pudo haber tenido una hija de la edad de Miranda si la mujer había muerto en 1975. Miranda, que no podía ver la reacción de Fudge, permaneció ansiosa escondida tras la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de hallarle sentido a todo eso, preguntándose qué tendría que ver esa pregunta con ella.

\- _¿Elizabeth Potter? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la familia de Harry?_ \- Pensaba Miranda.

Escuchó cómo Fudge respiraba ruidosamente y podía imaginarse claramente la vena de su frente palpitando con fuerza y sus fosas nasales ensanchándose cada vez más.

\- Bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Puede retirarse. - Repuso Snape sin titubeos. Escuchó una silla arrastrándose, chillando contra el suelo de piedra y comprendió que esa era su alarma de salida. Confundida, Miranda corrió lejos de la puerta para evitar ser atrapada escuchando conversaciones ajenas y fue a parar al lago negro.

\- Elizabeth Potter. - Murmuró a la nada casi sin aliento, mientras sus ojos se perdían en algún punto de la profundidad del lago, sus pensamientos giraban como un torbellino de preguntas e ideas erróneas ¿Habrá sido novia de su padre? Imposible, Cornelius nunca había tenido una relación con alguien, se necesitaría que una persona estuviera armada con toda la paciencia del mundo para poder soportar a ese hombre; o quizás Snape, descartó de inediato esa idea y se rió de su propia ingenuidad ¿Snape en una relación? ¡Sí claro, y los dementores cagan flores! Se sentó debajo de un árbol y antes de que pudiera seguir reflexionando sobre ese pequeño pedazo de conversación, un ruido la alertó de que alguien más estaba ahí. - ¡Harry! -

\- Hola. Lo siento, no quería asustarte. - Contestó el azabache, algo sonrojado por haber sido descubierto. Saltó del árbol al que se había trepado y aterrizó a su lado, aún con su traje de gala puesto. - No te estaba espiando, yo sólo estaba ahí arriba cuando llegaste y te iba a avisar pero…- El muchacho cerró la boca cuando Miranda alzó las manos para callarlo.

\- Tranquilo, no te estoy reclamando. - Comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, ehh, entonces ya me voy. - Dijo, no muy seguro de qué más decir.

\- Puedes quedarte, no es molestia. - Se apresuró a decir. Quizás Harry supiera decirle algo sobre lo que había escuchado, sólo que no sabía cómo abordar la conversación.

\- Amm, si claro. - Harry no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la amabilidad de Miranda, constantemente la actitud y acciones de la Ravenclaw lo sorprendían, como por ejemplo ser amiga de los slytherin. Juntos, se habían sentado a la orilla del lago, pero con la segunda prueba del torneo cada vez más cerca, Harry prefirió apartarse un poco del borde.

\- Ha sido muy duro para tí todo esto ¿no? - Preguntó Miranda, sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Eh? - Contestó distraído. - Bueno, en realidad, no sé qué pensar. - Musitó un poco avergonzado. - Jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría que participar en el torneo, yo nunca quise esto. -

\- Debe ser muy difícil pelear contra la muerte todo el tiempo. - Reflexionó ella, sumergida completamente en su propia autocompasión. - No logro imaginar lo que debes de sentir. Pero lo bueno es que tienes amigos que te apoyan sin importar qué. Debes quererlos mucho. - Comentó sin miramientos.

Cohibido, Harry no supo qué responder.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - Le preguntó la metamorfo.

\- Nada. -

\- Vamos, no voy a morderte. Puedes decirme. - Repuso Miranda. - Bueno, sólo si quieres, claro. -

\- Sólo estaba pensando…- Harry estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sin hacer que sonara prejuicioso, aunque sabía que lo era. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? -

\- Sí, supongo. - Accedió, subiendo y hundiendo los hombros.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste amiga de alguien como Malfoy? - Quiso saber el azabache

\- !Oh! En realidad eso no es nada personal. - Aclaró ella con una sonrisa. - Draco y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, nos conocimos en el ministerio de magia la primera vez que mi padre me llevó a su trabajo. Somos como hermanos desde entonces. -

\- Pero, no lo entiendo. - Prosiguió Harry. - ¿Por qué Malfoy? -

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Miranda confundida.

\- Pues, no quiero sonar grosero, pero Malfoy es...es Malfoy. - Exclamó, sin encontrar palabras para describir su confusión. - Es decir ¿no te molesta su actitud arrogante? ¿cómo soportas a alguien que no deja de molestar a los demás con sus aires de grandeza? - Para su enorme sopresa, Miranda sólo comenzó a reírse.

\- Bueno, no voy a mentirte, desde que lo conocí he tratado de hacerlo cambiar de opinión acerca de los nacidos de muggles, pero no he tenido mucho éxito como podrás notar. Pero no puedo responder a tu pregunta. - Harry entrecerró los ojos sin entender. - Bueno, los motivos que tiene Draco para ser así son asunto personal de él, si quieres saber tendrás que preguntarle. - Harry enarcó una ceja. - Lo sé, yo tampoco creo que te conteste. - Contestó riéndose.

Pasaron horas frente al lago, conversando sobre cosas sin importancia: quidditch, las golosinas de Honeydukes y del cabello grasiento de Snape, comentando con burla sobre cómo su cabello parecía un murciélago atropellado. Hablaron un poco sobre el padrino de Harry, y Miranda le narró la historia de cómo había conocido a Sirius y sobre lo mucho que extrañaba la presencia de "Huesos".

\- Espero que esté bien. - Había dicho ella.

\- Lo está. - Contestó Harry sin pensar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Se extrañó Miranda por esa respuesta tan espontánea. Harry no dijo nada, su mirada parecía culpable. - ¿Lo has visto últimamente? - Preguntó sorprendida. - Creí que debía estar escondiéndose por ahí. -

\- Bueno, si, lo está. Pero encontró un buen lugar para esconderse. - Aseguró Harry, sonriendo de lado por un chiste privado. Para su propio alivio, la chica no le había preguntado en dónde vivía.

\- ¿Harry? - Llamó Miranda antes de que el chico se fuera, había olvidado que tenía que preguntarle algo. - Tu, bueno...Yo me preguntaba…-

No supo cómo continuar con eso y estuvo a punto de desistir de formular la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó infundiendole ánimo.

\- Bueno, yo sólo quería saber si tu sabías quién es Elizabeth Potter. - Concluyó, sin hacer pausas para respirar, aunque luego de decir eso se sintió un poco tonta.

\- ¿Elizabeth Potter? mmm, no, no lo creo. No me suena el nombre. - Negó Harry, esforzándose por recordar, sin éxito. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

\- Bueno, es que lo leí en un libro. - Se apresuró a mentir. - No recuerdo qué decía, pero lleva tu apellido y pensé que tal vez tu la conocerías. Supongo que sólo es una coincidencia. - Concluyó ella, más para sí misma que para Harry. - Perdón, no es importante. -

Harry se despidió de ella un poco confundido por su actitud y aquella pregunta, pero aunque le había dicho que no, cuando llegó a la sala común de gryffindor una pequeña chispa de reconocimiento surgió, él ya había escuchado ese nombre...¿o lo había leído?, sólo que no sabía de dónde.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, esa fue la primera vez que Harry había tenido una conversación con su prima y sin saber quién era, esa fue la primera vez que Miranda escuchaba el nombre de su madre.

* * *

 **09:50 Forks, Washington**

Los Cullen se encontraban en su casa, se podría decir que era un agradable día soleado, agradable para todos, menos para ellos, pero no porque tuvieran que esconderse en casa por el sol, sino por una diferente situación, una mucho más importante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes ver nuestro futuro? - Se escandalizó Edward. Al ser un lector de mentes prodigio, el vampiro no tuvo ningún problema para hurgar entre los pensamientos de su hermana y pudo ver que no mentía. Por más que ella lo había intentado, esa pequeña duendecilla no había logrado recibir ninguna imagen del futuro de su familia.

\- Lo siento Edward, es como si alguien hubiera borrado todo. Algo bloquea mi visión, no puedo ver nada. - Contestó Alice, componiendo una mueca de frustración, mientras le dirigía una mirada irritada a Jacob a través del enorme cristal que separaba la sala de estar del jardín frontal. El quileute permanecía dormido en el sillón, roncando a un lado de la hija de Edward y Bella: Renesmee, parecía imposible que la pequeña Nessie (como le llamaban de cariño) pudiera dormir con semejante ruido. Jasper, la pareja de Alice, se acercó hasta ella y rodeó su delicada figura con sus brazos para tranquilizarla, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

\- Tranquilo hijo, estoy seguro de que hallaremos una forma de solucionarlo. - Comentó Carlisle, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de un muy afligido Edward para mostrarle su apoyo.

Carlisle Cullen fungía el papel de esposo, padre y ahora abuelo de la familia de vampiros. Porque eso era lo que ellos eran, una familia, no una normal, pero ellos habían forjado unos lazos que los mantenían unidos como hermanos, como padres e hijos y como pareja. La compasión y el amor que Carlisle tenía por la vida humana había logrado que toda su familia tuviera otras opciones, alternativas para su propia forma de vida y de alimentarse. Sí, ellos eran vampiros, pero eso no quería decir que ellos fueran asesinos, se alimentaban de animales, no de personas, pues consideraban que arrebatarle la vida a una persona era un crimen atroz.

\- Es mi culpa, sabía que Irina vendría y aún así permití que Jacob se quedara. - Se lamentó Bella, mientras se sentaba en los escalones de la entrada a un lado de su marido, Edward.

\- Por supuesto que no es tu culpa querida. - Aseguró Esme, colocándose frente a Bella para asegurarse de que la estuviera escuchando. - Tu no podrías haber adivinado que Irina reaccionaría de esa manera, no te dio tiempo de explicarle nada. - Los hoyuelos de la vampiresa aparecieron a cada lado de su cálida sonrisa.

Esme era la esposa de Carlisle, como toda vampiresa ella era hermosa, y una de sus más grandes cualidades era el amor incondicional que profesaba por su familia, su rostro tenía una delicada forma de corazón, lo que le daba un aire mucho más amable y gentil.

De pronto un golpe aterrizó sobre uno de los balcones en la parte trasera de la casa.

\- Son Emmett y Rosalie. - Confirmó Edward, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, ya que todos reconocieron las pisadas, el olor y las voces provenientes de las escaleras.

\- No logramos alcanzarla. - Anunció Rosalie a su familia, quienes los miraban expectante, todos, menos Edward. Él ya sabía la respuesta, la había visto en los pensamientos de sus hermanos cuando corrían de regreso a casa.

\- Irina se lanzó al mar, pero su rastro desapareció en la playa del este. - Comunicó Emmett, su ropa estaba húmeda, sobraba decir que se había lanzado al agua a buscarla. - ¿Lograste ver algo sobre nosotros? - Le preguntó a la pequeña vidente. Alice sólo sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. - ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? - Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda en la pared de piedra, cerca de la entrada de la casa.

\- ¿No es obvio? Hay que sacar a ese perro sarnoso y a su manada de aquí. Alice no puede ver nada si ellos están cerca. - Replicó Rose, su larga cabellera rubia dió una sacudida fugaz al voltear la cabeza para señalar a Jacob.

\- Rose. - Le regañó su madre, antes de que la rubia tratara de convencer a otro miembro de su familia que eso era una buena idea. - No podemos mandarlos de regreso a sus casas ahora. -

La verdad era que desde que Seth y Leah se habían mudado Alice casi no tenía una visión clara de su familia, pero justo en ese momento en particular, parecía que había perdido su don por completo, sin importar cuánto lo intentó, no vió más que oscuridad.

\- No es por los lobos por lo que Irina está furiosa…- Comenzó a explicar Alice.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Susurró Jasper, poniendo una mano bajo el mentón de Alice para alzar su rostro y mirarla, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en sus hermosas y delicadas facciones.

\- Irina nos culpa de un crimen que no cometimos. - Dijo Alice con la voz llena de dolor. De pronto Edward se puso de pie, con los puños apretados y la ira deformando la línea de sus labios, haciendo que éstos permanecieran en una tensa línea al apretarlos.

\- Claro, tiene sentido. - Gruñó Edward. - ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? - Bramó furioso.

\- Técnicamente aún no lo hace, Ed. - Repuso Alice con una sonrisa en la que la alegría no subió a sus ojos. - Lo está considerando. -

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Qué amable de su parte! - Ironizó Edward.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Alice? - Pidió saber Bella. Sin embargo no fue ella quien respondió.

\- Irina cree que hicimos un niño inmortal. - Aclaró Edward. Toda su familia, menos Alice y Bella dieron un respingo ante las nuevas noticias. Por supuesto, al ser uno de los miembros más recientes de la familia y una neófita, Bella no comprendió lo que eso significaba.

\- Verás Bella, crear un niño inmortal es un crimen. - Comenzó Jasper.

\- Sasha era la madre de Kate, Tanya e Irina, no biológicamente, ella sólo las transformó. Sasha creó un niño inmortal, deseaba tanto ser madre de un pequeño que convirtió a uno en vampiro. - Siguió Carlisle.

\- Sólo que no salió como esperaba. La mentalidad de los niños se congelaba a la edad en la que eran convertidos, no eran capaces de controlar su sed y pusieron en peligro el anonimato de nuestra existencia. Así que los Vulturi tuvieron que hacerse cargo. - Dijo Jasper, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar. Renesmee se había revuelto incómoda en el sillón y todos permanecieron atentos por si despertaba. - El castigo fue destruir a Sasha y al niño, Vasili. Se le permitió vivir a las demás porque no tenían idea de lo que su madre había hecho. -

\- Pero ella no es inmortal. Nació de mí, Edward es su padre. - Chilló Bella.

\- Si, pero ella no lo sabe. - Argumentó Emmett.

\- Dijiste que Irina estaba lejos cuando los vio en el claro ¿no es así? - Preguntó Rose, la vampiresa asintió. - Ella no pudo ver la sangre en sus mejillas y puede que haya confundido el débil repiqueteo del corazón de Nessie con el de algún animal pequeño, además de que los latidos de ese perro ensordecen cualquier otro sonido. - Terminó, frunciendo los labios.

\- ¿Y los Vulturi? - Preguntó Carlisle, llamando la atención al asunto más importante del que aún no habían discutido.

\- Lo último que vi fue la indecisión de Irina, no sabía si ir con ellos o no. La vi quedarse en Atenas en Grecia. - Confirmó Alice, afligida por las malas noticias. - No puedo saber qué decisión tomarán los Vulturi hasta que escuchen la noticia. -

\- Renesmee, sólo es una bebé, no tiene ni un año y ya tiene que atravesar por todo esto. - Se lamentaba Bella, sollozando sin lágrimas en el pecho de Edward, su pareja la abrazó y sus músculos se tensaron al pensar en su pequeña hija, Bella le había dado el mejor regalo de su existencia y le había llenado de una inmensa felicidad, que sólo podía compararse con el amor que sentía por Bella, al haberle dado una preciosa e inteligente hija. No le parecía justo tener que pasar por todo eso.

De pronto, sobre ellos se cernió un una inusual neblina de depresión, el miedo comenzó a inundarlos como una plaga, uno a uno, comenzaron a sentir el miedo propagándose, como una vívida pesadilla de la que no se puede despertar.

¿Cómo, siendo vampiros, podían sentir frío?

Jasper, que podía manipular y sentir las emociones de quien lo rodeaba, se sentía fatal, percibió su propio dolor y el de su familia, exponenciando los sentimientos negativos.

Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo peor de todo era que estaban sucumbiendo ante viejas pesadillas que nada tenían que ver con la situación actual. Con mucho esfuerzo pudieron escuchar algo mucho más desconcertante, en los límites del bosque, cerca de su casa, había dos personas escondidas entre los árboles, conversando sobre cosas extrañas.

\- _¿Qué demonios es un dementor?_ \- Pensó Emmett antes de desvanecerse.

 **14:50 Wiltshire, Inglaterra**

\- _Residencia Cullen, tres de la tarde, Forks, Washington. Residencia Cullen, tres de la tarde, Forks, Washington._ \- Se repetía mentalmente todos los días como un mantra.

Draco Malfoy permanecía en su habitación, sentado a la orilla de su cama completamente en silencio, tan sólo pensando en cómo había terminado cautivo en su propia casa y en cómo, en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que unirse formalmente a los mortífagos.

Faltaban apenas diez minutos para la hora pactada y tener que salir en busca de los Cullen, una familia de vampiros que vivía en un pueblecito llamado Forks al noroeste de Washington en Estados Unidos, al parecer el Señor Tenebroso estaba buscando nuevos reclutas y ellos estaban en su lista de deseos.

¿Qué cómo había terminado en esa situación? Simple: todo había comenzado hacía poco más de dos meses, cuando su vida había dado un giro inesperado, derrumbando el mundo en el que vivía y destruyendo la poca paz que reinaba en él. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se enteró que su padre había sido capturado por los aurores y lo habían llevado a Azkaban, manteniendo encerrando a Lucius Malfoy a mitad del mar del norte en compañía de esas desagradables criaturas que custodiaban ese agujero infernal.

Él sabía muy poco sobre lo sucedido en el ministerio de magia, Draco había tratado de detener a Potter y a sus amigos cuando éstos escapaban al ministerio para rescatar al fugitivo padrino de Potter. Por supuesto, a su padre podían condenarlo a una miserable, lenta y tortuosa muerte en ese infierno congelado, pero al ex fugitivo lo galardonaban con reconocimientos por irrumpir en el ministerio de magia. Al parecer el hombre había logrado demostrar su inocencia ante el ministerio de magia luego de probar su participación en la captura de algunos de los mortífagos la noche que Potter y sus amigos se infiltraron en el departamento de misterios.

Y por si eso fuera poco, ahora él tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

\- Señor Malfoy. - Una mujer alta de unos veinte y tantos años, con el cabello rojo brillante y de facciones duras se abrió paso por la puerta de su habitación mientras caminaba con aires de grandeza hasta quedar de frente con él.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar? - Bramó Draco.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me importa hacerlo? - Se burló ella, con su ridículo acento ruso, ella simplemente no se veía ni sonaba como una rusa genuina. Pero se las había arreglado para que ese detalle no le importara al Señor Tenebroso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inna? - Replicó el rubio.

\- Señor Malfoy, no sea tan engreído, que no he venido aquí a visitarlo. - Dijo, examinando con desprecio su habitación. Había algo en esa mortífaga que Draco no terminaba de entender, Inna era una de las nuevas reclutas con las que el Señor Tenebroso se había hecho desde hacía poco más de un mes, al parecer era uno de sus nuevos descubrimientos. Ella y su mellizo Aleksey se habían unido recientemente a los seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y éste no podía estar más satisfecho por sus nuevas adquisiciones y por el gran talento que habían demostrado los dos en combate; los mellizos habían superado cada prueba y obstáculo con honores y ahora era el momento de Inna para demostrar su lealtad hacia Voldemort, pues su hermano Aleksey, ya había sido envíado a su primera misión realizándola con éxito.

\- Al parecer ya has olvidado que tenemos algo que hacer esta tarde a las tres. En ocho minutos para ser más específicos. - Dijo la bruja, mirando por la enorme ventana que Draco tenía en su habitación.

\- No, no lo he olvidado. - Escupió Draco, molesto por haber sido interrumpido en sus cavilaciones sólo para que le recordaran algo que él ya sabía.

\- Sus modales señor Malfoy. No quisiera tener que recordárselos. - Amenazó ella. Pero sus ojos no mantuvieron la expresión amenazante que debían de tener. - Lo espero en el vestíbulo, no llegues tarde. - Inna, sonrió de lado y salió por la puerta sin molestarse en cerrar. Había ocasiones en las que la bruja parecía no ponerse de acuerdo con ella misma y no sabía si llamarlo de "tu" o de "usted".

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada de su habitación a grandes zancadas sólo para cerrar de un portazo. Se dio la vuelta y recogió su capa, su varita y su máscara, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto, y por fin supo reconocer el sentimiento que albergaba en su propia cara desde hace mucho tiempo, una expresión que se había acostumbrado a mantener desde hacía más de dos meses cuando se había enterado que su padre había sido encarcelado, cuando tres semanas más tarde se había enterado que él tendría que reemplazar a Lucius Malfoy como mortífago y desde que su supuesta mejor amiga, lo había abandonado: él tenía miedo.

Sí, Draco Malfoy tenía miedo. Miedo de fallar en su misión, miedo de terminar como Lucius, miedo de no poder proteger a su madre y miedo de morir estando completamente solo. Cuando Draco le había dicho a Miranda sobre cómo Voldemort estaba decidido a conservar el apellido Malfoy entre sus seguidores, la metamorfomaga se había puesto pálida. Miranda miró horrorizada la marca tenebrosa impresa en la piel de su amigo y había tratado de convencer a Draco de irse lejos de la mansión, sacar a su madre de ahí y refugiarse con ella en su casa, pero Draco sabía que no podía hacer eso, su padre aún estaba en Azkaban y si él y su madre desaparecían, entonces no había poder en la tierra que lograran salvar a Lucius.

\- ¡Bien! - Había exclamado Miranda. - Entonces no me dejas otra opción. - La chica se había dado la vuelta, furiosa de que su amigo no pudiera ver las cosas como ella lo hacía. Y así, sin más, la vio desaparecer por el umbral de su puerta, para no volver a verla nunca más.

Sacudió la cabeza deseando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Y pensar que él había estado ahí para ella en innumerables ocasiones, incluyendo la vez en que Miranda había tenido una larga estancia en el hospital de San Mungo gracias a las heridas que recibió en el departamento de misterios cuando fue a ayudar a Potter a rescatar a ese perro callejero de Sirius Black.

\- Por fin apareces, creí que te habías acobardado y te habías quedado llorando bajo las sábanas. - Se rió Inna, cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras.

Sin dirigirle la palabra o voltear a verla siquiera, el rubio se colocó la máscara y puso atención al frente, pues ellos dos no eran los únicos que estaban ahí. Bellatrix Lenstrange, Alecto y Amicus Carrow y Narcisa Malfoy permanecieron de pie alrededor de la mesa de mármol al centro del recibidor de su casa, sobre ésta Draco reconoció un espejo de mano antiguo de plata que había pertenecido a su abuela y el otro objeto era un pequeño joyero viejo de madera.

El chico buscó a su madre con la mirada y pudo ver que su expresión era orgullosa y confiada, aunque eso sólo era por fuera; Draco sabía que desde que su padre había sido llevado a prisión, su madre había permanecido sumida en la depresión, sumándole además, la angustia que Narcisa sentía porque su hijo tendría que tomar el lugar de su padre en las filas de Voldemort.

\- Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. - Habló Bellatrix con la locura haciendo estragos en su voz. - Su traslador se irá en dos minutos. - Dijo, señalando el pequeño espejo de plata. - Y éste los traerá de regreso a la mansión. - Continuó, ahora señalando el joyero. - Esto debería de ser suficiente para regresar con todos los Cullen. - Su sonrisa se ensanchó ridículamente, mientras daba las instrucciones a los novatos, afortunadamente la expresión de sorpresa de Draco permanecía oculta tras la máscara, él jamás había viajado con un traslador.

\- Recuerden esto: si fallan, no se molesten en regresar. - Se burló Amycus Carrow.

Draco tembló ligeramente bajo la capa al escuchar la risa de los hermanos Carrow, pero en ningún momento se echó para atrás.

\- Bien. - Dijo Inna. - Vamos por ellos. - Tomó el joyero y se lo guardó en la túnica, acto seguido puso un dedo sobre el espejo y se giró hacia él. - ¿Qué no vienes? - Le espetó.

\- Mientras antes se termine esto mejor. - Pensó Draco. Colocó uno de sus dedos justo a tiempo, pues el traslador había comenzado a vibrar y a sacudirse ligeramente, listo para realizar su viaje.

Lo más curioso no había sido esa sensación desagradable debajo de su ombligo, como si un gancho estuviera tirando de él y tampoco lo era el ver cómo su alrededor comenzaba a girar cada vez más rápido mientras sus pies poco a poco dejaban de tocar el suelo. Lo que había desconcertado al rubio antes de que el traslador comenzara a girar, era la mirada que los hermanos Carrow habían intercambiado, la expresión triunfante de su tía y, aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo visto, era que su madre e Inna habían mantenido el contacto visual y justo antes de comenzar a girar en ese remolino de imágenes, ambas asintieron con la cabeza, como en señal de aprobación.

\- Suéltate. - Le gritó Inna, luego de girar por algunos segundos que al rubio se le hicieron eternos.

\- ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿no tenemos que esperar a que esta cosa aterrice? - Como ya se mencionó, Draco jamás había viajado con un traslador, el slytherin llegó a pensar que la pelirroja le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Pudo notar cómo la mortífaga rodaba los ojos tras la máscara, pero para su sorpresa la mujer no reparó en más detalles y ella misma soltó el espejo, desapareciendo así de su vista. Sólo entonces Draco decidió soltarse justo después de ella y aterrizó sobre su propia espalda en lo que parecía ser un bosque, dolorido, miró a su alrededor y pudo observar que todos los árboles tenían un color verde intenso en las hojas y el tronco de éstos estaban cubiertos por una cosa verde y pegajosa: musgo, todo parecía estar atrapado en ese color verde, el cual brillaba intensamente gracias a la poca luz del sol que se lograba filtrar por entre ese dosel tupido de hojas y ramas.

Draco se incorporó rápidamente y se sacudió la tierra de su túnica y observó a su derecha a Inna, mientras ella se agachaba para recoger el espejo.

\- Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si esto fuera de cristal. - Obviamente una pregunta retórica. - Siete años de mala suerte. - Y acto seguido se guardó el espejo.

\- ¿Acaso trata de ser graciosa? - Se preguntaba el rubio.

\- Andando, hay que llegar lo más pronto posible si no queremos que el traslador se active antes de que lleguemos con los Cullen. - Con la voz cargada de autoridad pero no agresiva, Inna comenzó a caminar por un sendero que apenas era visible en la tierra.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Creí que el traslador nos traería directamente con ellos. - Se suponía que vivían en el bosque ¿o no? después de todo eran vampiros.

Inna suspiró impaciente.

\- No creíste que nos llevarían directo a la entrada de su casa ¿verdad? - Se jactó con su ridículo acento ruso. - Esto es parte de la prueba niño. - Comentó haciendo una pausa antes de llamarlo "niño". - No me digas que creíste que íbamos a llegar a su casa, tomarnos de las manos, tocar el traslador y aparecer en Malfoy's Manor así de sencillo. - Draco no respondió. - Entonces eres más ingenuo de lo que creí. -

\- Debo suponer que aparte de buscar a los vampiros tenemos que persuadirlos de acompañarnos hasta la mansión. - Bramó quitándose la máscara y jalando del brazo de Inna para que ésta se volteara. - ¡Tenemos apenas una hora! - Exclamó escandalizado; no era su intención sonar tan preocupado, pero eso era simple y sencillamente ridículo.

\- Hay que persuadirlos, amenazarlos, obligarlos o matarlos. - Dijo Inna con un tono de voz inusual en ella. No supo identificar el sentimiento que había filtrado con sus palabras, pero el escalofrío que le recorrió a la mujer de pies a cabeza al terminar su oración no había sido producto de su imaginación. - Así que te recomiendo que dejes de perder el tiempo. Si tienes miedo puedes quedarte, pero no creas que volveré por tí. -

\- Andando. - Draco no quería darle más excusas a esa bruja para burlarse de él, lo que parecía haberse convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

\- ¿Sabes conjurar un patronus? - La pregunta lo detuvo en seco.

\- Sí. - Respondió. Una de las cosas que Miranda le había enseñado a hacer antes de abandonarlo.

\- Pues te recomiendo que lo invoques. Pronto mandarán a los dementores a ayudarnos.- Draco empuñó su varita y de inmediato pensó en algo feliz...algo alegre. No funcionó, trató una, dos, tres, más de cinco veces y nada había dado resultado.

\- No funciona. - Comentó frustrado. Nada más que un inútil vapor plateado salieron de su varita.

\- Piensa en algo que te haga feliz…-

\- ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? - Interrumpió furioso. - ¿Por qué no lo haces tú si es tan sencillo? - Le espetó.

\- Aunque no sea real. - Terminó ella. - Sólo algo feliz, no tiene que ser un recuerdo, ni tiene que ser verdad. Sólo piensa en algo que te haga feliz. -

El rubio se exprimió el cerebro, tan sólo albergaba la esperanza de no morir ahí. De pronto recordó algo, un lejano recuerdo sobre una de sus huidas con Miranda, recordó la primera vez que la chica lo había sacado de casa, la adrenalina acumulándose en su interior, la emoción acelerando su corazón y la alegría que había sentido al correr lejos de esa enorme prisión en la que creía estar cuando era más pequeño. Sin importar lo mucho que hubiera tratado de no hacerlo, sus pensamientos siempre viajaban en dirección a la metamorfomaga, pero esta vez no dejó que la ira y la tristeza lo inundara, tenía un patronus que conjurar.

\- Expecto patronum. - Con dificultad, su patronus se abrió paso por la punta de su varita, primero la forma del hocico, seguido por las orejas hasta que la cabeza entera del animal tomaron forma. El cuello, torso y patas delanteras y traseras, hasta que por fin la cola salió al final. El enorme lobo de Draco era blanco y negro de ojos azules; corrió un rato por la tierra húmeda y se postró frente a su dueño con un ladrido, esperando sus órdenes. - Quédate a mi lado. - Pidió Draco. El lobo se puso a cuatro patas y agitó su esponjosa cola, listo para seguirlo.

\- Por fin. - Comentó Inna con sorna, no supo cómo pero pudo detectar un leve rastro de su risa bajo la máscara.

\- ¿No vas a invocar el tuyo? - Lentamente la mortífaga se dió la vuelta y se quitó la máscara, sólo para dejarlo ver su cara de incredulidad.

\- Que poco sabes acerca de los tuyos. - Comentó en voz baja. Se dio la vuelta y continuó avanzando por el sendero. - Al parecer no te has dado cuenta que los mortífagos son incapaces de invocar un guardián por el simple hecho de que no poseen recuerdos genuinamente felices. Disfrutan de torturar y hacer miserables a los demás, parece ser que eso no crea verdadera felicidad. - Comentó con un cabeceo. A Draco no se le pasó el detalle de que ella parecía excluirse del grupo de mortífagos, lo que era muy extraño considerando que era una de las favoritas del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Esa chica rusa era más amable fuera de la mansión o sólo estaba imaginando cosas? Caminaron por otros diez minutos, hasta que al final de la vereda ella dijo: - Creo que puedo ver la mansión de los vampiros. -

\- ¿Mansión? - Inna señaló una rara estructura que se asomaba entre los árboles.

El bosque de pronto se tornó tenebroso, el sol dejó de iluminar la copa de los árboles y ya no había ni rastro de los pedazos de cielo azul que había cuando llegaron, en su lugar una enorme nube gris cubrió Forks violentamente y la felicidad parecía convertirse en un recuerdo lejano. Draco se estaba esforzando por mantener a su patronus a su lado.

\- Los dementores llegaron antes que nosotros. - Anunció Inna. Notaron cómo un pequeño grupo de dementores estaban apiñados alrededor de un grupo de personas, sin piedad, estaban succionando poco a poco cada recuerdo feliz que tuvo esa gente alguna vez. Una alta figura encapuchada y tenebrosa pasó entre los dos metros que separaban a Draco y a Inna, mientras un escalofrío los recorría de pies a cabeza.

\- Al menos ya no hay que inventar excusas para llevarlos a la mansión. - Dijo Draco, aunque no lo demostró, estaba realmente aliviado.

Un gruñido los hizo girarse sobre sus talones. Había dos lobos de descomunal tamaño detrás de ellos, uno era gris claro y el otro era color arena, aunque el segundo era un poco más pequeño que el primero, seguía siendo enorme.

\- Creí que sólo buscábamos vampiros. - Susurró Draco.

\- Yo también. - Con las pocas lecciones de legeremancia que ambos tenían, notaron algo realmente extraño, además de sus expresiones, era como si los lobos tuvieran pensamientos humanos. - Qué interesante. - Murmuró Inna.

 **Lo sé, soy una terrible persona. Si leyeron la historia anterior podrán darse cuenta que estoy tratando de no aburrirlos con la misma trama y ahora estoy dramatizando un poco con cada personaje. Si les gustó dejen sus Reviews y si no les gustó también dejen sus Reviews, quisiera saber en qué les gustaría que mejorara ¡Vamos! Me gustaría leer sus ideas y opiniones. Gracias a los que le han dado favorito a mi historia y a salesia por tus comentarios. Nos leeremos pronto.**


	6. Reclutados

_Pff, eso sí que fue una larga espera, lo siento chicos. Capítulo 5:_

 **5\. Reclutados**

Leah y yo nos quedamos observando durante un largo rato a aquellos individuos, sin comprender qué hacían un par de humanos a mitad del bosque observando el hogar de la familia Cullen. Observé al pequeño lobo negro y blanco sin saber bien qué pensar, se veía translúcido por momentos y parecía que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer.

\- Creí que sólo buscábamos vampiros - Susurró uno de ellos, un muchacho rubio con un par de ojos grises que se dejaban entrever en las ranuras de la máscara que llevaba puesta.

\- Yo también. - Una mujer acompañaba a aquél muchacho, era más alta, tenía un peculiar acento y su voz la hacía sonar mayor que él.

\- _¿Cómo saben acerca de los Cullen?_ \- Me gruñó Leah. Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Nos quedamos un momento observando sus ropas extrañas y aquellas máscaras que llevaban puestas, ambos sostenían unos palitos de madera pulidos y nos miraban inspeccionándonos como nosotros a ellos. Sus reacciones anormales nos sorprendieron por mucho, cualquier humano en sus cabales ya hubiera salido corriendo al ver a un par de enormes lobos a tan poca distancia.

\- Que interesante.- murmuró la mujer pelirroja, me miró a los ojos directamente y frunció el ceño, después miró a su compañero, ambos parecían confundidos.

\- _¿Qué demonios son esas cosas negras que están por allá?_ \- Sin saber a qué me refería, mi hermana observó por encima del hombro de la mujer entornando los ojos, había una alarmante cantidad de figuras encapuchadas que parecían formar una especie de círculo alrededor de algo que no podíamos ver.

\- Verán, es algo difícil de explicar. - Contestó la mujer, dirigiéndose a nosotros directamente por primera vez.

\- _¿Quiénes son éstos? ¿Y qué hacen aquí?_ \- Pregunté, deseando por primera vez poder estar en mi forma humana para poder tener una conversación y obtener respuestas.

\- Mi nombre es Inna Petrov y él es Draco Malfoy. - Dijo, mientras se descubría el rostro y su compañero, con un poco de indecisión, seguía su ejemplo.

\- _¡Pero que rayos!_ \- Exclamó mi hermana, sorprendida e irritada por saber que había alguien más que podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- Tenemos un mensaje urgente para ustedes, es importante que lo escuchen. - No nos pasó por alto que el chico que respondía al nombre de Draco se veía incómodo y hasta podría decirse confundido.

\- _¿Acaso esta mujer tiene el mismo don que Edward?_ \- No entendía cómo podía haber más personas con la misma habilidad en este mundo.

\- Como dije, es difícil de explicar. Pero necesitamos que nos escuchen, hemos venido aquí a ayudarlos. Tenemos que…- La mujer no pudo terminar la frase porque justo en ese momento se escuchó el gruñido de otro lobo cerca de la mansión.

\- Jacob, espera. - La voz de Nessie nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y dirigimos toda nuestra atención a la entrada de la casa.

\- _¡Seth, Leah! ¿En dónde están? Necesito su ayuda._ \- Miré a mi hermana y pude ver que ella estaba tan confundida como yo, la voz de Jake resonaba con miedo.

\- Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarles con eso. - Habló la pelirroja, a la que había catalogado como la líder, pues el joven de cabello rubio no había pronunciado palabra en nuestra dirección.

\- _¿Ayudarnos? ¿Cómo para qué necesitaríamos su ayuda?_ \- Se quejó Leah.

\- _¡Nessie, regresa adentro!_ \- Jacob estaba gruñendo en dirección a Renesmee para que ésta retrocediera, dándole pequeños empujoncitos con su cuerpo para forzarla a entrar a la casa.

\- ¡Jake, basta! Mis padres. - Al parecer la pequeña había colocado una mano sobre Jacob y le había mostrado una imagen escalofriante de su madre, quien estaba tendida sobre el pasto congelado con los ojos mirando al vacío, la boca entreabierta y tres figuras espectrales sobre ella.

No lo dudé otro segundo, me olvidé de aquellos desconocidos y me lancé en dirección a la casa.

\- _¿Qué crees que haces Seth?_ \- Me gruñó Leah mientras yo pasaba de largo a aquellos extraños invitados - _Debemos ocuparnos de ellos._ \- Explicó mientras nos abríamos paso a empujones entre los árboles para llegar hasta los Cullen, resbalando un poco con la capa de hielo que se había formado en menos de 3 minutos, el récord más impresionante de Forks.

\- _Son sólo unos humanos._ \- Repliqué. - _Después nos encargamos de ellos ¡Hay que salvar a los Cullen!_ -

\- _¡Bah! ¿A quién le importan los Cullen? Son inmortales, no les pasará nada._ -

\- _Puedo escuchar lo que piensas Leah ¿Ya lo olvidaste?_ \- Repliqué. - _¿Cómo puedes pensar así después de lo han hecho por nosotros?_ \- La escuché bufar a mi lado con impaciencia, sus pensamientos dirigidos una vez más hacia esos extraños. - _Si son tan importantes ve a vigilarlos. No puedo creer que…_ -

\- _¡Está bien, lo siento! ¡Ya supéralo Seth!_ \- Pensó con cansancio. - _Se supone que yo soy la hermana mayor._ -

Al llegar junto a ellos comprobamos con horror que los Cullen, quienes siempre lucían imponentes, ahora yacían inmóviles en el suelo, sus miradas desenfocadas en dirección al cielo y los labios entre abiertos, mientras que aquellas criaturas parecían respirar sobre ellas con un horrible sonido de succión. Encontramos a Jacob peleando con una de esas espeluznantes criaturas que trataban de acercarse a Nessie y por alguna razón Leah y yo teníamos un muy mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Alto! - Gritó la mujer a nuestras espaldas. - Draco, manda tu patronus con los Cullen. Ya no hay tiempo. -

\- _¿Tiempo para qué?_ \- Me preguntaba yo.

* * *

Draco estuvo a punto de replicar, pero algo le hizo desistir de la idea. Inna había sacado el pequeño joyero de madera que les serviría para regresar a la mansión cuando hubieran terminada con su encargo para el Señor Tenebroso, éste se había puesto a vibrar y a brillar intensamente antes de desaparecer.

\- Literalmente, se nos terminó el tiempo. Debemos irnos cuanto antes, sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ellos vengan. - Asintió, sintiendo la urgencia de salir de ese lugar.

Las palabras de Amycus Carrow resonaron en su cabeza con burla "recuerden esto: si fallan, no se molesten en regresar". Muy a su pesar, sabía que no se podían tomar sus amenazas como algo sin importancia, el rubio comenzaba a preguntarse qué se supone que estaba planeando Inna.

La bruja había dicho que estaban ahí para ayudarlos, pero no estaba seguro de si lo había dicho sólo para convencer a los lobos de que podían confiar en ellos y así evitar que los atacaran o si tenía algo más en mente. Tendría que ser cauteloso a partir de ahora si iba a seguirla, no dejaría que por su culpa su madre o él tuvieran que sufrir.

\- Ve. - Su guardián se lanzó en la dirección opuesta a los otros lobos y corrió directo a embestir al grupo de dementores que se cernían sobre el aquelarre de vampiros. Uno a uno se alejaron de ese lugar, ahuyentados por la presencia del patronus. Habían actuado justo a tiempo pues las manos de algunos dementores se alzaron hacia adelante con anhelo, un poco más y el alma de algunos de ellos se hubieran perdido para siempre.

Draco tragó saliva al pensar lo que les hubiera esperado si algo les hubiera pasado a algún miembro del aquelarre de vampiros.

\- Por favor deténganse. - Demandaba Inna, intentando razonar con los lobos. - Basta, no lo entienden, eso no funcionará con ellos. -

\- Yo me encargo. - Le dijo a Inna. - Apártense. - Ordenó Draco a los lobos.

El rubio pudo escuchar la queja de los tres lobos que no parecían confiar en ellos y vio su rostro desde diferentes ángulos mientras que ellos alternaban la vista entre el lobo translúcido, Inna y regresaban a él. Los lobos que habían visto al principio le comunicaron al lobo de pelaje rojizo cuyo nombre parecía ser Jacob, al que Draco catalogó como el alfa, que los habían encontrado en el bosque y el supuesto "don" que tenía Inna sobre leer mentes.

\- _Tsk, muggles._ \- Se burló internamente al escucharlos.

Finalmente permitieron que el chico se acercara y el slytherin se dio cuenta de que la verdadera prioridad del lobo rojizo era que esas horribles criaturas no lastimaran a la pequeña.

Sin ninguna prisa, Malfoy ordenó a su patronus dirigirse hacia ella y el lobo corrió por el aire feliz de poder ayudarlo. Embistió a los seis dementores que merodeaban a la chica de cabello bronce y una vez que terminó con ellos bufó alegremente y se levantó en sus patas traseras quedando a la altura de la semi vampira quien, ya con menos miedo, acercó una mano y acarició su cabeza entre sus orejas.

\- _¿Alguno tiene idea de qué es lo que quieren?_ \- Preguntó Jacob.

\- _No, pero esto promete ser interesante._ \- Comentó Seth, un poco entusiasmado y sorprendido de lo que había hecho esa criatura fantasmagórica. - _¿Qué creen que sea esa cosa?_ \- Preguntó curioso mientras observaba al pequeño lobo que ahora corría en círculos al rededor de su dueño.

\- _No tengo idea, pero ese es el menor de nuestros problemas ahora._ \- Comentó el líder de la pequeña manada.

Luego de reunir algo de información útil de sus mentes, Draco se decidió a hablar con ellos, pero fue cauteloso al seleccionar sus palabras.

\- Si me lo permiten, tal vez podamos resolver un par de dudas. Pero considero necesario que regresen a su forma humana. - Replicó. - Si no les importa, claro. - No era su estilo ser amable, en especial con los muggles, sin embargo tampoco le apetecía platicar en voz alta con un par de lobos enormes además, admitió para sus adentros, así le parecería menos intimidante. Los lobos dudaron por un momento y pensaron que no les afectaría si cambiaban a su forma humana además, creían tener mucha ventaja sobre ellos si intentaban pasarse de listos.

\- _Bien, veamos qué quieren nuestros invitados._ \- Habló Jacob, dando la orden de ir a ponerse algo de ropa para saludar correctamente a la compañía.

\- _¿Que Nessie nos acompañe?_ \- Preguntó Seth.

\- _¡Claro que no! Déjala aquí afuera con esos extraños, eso le encantará a sus padres Seth._ \- Bufó Leah con sarcasmo.

 _\- ¿Padres? -_ Pensó Draco. - _Creí que este tipo de vampiros no eran capaces de reproducirse._ \- Recordaba las clases y libros de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, sabía de antemano que el clan Olímpico de vampiros era el segundo más grande que existía en los de su especie y, aunque éste nunca mencionara a los lobos, sabía que el aquelarre de los Cullen había incrementado su número de miembros, pues recordaba haber leído que eran siete en lugar de los ocho (y medio) que había ahí.

\- _No creo que tengan problema, ya están despertando._ \- Eso era un hecho, desde que habían ahuyentado a los dementores los Cullen habían recuperado la conciencia y fueron capaces de moverse, se miraban entre ellos temerosos y confundidos.

\- Ve a vigilar. - El patronus de Draco se puso en marcha y corrió por los límites del bosque asegurándose de que ningún dementor regresara.

El rubio dejaría que Inna se hiciera cargo de hablar con ellos, había sido ella la que dijo que tenían un mensaje urgente, sin embargo deseaba poder consultar con ella su plan. Porque debía de tener un plan ¿o no? Después de todo era una de las favoritas del Señor Tenebroso.

\- _Creo que es mejor que Nessi nos acompañe._ \- Dijo Jacob. - _Hay que cambiarnos rápido, los Cullen deben saber lo que está pasando._ -

\- _Ni siquiera tu sabes lo que está pasando._ \- Se quejaba la Leah mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la casa.

\- Familia Cullen. - Me giré sobre mis talones al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja. - Sé que ésta no es la manera apropiada para iniciar una conversación, pero tenemos que darles un mensaje y no tenemos mucho tiempo. - Continuó con cautela, cada uno de ellos se iba recuperando de su sopor, al escuchar la voz de la bruja todos dirigieron su atención hacia ella.

Todos tenían expresiones diferentes en el rostro, iban desde la confusión y el miedo hasta las miradas acusatorias y la desconfianza. De todos, los más afectados por el reciente ataque parecían ser un chico rubio de espalda ancha, su complexión no daba la impresión de que cualquier cosa lo intimidara, sin embargo éste permaneció ligeramente encogido al momento de incorporarse mientras una pequeña duendecilla se aferraba a su brazo. Por otro lado, una rubia de belleza deslumbrante llamó la atención de Draco, jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa que le resultara tan poco interesante como esa vampiresa.

Rosalie miraba a Inna como si fuera un insecto, revisandola de pies a cabeza como si así pudiera saber qué intenciones tenía.

\- Edward ¿qué está pasando? - Carlisle temía por su familia y por los recuerdos que habían abrumado su mente. Se aferraba a la mano de Esme como si ésta lo mantuviera a flote en el mundo real lejos de sus pesadillas.

\- No lo sé. - Hablaban en voz baja y de manera rápida para que esos extraños humanos no escucharan su conversación. - No puedo escuchar lo que piensan. - Murmuró confundido.

\- Genial, justo ahora tú irritante don no sirve. - Se quejó Rosalie, estaba irritada porque su perfecto cabello se había arruinado y manchado de tierra al igual que su conjunto de ropa, el cual había sido delicadamente seleccionado esa misma mañana. Pero lo que verdaderamente la tenía de tan mal humor fue la de haber tenido aquella pesadilla ¿cómo y por qué se habían atrevido a recordarle la época en la era humana? el día en que una mala decisión convirtió su existencia entera en un desperdicio y todo por un bastardo alcohólico y misógino ¡¿quiénes se creían que eran?!

\- ¿Alice? - Probó Esme. La pequeña duendecilla agitó la cabeza.

\- Nada. - Exclamó, arrugando la nariz con frustración. - Estúpidos perros. -

\- ¿Edward en dónde está Renesmee? - La voz de Bella aún sonaba angustiada, si aún fuera humana ahora estaría temblando de miedo.

\- En la casa con Jacob, Seth y Leah. Ella está bien. - El suspiro de Bella fue de alivio y agradeció una vez más por haber conservado la amistad con los lobos incluso después de su transformación.

Todos se habían incorporado, observado a los magos sin saber qué había ocurrido y por qué.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - La voz de Emmet sonó potente, su rugido había hecho que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Draco y provocó que Inna retrocediera un paso, aferrándose a su varita con fuerza.

\- Mi nombre es Inna Petrov. - Contestó la bruja rápidamente, esforzándose más de lo que le gustaría admitir para disipar el miedo que la había asaltado.

\- Draco Malfoy. - Irguió la espalda levemente al notar la sonrisa fanfarrona del vampiro que le había provocado el pequeño susto.

\- Tenemos un mensaje urgente para la familia Cullen. Carlisle, Esme ya no están a salvo aquí, ni ustedes ni su familia. - Ambos alzaron las cejas con sorpresa y una pequeña chispa de miedo. Draco era un buen oclumanta pero escuchar esas palabras lo dejaron desarmado por un segundo, la sorpresa y la duda no se reflejaron en su rostro, no obstante sus emociones lo estaban traicionando sin que él lo supiera haciendo que Jasper percibiera ese breve instante de confusión, al igual que Edward. - Deben huir de aquí, el mundo muggle ya no es seguro para ustedes, deben acompañarnos. -

\- ¿Mundo _muggle_? - Emmett alzó una ceja mostrando verdadera confusión. Jasper se había recuperado del encuentro con los dementores y había concentrado toda su atención en los individuos frente a él.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Alice.

\- Este mundo, en el que han habitado por décadas o más; el mundo de los magos ha permanecido en el anonimato durante muchos años luego de la cacería de brujas hace siglos. No entraré en detalles pero sé que ustedes, Esme y Carlisle, saben que no miento. El mundo mágico existe, una guerra se aproxima en el mundo mágico, el Señor Tenebroso está reclutando a toda bruja, mago o criatura mágica que exista para su ejército y ahora viene por ustedes. -

\- ¿Magos? - Emmett, aunque escéptico, se mostró emocionado ante esa posibilidad.

\- ¿Será verdad? Supongo que ahora debo asumir que toda criatura mítica en la historia existe ¿o no? - Comentó Bella. Jasper no detectó ni una pizca de ironía o mentira en sus palabras. Si estaba actuando, estaban frente a una profesional o frente a una completa chiflada.

\- ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros que no fueron ustedes los que nos atacaron? - Escupió Rosalie.

\- Sólo intentamos salvarlos, pero tranquila, si quieres averiguarlo por tu cuenta puedes ir a buscar a las criaturas que sí lo hicieron. Los están esperando en el bosque, estarán encantados de recibirlos. - Replicó Draco, no supo de dónde había sacado el valor para contestar así, pero sintió más fuerte la urgencia de salir de ahí.

\- Les decimos la verdad. - La voz de Inna ahora sonaba apremiante. - Deben acompañarnos ahora. -

\- ¿Ese era el mensaje que tenían que entregar? - Jacob venía bajando las escaleras, con Seth y Leah a ambos lados y a Renesmee detrás de todos mientras la pequeña se aferraba a su brazo. - No suena verídico ¿no lo creen? -

\- O quizás tratan de engañarnos ¡¿Cómo sabemos que no es un truco barato?! - Bramó Leah.

\- Si quieres ven y te muestro. - Amenazó Draco, sacando su varita. - Si hubiéramos querido asesinarlos, ya estarían muertos. - Escupió con rabia.

A pesar de la amenaza Alice, Bella, Carlisle y Esme no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad por la pequeña ramita que el rubio sostenía en su mano derecha. Emmett sonrió socarronamente y deshizo el nudo que había hecho con sus brazos sólo para ponerse en posición de ataque, si querían pelea, eso les daría.

\- Draco, ya fue suficiente. - La mirada y el tono de Inna lo decía todo, si él iniciaba una pelea ella no lo apoyaría, así que decidió bajar su varita...por ahora. Jasper pudo darse cuenta de algo más: el chico irradiaba miedo por los cuatro costados.

\- La pregunta es "¿Por qué?" - Le dijo Edward a Jasper, en un tono tan bajo que sólo su familia lo percibió.

\- Emmett, basta hijo. - Pidió Carlisle, lo último que deseaba él era desarrollar una pelea que podía ser evitada, más aún cuando eran sólo dos humanos contra ocho vampiros y tres lobos.

\- Renesmee ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Bella sosteniendo el rostro de su hija entre sus manos. Acostumbrada a no hablar, Nessie colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de su madre para mostrarle lo que había sucedido. - ¡Oh! - Exclamó Bella.

\- Bella ¿qué sucede? - Preguntó Alice.

\- Ellos me salvaron mami. - Bella observó con atención al lobo blanco y negro que no había dejado de dar vueltas alrededor de la casa de los Cullen.

\- Parece que no fueron ellos los que nos atacaron. - Dijo Edward. Seth y Leah explicaron nuevamente cómo habían encontrado a esos dos detrás de los árboles y sobre las criaturas que vieron.

\- ¿Y por qué nosotros no las vimos? - Siguió quejándose Rosalie, un poco menos hostil, pero aún a la defensiva.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - Exclamó Inna desesperada, al ver ninguno reaccionaba. - Conocieron a Elizabeth, ya los salvó de una guerra, están en deuda con ella. - Declaró.

\- Es verdad. - Habló Carlisle.

Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper lo miraron incrédulos.

\- Hace diecisiete años una mujer llamada Elizabeth Potter nos dijo que debíamos huir de Londres, nos advirtió sobre la guerra que se había librado en el mundo mágico y los planes de un mago oscuro sobre reclutar a nuestra familia para unirnos a su causa. - Esme recordó a la mujer de cabello negro azabache, largo y lacio hasta la cintura, su cálida sonrisa y ojos preocupados.

\- _No lo entiendo ¿Acaso Inna está traicionando al Señor Tenebroso?_ \- Draco no podía estar más confundido - _¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora? ¿quién rayos es Elizabeth…Potter? ¿De qué está hablando?_ -

\- ¿Por qué jamás nos contaron sobre esto? - Preguntó Edward.

\- Porque no sabíamos si volveríamos a verla, se veía preocupada cuando llegó con nosotros. - Dijo Carlisle.

\- Un momento, una mujer desconocida les dice que es una bruja y que necesita que se alejen de su hogar y ¿ustedes la obedecen? -

\- Leah, este no es el momento. - La regañó Jacob, él tampoco daba mucho crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, pero Leah siempre encontraba la manera más inapropiada de expresar sus pensamientos, como si no hubiera un filtro entre lo que pensaba y lo que decía.

\- Nos dijo que no le agradeciéramos pero que sería bueno que pudiéramos recordar la deuda que teníamos con el mundo mágico por ocultar nuestra existencia. - Comentaba Esme recordando cada detalle de la inesperada visita.

\- Esperen ¿cómo que "ocultar nuestra existencia"? - Interrumpió Bella. - ¿Acaso ese no és el trabajo de los Vulturis? -

\- Ella nos explicó una versión bastante diferente. - Continuó Carlisle. - Tiene que ver con la caza de brujas de aquél entonces, el anonimato de nuestra existencia también se vió afectado por ello y las brujas y magos no tuvieron más remedio que ocultarse. Según nos dijo, el consejo mágico de Londres denominó al clan rumano a cargo de hacer cumplir las reglas por ser el grupo de vampiros más grande en aquél entonces. - Todos escuchaban atentamente aquel disparate, todos menos Draco, el muchacho deseaba salir disparado de ahí en dirección a cualquier otro lado e Inna se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría conseguirle aquella chica. - Por supuesto la ambición de Aro era fuerte, hicieron más grande su aquelarre y arremetieron contra ellos, con Jane y Alec de su lado fue extremadamente fácil ganar. No tuvo tiempo de decirnos más, pero nos sorprendió mucho todo lo que ella sabía sobre nosotros. -

\- Ella nos dijo que no era seguro estar en Londres, que debíamos alejarnos de ahí por un tiempo. - Recordó Esme. - Ninguno de ustedes estaba en casa cuando recibimos la noticia, pero le creímos porque nos dió ¿cómo llamarlo? una prueba de que realmente era una bruja. -

\- ¿Y qué fue? - Muy a su pesar, la curiosidad de Rosalie se filtró en sus palabras.

\- Pues…-

Antes de que otra persona pudiera decir otra cosa el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse rápidamente, no como cuando se nublaba dispuesto a llover, éstas eran unas enormes y espesas nubes negras que se extendieron a lo largo del bosque, Draco e Inna sabían perfectamente lo que se avecinaba y con un ligero _puff_ el patronus del rubio se esfumó.

\- Al diablo con esto. - Exclamó Inna, la angustia se instaló en el pecho de la mujer como un pesado ladrillo. - Si se quieren quedar bien, pero yo no pienso hacerlo ¿vienes? - Le preguntó a Draco.

El chico no lo dudó dos veces, luego se encargaría de ella.

Justo cuando se daban la vuelta se escuchó una explosión proveniente de la parte más alta de la casa. Un rayo de color verde esmeralda chocó contra el cristal de una de las ventanas de las habitaciones, los gritos de la familia Cullen se hicieron presentes y la madre de la semi vampira sonaba angustiada.

\- Traidores, cobardes ¡Vengan aquí ahora! - Chilló una voz de mujer proveniente de arriba de sus cabezas mientras que lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

\- Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no planeo quedarme. - Gritó Inna. - Por el bien de su familia les recomiendo que nos sigan. - Inna devolvía los ataques sin molestarse en mirar a su objetivo mientras corría por el bosque en dirección a Merlín sabe dónde. - Espero por tu bien que esto funcione o lo vas a lamentar mocosa. - Gruñó la pelirroja entre dientes.

Draco e Inna corrieron en dirección perpendicular a los maleficios que lanzaron sus atacantes sin saber sobre la suerte de los Cullen, pero no era que les preocupara, ellos no eran los que estaban en desventaja.

De pronto algo hizo que Draco se detuviera un segundo en el que casi tropieza y se da de bruces contra el suelo, el rostro de su amiga. Lo vio sólo un segundo, pero estaba seguro que era ella, corrió a no más de 5 metros de donde ellos estaban corriendo en dirección opuesta directo hacia los vampiros.

\- ¡Muevete niño! Aún no llegamos. - Le gritó ella con su falso acento ruso.

"¿Llegar?¿Llegar a dónde?" se preguntaba el rubio.

Los Cullen se miraron entre ellos, Edward pudo escuchar cada pensamiento de los que estaban presentes, la decisión era unánime: no los acompañarían.

\- ¡Crucio! - Una voz enloquecida había sacudido una rama curveada en dirección a los vampiros y todo lo que se desarrolló a continuación sucedió en menos de un segundo: el hechizo golpeó a Jacob quien, al ver el objetivo de aquella luz extraña, decidió interponerse en su camino. Todos se quedaron paralizados por la impresión.

\- ¡Jake! - El grito de Bella fue acompañado por el grito de desgarrador de su amigo, un segundo rayo de luz cruzó el claro y se estrelló contra una de las figuras encapuchadas que acababan de aparecer.

\- Corran, sigan el rastro de Draco e Inna, los llevarán a un portal lejos de aquí. - Gritó la muchacha. - No pierdan tiempo ¡corran! - Aún en duelo con aquellos tres indeseados, vieron a la joven batirse en duelo con inesperada destreza, estaban realmente hipnotizados sin dar crédito a lo que veían, el mundo mágico era tan real como ellos, como Nessie.

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron miradas ¿acaso era la misma mujer que habían visto hace 17 años? ¿cómo podría lucir exactamente igual que como la habían conocido? E incluso se podría decir que un poco más jóven. Y entonces lo decidieron: si había un bando bueno en ese lugar, definitivamente no podían ser aquella loca de cabello negro rizado y párpados grandes.

\- Pase lo que pase, no regresen. - Les dijo Miranda.

\- Vamos. - Los apremió Carlisle. Todos intercambiaron miradas rápidamente asimilando todas sus opciones.

\- Papá. - Habló Edward. - Creo que podemos con ellos, son sólo cuatro. - Comentó, contando a la chica como una contrincante.

\- Ed, no discutas más. - Suplicó Esme. - Confía en mí, la vida de Nessie está en juego con esto. -

Como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, el lobo se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, había valido la pena cada maldito segundo si así lograba evitar que Nessie sintiera ese dolor.

Ni una sola réplica más se escuchó en aquel momento, Alice volteó en numerosas ocasiones sobre su hombro, sólo para descubrir que había dos de ellos seguían peleando con la chica.

\- Otro menos. - Pensó Alice de camino al "portal". Un estruendo se escuchó en lo que quedaba de su hogar, una columna de humo se alzó rápidamente sobre los árboles, sólo una persona seguía en pie.

Con una mirada sospechosa la familia observó desde lejos cómo los magos ingresaban al otro lado de un espejo, de pronto tenía la atención de toda su familia y ella supo de inmediato lo que necesitaban. Sin esperar que funcionara, Alice intentó ver lo que había del otro lado. Para su sorpresa, funcionó.

Una gran sala semicircular con muchas ventanas, libros e instrumentos plateados que lanzaban un extraño humo plateado y un montón de retratos de hombres de la tercera edad que parecían poder moverse y respirar dentro de sus cuadros, un hombre de barba plateada y lentes de media luna los recibía con gentileza en una silla de respaldo alto "bienvenidos familia Cullen y compañía, es un placer poder recibirlos en Hogwarts".

\- Está bien. - Concluyó por fin. - No habrá problema si pasamos. -

 **Quisiera tener una muy buena explicación, pero lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que tenía un enorme bloqueo mental, no sabía cómo desarrollar esta parte, fue difícil. Además está la universidad y mi vida personal, pero en fin, agradezco de corazón que sigan pendientes de este fic, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia pax399** **trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez. A pesar de toda la demora y del poco contenido de este capítulo deseo que lo encuentren de su agrado. Dejen sus reviews y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


	7. Ningún rastro

**6\. Ningún rastro**

\- Hermione, tiene sentido. - Replicó Harry mientras perseguía a su amiga por el jardín de la madriguera, esquivando a los gnomos que correteaban cerca de sus pies. - ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? -

\- Harry, basta por favor ¿qué te hace creer que algo así podría pasar? - Resopló la castaña con impaciencia aferrando el libro de "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri lamentándose no poder seguir con la lectura. Además de soportar por enésima vez las disparatadas teorías de Harry, ahora parecía que Ron estaba reclamado un poco más de atención de lo habitual, pues estaba dándole golpecitos en la nuca a uno de los gnomos con la punta del pie mientras este trataba de detenerlo y otro trataba de morderlo. - Incluso si quien-tu-sabes quisiera tener a alguien infiltrado en el castillo, Dumbledore se daría cuenta, el colegio es el lugar más seguro para quedarse Harry. Además, - Interrumpió la castaña con enfasis cuando vio que su amigo abría la boca para replicar. - sé que piensas que Snape está de su lado, pero Dumbledore confía en él lo suficiente para dejarlo ser profesor en Hogwarts, obviamente no tenemos razones para pensar que va a atacar a alguien dentro del castillo sólo por…¡Auch! ¡RON PARA YA! ¿Quieres?. - Gritó la chica, en un intento por zafarse de una de esas criaturas Ron trató de patearlo lejos, pero al lanzar la patada éste se hizo a un lado haciendo que el golpe impactara en la pierna de Hermione.

\- Hermi, lo siento. En serio, no lo hice a propósito. - Se defendía el pelirrojo mientras la perseguía por medio jardín intentando acercarse a ella para abrazarla.

\- Basta, no tenías porqué molestar a los gnomos en primer lugar. - Se defendió la castaña intentando sonar molesta después de ver sus pucheros, no tuvo mucho éxito.

Ron alzó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Quería que dejara de morder y funcionó. - Hermione alzó una ceja en señal de contrariedad. - Ya me disculpé ¿puedes perdonarme? - Preguntó en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella, tomando sus muñecas entre sus manos, aprisionándolas suavemente en caso de que quisiera escapar. - Por favor. - Suplicó con una mirada que derritió a la leona, dejando que éste la besara como siempre hacía cuando él hacía algo que la hiciera enojar.

\- Esto no te va a funcionar siempre. - Amenazó ella.

\- Entonces tendré que ingeniármelas ¿no? - Comentó mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su rostro.

Los chicos ni siquiera habían notado que Harry se había despedido de ellos cuando Ron perseguía a su mejor amiga. Aunque no estaba en contra de su relación, a veces se sentía un poco ignorado cuando se olvidaban de su presencia y cada vez que los chicos se peleaban era un martirio para el azabache, pues tenía que soportar las quejas de los dos por horas.

" _\- ¿Quieren ya arreglarse entre ustedes? - Había comentado con fastidio en una ocasión, cuando ambos se habían peleado porque Ron había sacado un "aceptable" en su TIMO de pociones. - Sólo pídele disculpas de una vez y termina con esto. -_

 _\- Hombre si yo no he hecho nada malo ¿por qué voy a disculparme? Ademas a ti tampoco te fue muy bien que digamos. - Había argumentado su amigo._

 _\- Gracias Ron. - Comentó sarcásticamente, recordando su TIMO de "supera las expectativas". Maldijo a Snape por lo bajo, recordando con amargura que tendría que buscar otra opción que no fuera ser auror. - Recuerda que ella no es mi novia. - Le reprochó con una mueca._

 _\- Como sea ¿no crees que es linda cuando se enoja? - Sonrió embobado. Harry sacudió la cabeza con fastidio, ya no le estaba prestando atención a lo que le estaba diciendo."_

Siguió por el jardín hasta la entrada de la madriguera y vió la jaula de Hedwig aún vacía, la cual había estado cerca de la ventana con la puerta de la jaula abierta para cuando ésta volviera de su vuelo diario para extender las alas.

\- Harry ¿sabes en dónde está Hermione?. - Ginny Weasly bajaba las escaleras con unos vaqueros deslavados y una blusa morada ceñida al cuerpo que resaltaba sobre su hermosa piel nívea. - No encuentro su libro de encantamientos, me dijo que estaba en el armario pero no lo vi ahí. ¿Harry? - Harry tardó en comprender que había dejado clavada la mirada en su cintura y, sin saber cómo salir de esa, comentó con sonrojo:

\- Tienes un hilo suelto ahí. - Comentó torpemente. Ginny sonrió. - Hermione está afuera con Ron. - Dijo sin mirarla, señalando por la ventana a sus amigos, quienes parecían estar enredados en un abrazo empalagoso.

\- Aagh, no sé por qué le gusta tanto mi hermano, es tan tosco. -

\- Se veía que se gustaban desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no crees? - Comentó, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Tal vez, pero las cosas no son lo mismo desde que se hicieron novios, ya era suficiente con que Bill y _Flerrgggg_ vayan a casarse y encima ellos dos haciendo teatros en casa. - Suspiró. - Cuando mi hermano deje de intentar tragársela ¿puedes decirle que la estoy buscando? Por favor. - El chico asintió y ella subió de nuevo a su habitación.

Harry recordaba perfectamente el día en que sus amigos comenzaron a salir y fue justo después de su intrusión en el ministerio, en donde Ron casi terminaba estrangulado por uno de los cerebros viscosos que se encontraban en el departamento de misterios, pues uno de los mortífagos había decidido atacar a Hermione cuando se dio cuenta del efecto que provocan cuando los tocaban.

La leona se había sentido responsable por lo que le había sucedido a su amigo y quedó flechada aún más por cómo la había defendido, así que durante la estancia del pelirrojo ella se había hecho cargo de su cuidado y cuando éste despertó y estuvo mejor se atrevió a declararle sus sentimientos a Hermione, iniciando de inmediato su relación.

Harry no dejaba de preguntarse si no sería malo que ambos comenzaran a salir, no es que no le gustara verlos felices estando juntos, pero si sus peleas podían hacer que estuvieran enojados por horas e incluso días, no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si llegaban a terminar.

\- Este será el año más largo de Hogwarts. - Exhaló contra el cristal de la cocina.

En realidad, ninguno se imaginaba lo que les estaba aguardando ese año para todos.

* * *

El último de los Cullen en cruzar el espejo fue Jasper, quien se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar la columna de humo en la ubicación que antes había sido uno de los refugios favoritos de su familia. Su frente se frunció en una pronunciada arruga cuando divisó a lo lejos a un zorro con destellos rojos y plateados correteando por el aire con un aspecto tan magnífico, era de tonos brillantes dándole el aspecto de estar hecho de cobre y, aún así, su cuerpo se veía traslúcido, la criatura bajó en picada pero nunca escuchó el susurro de su larga cola entre los árboles ni el correteo de sus patas, simplemente el ligero berrido que salía de su pequeño hocico.

Con las ráfagas de viento un olor espantoso llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Jasper, era nauseabundo y provenía de atrás del espejo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el zorro había girado en su dirección y ahora estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Sin esperar a que llegara hasta su posición, Jasper se apresuró y se introdujo en el espejo, primero las manos, luego una pierna y al final el resto de su cuerpo, de no haber visto a toda su familia atravesar la superficie apenas unos segundos atrás, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una broma bastante pobre. Jasper sólo podía asimilar todo eso en su cabeza palpando las cosas, eso las volvía reales, pero ¿cómo podía palpar todo lo que había visto hacía unos momentos atrás? Sabía que no era un sueño porque su existencia lo había privado de aquella necesidad biológica humana, lo que lo dejaba aún más confundido ¿cómo un mundo lleno de magia había escapado por completo a la vista de su familia?

Cruzar el portal había sido como atravesar una gelatina con el dedo, era una atmósfera densa, tibia y oscura, era extraño, la sensación duró menos de dos segundos antes de poder ver con claridad cómo se formaban las figuras delante de su rostro, uno a uno los miembros de su familia se veían con más nitidez y la gran sala circular le recordó a la arquitectura de la época medieval que se veían en las películas.

Los delicados brazos de Alice lo recibieron del otro lado.

\- Bienvenidos familia Cullen y compañía, es un placer poder recibirlos en Hogwarts. Veo que aún falta una persona, me parece. - Un hombre de barba plateada y larga se levantó de su asiento detrás de un escritorio, el cual fue admirado por Esme, los detalles del mueble y el trabajo en el tallado de madera eran impecablemente hermosos.

Seth y Leah estaban de pie uno a cada lado de la gárgola que daba a las escaleras de caracol, justo en la entrada del despacho del director.

\- ¿Por qué creen que nos han traído aquí? - Comenzó Bella, sus labios apenas se movieron un milímetro y su voz era tan baja mientras hablaba que el oído humano no alcanzaría a escucharlo. - ¿Qué tiene que ver este lugar con nuestra hija? - Su voz tenía destellos de curiosidad y preocupación.

\- Disculpe, pero sería tan amable de decirnos quién es usted y en dónde estamos - Preguntó Carlisle amable, pero firme. Rosalie bufó por lo bajo considerando innecesaria la amabilidad de su padre, mientras que Alice, Bella, Nessi y Emmett aún observaban con admiración los retratos, pues se habían percatado de que se estaban moviendo.

\- Lo siento ¿en dónde han quedado mis modales? Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. -

\- ¿Existe un colegio en donde enseñan magia? - Preguntó Jacob escéptico.

\- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, ella es mi esposa Esme. - Dijo, señalando a su compañera. - Mi hijo Edward, su esposa Bella y su hija Renesmee. Ellos son Rosalie y su esposo Emmett, Jasper y su esposa Alice. Y ellos son Jacob Black y Seth y Leah Clearwater, unos amigos del clan quileute de la tribu de lobos. - Jacob y Seth sonrieron por el nombre tan elegante que le había puesto el doctor a su pequeña manada.

\- Que maravillosa sorpresa. - Exclamó el director. - Me es grato saber que en alguna parte del mundo los vampiros y los lobos se han hecho amigos. -

\- Aliados. - Dijo Rose.

\- Ya quisieras rubia. - Se quejó Leah. Dumbledore sonrió con diversión.

Bella sintió a Renesmee jalando de su blusa, así que se inclinó mientras ella extendía una mano hacia su rostro para comunicarse como sólo ella podía. - No lo sé amor, hasta ahora no sabíamos acerca de la existencia de los magos, mucho menos de que hubiera una escuela. -

\- Por supuesto que existe, sin embargo Hogwarts es sólo uno de los muchos otros colegios que existen alrededor del mundo, nosotros nos encontramos en el Reino Unido. -

\- Espere, está diciendo…¿quiere decir que justo en este instante estamos del otro lado del mundo? - Comentó Alice con emoción, si eso era cierto entonces habían hecho tremendo viaje en apenas unos segundos ¡Atravesando un espejo!

Todos los integrantes de la familia y Jacob se sentían asombrados, abrumados y confundidos.

\- Y yo que pensaba que los vampiros eran rápidos. - Murmuró Bella.

\- En efecto querida, estamos ubicados entre las montañas en Escocia, la joven que vieron antes de atravesar el portal, es una estudiante de Hogwarts que se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a traerlos. - La mirada de Dumbledore no se apartaba del semblante de Draco, que parecía que le habían tirado un balde de agua helada. - Ella tuvo la idea de traerlos al colegio para poder mantenerlos a salvo. -

\- ¿A salvo? - Bella se había escandalizado por lo mal que eso se había escuchado. - ¿A salvo de qué? -

\- ¿Será verdad? - Le preguntó Emmett a Edward, pero ya todos se habían percatado de las miradas que intercambiaron Esme y Carlisle y percibió el mismo pensamiento en ambos al mismo tiempo " _es verdad"_.

\- Esto es una locura, es ridículo. - Se quejó Rosalie.

\- Después de todo lo que han visto, me sorprendería que no lo creyeran. - Contestó el director con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estamos en peligro? - Edward miró de soslayo a las personas que habían visto en su casa en Forks. - ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con eso? - Preguntó a los individuos que permanecían callados y ausentes en la situación. Edward pensaba que con Irina y los Vulturi tenían problemas de sobra, pero saber que ahora toda su familia se encontraba en peligro y que los habían alejado de su hogar sólo para meterlos en más problemas era el colmo.

Draco tragó saliva, aún sin saber bien qué hacer, pero nada le parecía buena idea, no tenía un plan y se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en ese asunto.

\- Me parece prudente esperar a que todos estén reunidos, si no les importa. - Comentó Inna, su voz sonaba tranquila pero Jasper sabía que estaba a la expectativa, estaba tensa intentando ocultarlo, cruzada de brazos y apoyando su cuerpo contra una columna de piedra de la habitación.

\- Entonces. - Comenzó Leah. - No sólo nos están cazando los chupasangres italianos, sino que, además, hay un grupo de magos cazando nuestras cabezas. Esto es simplemente perfecto Jacob. - Se quejó.

\- ¿Por qué se supone que esto es mi culpa? - Replicó el lobo.

\- Si no te hubieras esmerado en ayudar a tu imprimada esto no habría sucedido. - Le reclamó.

\- ¡Hey, no es culpa de Ness...de Renesmee. - Corrigió Seth ante la mirada de fastidio de la madre de la semi vampira. - Además te recuerdo que nosotros nos ofrecimos, somos una manada, un ente unido…-

\- Ya entendí Seth. - Era obvio que la chica no era precisamente paciente.

Edward negó poder escuchar lo que pensaban los supuestos magos entre susurros y escuchó el resoplido de Jasper, quien estaba frustrado por la actitud tan relajada del supuesto director.

\- Estoy seguro de que todos se están preguntando por qué están aquí y qué es lo que acaba de suceder. - Dumbledore hizo una pausa y observó a todos los integrantes de la familia para descifrar sus expresiones, luego se detuvo un momento en el slytherin, que no parecía decidirse si salir corriendo o echarle un maleficio alguien.

\- Me parece que nos debe una muy buena explicación. - Siseó Rose, ignorando cómo la mano de su esposo se situaba en su hombro para calmarla. - Acaban de destruir nuestra hermosa morada, uno de los refugios que hemos estado cuidando por décadas y llegan ustedes a nuestra vida con "un urgente mensaje" de sólo Dios sabe qué, sólo para atacar a nuestra familia. - Comentó furiosa.

\- Estoy al tanto de los desafortunados eventos que han ocurrido querida. - Comenzó el director, mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna. - Sin embargo, considerando las circunstancias, creo que acabamos de realizar un magnífico rescate pudiendo sacarlos a todos de ahí. -

\- Perdón, pero ¿acaba de decir que eso fue un rescate? - Jacob, que seguía atormentado por el dolor del maleficio, no pudo contener su escepticismo.

\- Ciertamente, así fue. - Contestó Dumbledore.

\- Tks, menudo rescate. - Ironizó Leah en voz alta. Su hermano le dio un codazo para callarla, pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber que eso no sería suficiente, pero ella no era la única que lo pensaba, Rosalie estaba furiosa.

Edward estaba frustrado, no percibía ni el más mínimo atisbo de sus pensamientos, era desquiciante seguir recibiendo las preguntas en voz baja de sus hermanos y tener que decirles que no entendía lo que estaba pasando porque no podía leer sus mentes.

Rosalie abrió la boca para replicar de nuevo, pero antes de lograrlo tuvo que darse la vuelta para observar el espejo, el cual había comenzado a brillar intensamente antes de expulsar a una última persona por el cristal.

\- Niña. - Inna se acercó para ayudarla a incorporarse, pues la chica se había tropezado con sus propios pies al pasar del otro lado. Carlisle y Esme concentraron su atención en la chica. - Te dieron una paliza ¿eh? -

La metamorfo tenía la ropa cubierta de tierra con algunos cortes en su jersey, despeinada y con la cara roja.

\- Si bueno, deberías ver cómo quedó el otro. - Sonrió la chica. Inna negó con la cabeza, la metamorfo jamás cambiaría.

\- Finite incantatem. - El director Dumbledore apuntó al espejo para terminar con el encantamiento que les había permitido crear el portal.

\- Cielos ¿te encuentras bien? - La voz de Esme sonaba un poco preocupada.

\- Creímos que no volveríamos a verte. - Carlisle se aproximó a ella con expresión afectuosa. - Nos alegra saber que estás bien Elizabeth. -

El comentario confundió por mucho a sus hijos, a los lobos y a los magos.

\- Usted debe ser el señor Cullen. - Comenzó Miranda después de darle una rápida mirada a los invitados. - Creo que me confunde con alguien más. Mi nombre es Miranda, sólo Miranda. Elizabeth fue una bruja que vivió hace algunos años, por desgracia ella fue asesinada por un mortífago, hace como 17 años. - La chica arregló su ropa con un movimiento de la varita y acomodó su cabello ante la asombrada mirada de sus espectadores.

\- ¿Murió? - La tristeza en la voz de Esme era evidente, parecía que la mujer había tenido un impacto muy fuerte en ella.

\- ¿Qué es un mortífago? - Preguntó Emmett.

\- Son los seguidores de quien-tu-sabes. - Contestó Miranda distraída, había ubicado a su mejor amigo al otro lado del despacho, cruzado de brazos, probablemente mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle.

\- ¡Ah, claro! Eso tiene mucho sentido. - Dijo Rose sarcásticamente. - Ya nos ha quedado todo claro. -

\- Déjenme explicarles todo con calma. - El director apuntó con su varita una de las sillas y creó las copias suficientes para que cada una de las personas que estaban ahí, formando un semicírculo con las quince sillas.

\- Wow, es genial. - Exclamó Seth, sin esperar a que le dieran más instrucciones tomó asiento en uno de los extremos en las sillas que el director había puesto para ellos. Emmett soltó una carcajada por la actitud del chico y decidió seguirlo sentándose a su lado.

\- Que amable de su parte, pero ellos no necesitan sentarse. - Escupió Leah. - No se cansan de estar de pie, ni de eso ni de nada. -

\- Oh, estoy conciente de eso preciosa. - Contestó el director sin inmutarse por el tono de la chica. - Pero considero una falta de respeto dejar que estén de pie cuando puedo ofrecerles un asiento. - Dicho esto, Dumbledore decidió tomar asiento en uno de los escalones más altos del despacho. - Disculpen que me siente en este lugar, pero para un viejo como yo estirar las piernas es algo beneficioso para la salud, además de que así podré verlos a todos desde un mejor ángulo. Adelante, elijan una silla, voy a darles la explicación que me han pedido. -

Uno a uno los miembros del clan Cullen fueron tomando asiento, quedando en orden de izquierda a derecha iniciando por Leah, quien había tomado el asiento de su hermano porque "no quería estar cerca de los chupasangres", enseguida estaba Seth, luego Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice con Esme y Carlisle a la cabeza en las sillas de en medio. A la derecha de Carlisle se había sentado Edward, que había hecho una estrategia con los asientos dejando a Renesmee en medio de él y de Bella, haciendo que Jacob riera entre dientes, tomando asiento en el lugar vacío a la derecha de Bella.

Draco estaba fuera de sí, no sabía cómo había terminado en esa situación, pensaba que por ir con una de las mejores mortífagas seleccionadas por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso cumplirían con la misión que les habían asignado sin ningún contratiempo mayor, pero ahora todo había desmoronado sus anhelos y no podía decir nada frente a los vampiros, después de todo sabía que no podía comenzar a gritar improperios por haber terminado en la oficina del director en lugar de la mansión Malfoy en donde planeaban retener a los Cullen, así que intentó tranquilizarse pues lo único que pedía ahora era poder salir de ahí ileso y reunirse con su madre.

\- No, gracias. No pienso quedarme, director. - Escupió Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras y mirando al anciano con un sutil brillo de desprecio en la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Le preguntó Miranda, jalando una de las sillas de la derecha que habían quedado vacías. - ¿No quieres saber lo que está pasando? - Jasper se dio cuenta de que la furia comenzaba a hacer estragos en la paciencia de Draco, pero la chica de nombre Miranda no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera decepción y tristeza, pero había algo más, una conexión asombrosa entre los dos que los hacía desear derrumbarse en ese momento, el vampiro se encargó de comunicárselo a toda su familia en voz baja.

\- Sinceramente creo que este tema no me concierne. - Contestó el rubio con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- ¿Que no te concierne, dices? - Se burló la chica.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Escupió Draco. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo por la ira y, si fuera humanamente posible, se diría que estaba a punto de estallar. - Así que, una de las protegidas más confiables del Señor Tenebroso no sólo desobedece sus órdenes. - Exclamaba cada vez más fuerte, la expresión de Inna era de aburrimiento. - Sino que, además, arruina sus planes y salimos corriendo como ratas cobardes. - Terminó casi gritando.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? - Inna lo miró con fastidio y su tono era de pereza, lo miró como quien ve a un niño pequeño que acababa de entrometerse en una conversación de adultos.- En primer lugar, que yo recuerde no tuviste ningún inconveniente para salir huyendo como la rata que eres. En segundo lugar, no estás a mi altura como para hablarme de esa manera mocoso, así que cuida tu vocabulario cuando te dirijas a mi. Y en tercero, si no fuera por esta amiguita tuya, tú estarías formando parte de la decoración en casa de los vampiros, con partes de tu cuerpo colgados del bosque, así que te sugiero que cierres la boca. Te hicimos un favor. - Inna alzó el mentón en señal de autoridad y dejó que Draco retrocediera y sacara sus conclusiones.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - Susurró el rubio, con el miedo haciendo estragos en su voz.

\- Yo creo que eso te toca explicárselo Miranda. - Sugirió la bruja con cansancio. - Yo probablemente termine asustando a esta nenita. - Se burló.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? - Preguntó el rubio, dirigiéndose directamente a ella por primera vez desde que había cruzado el espejo. Miranda miró al suelo con pena, indecisa sobre lo que diría. - ¿Y bien _hermanita_? - Dijo con la voz cargada de ira.

Con una descarga de valor, la chica lo miró con rabia, dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

\- Miranda. - Le reclamó Inna. - Contrólate, a mi tal vez me importe un bledo cómo le hable, pero recuerda que yo no lo estimo. -

\- No. - Replicó. - Si crees que esto no te incumbe entonces estás más ciego de lo que pensé. ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que ibas a durar en sus filas? ¿Acaso piensas que me siento bien por lo que pasó durante... -

\- Por lo menos yo no te traicioné. - La interrumpió el slytherin, haciendo una pausa. - ¿Y así te atreviste a llamarte mi amiga? Necesitaba de tu ayuda y TÚ ME DISTE LA ESPALDA. - La voz de Draco ahora era un grito desesperado, su cara se tornó roja por la ira y su respiración se volvió errática. No le importó estar enfrente de otras personas.

\- ¡Yo no te di la espalda! - Gritó ella, su voz quería quebrarse por el dolor. - Después de todos estos años ¿Qué te hace creer que te abandonaría? -

\- Pues no te he visto desde la última vez que hablamos. - Escupió Draco.

\- Estoy aquí ¿o no? - Comentó con la voz ahogada de dolor.

\- Y arruinaste mis oportunidades de sacar a mi padre de Azkabán. -

Ahí se terminó, Miranda acortó la distancia entre los dos con paso decidido y lo empujó contra la silla con toda la fuerza que su enojo le permitió.

\- ¡Iban a matarte imbécil! - Gritó. La chica no planeaba darle esa información de golpe, pero ya nada le importó. Alice y Esme soltaron un grito ahogado y la expresión de todos era una mezcla de horror, sorpresa y lástima. - ¿Por qué otra razón piensas que te mandaron a cumplir una misión suicida sin ayuda de nadie? - Le gritó.

\- Tu no sabes nada. - Le espetó Draco. - No estaba solo, me mandaron con Inna, una protegida del Señor Tenebroso. Así que deja de mentir, no vas a convencerme. -

\- Inna es una fachada, es una infiltrada que conocía mi madre. -

 _¿Su madre? ¿Ahora de qué está hablando?_ se preguntaba Draco.

\- Sólo piénsalo mocoso, soy una novata. - Comentó Inna. - Sin importar lo útil que me haya encontrado el Señor Tenebroso mi lealtad aún estaba a prueba. - Explicó con calma. - Mis órdenes eran diferentes a las tuyas, el plan real era abandonarte. - Draco quedó perplejo.

\- Tal vez lo que hice no fue lo mejor, pero yo no te abandoné. Eres mi mejor amigo, eres como un hermano para mi. - Sin poder contener las lágrimas, Miranda continuó explicando: - Después de que me explicaste lo que habías hecho y me mostraste la marca de tu brazo supe que necesitabas ayuda. Quise hablar con tu madre, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarte, o a tu padre, si descubrían el plan y no quiso escucharme. Hasta que le presenté a Inna. -

 _\- La cabeza me da vueltas, no voy a creerlo, no tiene sentido ¡El Señor Tenebroso confía en mi! -_ Se repetía el rubio intentando hallarle sentido a ese asunto.

"¡Ah, casi lo olvido Draco! De ti depende que tu padre sea perdonado, no me falles." Esas habían sido las palabras que el Señor Tenebroso le había dedicado después de decirle cuál sería su primera misión.

\- ¿Y si la prueba era para mi? - Se aventuró a decir.

\- ¿Qué? - Respondió Miranda confundida.

\- Tal vez se dieron cuenta de la traición de Inna y mi verdadera prueba es entregar a la traidora. - Argumentó. - ¿Tu mellizo Aleksey sabe lo que estás haciendo? - Preguntó con desprecio.

\- ¡Por Merlín, piensa un poco Draco! Usa el sentido común. - Le espetó Miranda. - Casualmente dos hermanos llegan hasta las filas de Voldemort - Continuó, ignorando el gesto de su amigo al mencionar al innombrable. - y le ofrecen sus servicios y su lealtad justo después de que tu te unieras a sus filas. Él te hizo miembro de su bando luego de que enviaran a tu padre a Azkabán, obligándote a ser prisionero en tu propia casa. -

\- Era para restaurar el apellido Malfoy…-

\- Yo me ofrecí a acompañarte. - Admitió Inna. - Mi primera tarea me fue encomendada casi de inmediato: tenía que asesinarte como castigo por el fracaso de Lucius Malfoy, pero yo le ofrecí otro trato considerando que me uní a sus filas porque Miranda me lo pidió. - El chico palideció y frunció el ceño en señal de confusión. - Le debo mi vida a su madre. - Explicó. - El plan original era dejarte ir solo a la mansión Cullen, pero le dije que yo podía conseguir que los Cullen se unieran a él después de traicionarte, dos pájaros de un tiro. Si volvías o no a la mansión con los vampiros les tenía sin cuidado, pensaron que sería fácil dejarte morir en sus manos. -

Esme se llevó las manos al pecho horrorizada por la suerte de aquél muchacho y Carlisle frunció el ceño, obviamente en desacuerdo y dándose cuenta de que se había equivocado en la cifra de los integrantes.

\- _¡Qué fácil hubiera sido!_ \- Pensó Jasper, encogiéndose en su asiento.

\- No te hubiéramos dejado hacerlo hermano, eres mejor que eso. - Le murmuró Edward por lo bajo, mientras Alice tomaba su mano derecha y depositaba un pequeño beso en el dorso de la otra mano.

\- ¿Por qué otra maldita razón crees que no hay nadie luchando por sacar a tu padre de ese agujero? No les importa si Lucius se pudre en ese lugar ¿ahora lo entiendes? - Terminó Miranda.

\- Una vez que escuche todo lo que hemos hecho joven Malfoy, podrá tomar su decisión al respecto. - Dijo Dumbledore. - Sin embargo, quiero informarle que no está solo, usted será bien recibido en Hogwarts, le brindaremos la protección que necesite. - Abatido y sin nada más que argumentar Draco tomó asiento dispuesto a entender en qué lo habían metido, pero eso no significaba que estuviera menos enojado.

Los Cullen, Jacob, Seth y Leah se habían convertido en parte de la decoración y observaban todo completamente confundidos; nadie les había explicado nada aún, haciendo que todo fuera aún más incómodo y, a pesar de todo, sentían lástima por los chicos.

\- Sé que es difícil de entender y aún más horrible de escuchar. - Comenzó de nuevo el Director. - Pero esta, por desgracia, es la realidad en la que se encuentra sumergido el mundo mágico. - Suspiró. - Desafortunadamente, ustedes han sido involucrados en todo esto, les pido una disculpa. -

\- Estoy convencido de que, de haber tenido otra salida, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. - Contestó Carlisle, conmovido.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo. - Esme sonrió delicadamente ante los recuerdos. - Cuando mencionaron su nombre en Forks recordé su rostro inmediatamente y también pude recordar el mensaje de aquél entonces. Te pareces tanto a ella - Se dirigió a Miranda, dejando a la chica confundida. - que por eso te confundimos con ella cuando te vimos hace unos instantes. Ella nos salvó de la primera guerra. - Explicó.

\- No lo entiendo - Alice no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. - ¿Por qué no la recordaban? -

\- No lo sabemos. - Comentó Carlisle. - No me había detenido a recordar ese día hasta que ellos llegaron. - Prosiguió señalando con un gesto de la mano a Inna y Draco.

\- ¿Qué no habían dicho que no la habían mencionado porque "no sabían si volverían a verla"? - Rose recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su padre y no estaba muy segura sobre lo que significaban.

\- Probablemente Lizzie haya realizado un hechizo de ocultamiento en ustedes. Verán - Comenzó a explicar el director. - Elizabeth era una bruja brillante y talentosa, no me sorprendería que haya encontrado una manera de ocultar cada recuerdo suyo en sus memorias hasta que llegara el momento apropiado o hasta que escucharan su nombre. - Meditó el mago.

\- ¿Se puede hacer algo como eso? - La curiosidad de Bella podía palparse por doquier, el hecho de haber descubierto un mundo nuevo con tantas cosas por comprender era vigorizante y estaba deseoso de saber más.

\- Supongo que si, debe ser magia muy antigua y complicada. - Siguió Dumbledore. - Verán, la historia es larga y complicada y por supuesto ha dejado una marca imborrable que perdurará por generaciones. Todo comenzó hace muchos años cuando un mago aficionado a la magia negra se convirtió en el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, se hizo llamar a sí mismo Lord Voldemort, provocando pánico en todo aquél que escuchara pronunciar su nombre, siendo tan temido por la gente decidieron llamarlo "quien-tu-sabes". - Al menos esa parte le era real a Jasper, pues había sentido el miedo emerger de Draco.

\- ¿Lord Voldemort? - Repitió Leah, logrando ganarse una mirada de desprecio por parte del rubio, la cual le tuvo sin cuidado.

\- Así es, ese no siempre fue su nombre por su puesto, él fue estudiante de Hogwarts y su nombre era Tom Riddle. Fue criado en un orfanato muggle después de que su madre muriera dando a luz. -

\- ¿Y su padre? - Preguntó Renesmee. - ¿Los abandonó? - Su voz, al escucharse tan triste, hizo que Edward pusiera un brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros cogiéndola entre sus brazos.

\- Verán, la madre de Tom era una bruja de nombre Merope Gaunt quien desposó a su marido Tom Riddle Sr. (un muggle) por medio de una poción de amor que ella misma había estado administrándole para poder casarse con él. - Rosalie quedó asombrada ante tal revelación, no sólo por escuchar que existía algo como las "pociones de amor", sino por el descaro que aquella mujer había tenido al haber engatusado a su marido de esa forma tan repugnante; por el otro lado Seth sólo estaba pensando en lo que la gente podía hacer por obsesión. - Cuando Merope se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, la pobre pensó que ya no haría falta seguir dándole la poción a su marido pues ahora tenía un compromiso con ella y supuso que no haría más falta. -

\- Pero se equivocó. - Asumió Alice.

\- Correcto, debido a que Tom fue concebido bajo esas condiciones no es capaz de sentir amor o alguna clase de afecto o compasión hacia otras personas, la poción le provocó eso y, al haber sido rechazado por los muggles por considerarse "anormal", creció menospreciando a los que no pertenecían al mundo de la magia. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo al seguir aprendiendo más de la magia su deseo por el poder comenzó a crecer con un apetito insaciable, el problema es que era fácil que le agradara a la gente, era bueno para guardar las apariencias. - Dumbledore les contó las horribles hazañas que había logrado a lo largo de los años, sobre cómo Elizabeth y tantos otras brujas y magos junto con los Potter habían terminado muertos en combate al interferir con sus planes de exterminar a los "sangre sucia", explicándoles que ser llamado así era un insulto de lo más aberrante.

\- ¿Y ustedes intentan detenerlo? - Preguntó Carlisle.

\- Si, la Órden del fénix somos un grupo de brujas y magos que oponen resistencia frente a los seguidores de quien-ustedes-saben, los cuales se hacen llamar mortífagos. - Inna alzó su brazo izquierdo para mostrarles la marca tenebrosa que permanecía latente como una llama. - Esta marca representa a sus seguidores, por medio de ella es que pueden comunicarse los unos con los otros e invocar al señor tenebroso. -

\- ¿Y cómo podemos asegurar que ninguno de ustedes está en contacto con él en este momento. - Argumentó Edward temiendo por la vida de su familia y de su pequeña.

\- Ya te hubieras dado cuenta si así fuera. - Sonrió Miranda. - Además, Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más protegidos en Inglaterra en estos momento, hay múltiples hechizos de protección alrededor de todo el castillo, no hay manera de que quien-ustedes-saben pueda pasar desapercibido por estos muros. -

\- Suenas muy confiada. - Replicó Draco, ante la Mirada triste de su amiga.

\- Aún no comprendo por qué el destino del mundo mágico recae sobre una sola persona ¿por qué no ayudan al tal Harry a matar a ese bastardo? - Comentó Emmett.

\- Existe una profecía. - Explicó Dumbledore, haciendo que Alice diera un brinco en su silla por la emoción. - Que habla sobre un muchacho nacido a finales de julio, según la profecía éste es el único que tiene el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Es por eso que Tom lo señaló como su igual. -

\- Harry Potter no es más que un mocoso de mi edad que no sabe conjurar una aparición. - Se burló Malfoy. - La fe que usted le tiene es inútil. -

\- Esperen un momento. - Se escandalizó Carlisle. - ¿Están diciendo que este Harry Potter no es más que un muchacho de 16 años? -

\- Sólo es un niño. - Comentó Esme con angustia.

\- Por desgracia así es. - Suspiró Albus. - El destino de muchas personas ha quedado marcado para siempre por la guerra y ahora más nunca necesitamos aliados, amigos y la voluntad de toda persona que quiera terminar con esta desgracia. -

\- Se parece mucho al holocausto ¿no lo creen? - Dijo Jasper. - Familias enteras separadas o asesinadas sin piedad, un sólo hombre dando instrucciones a sus seguidores en la línea de fuego; mujeres, hombres y niños siendo torturados. - Todos los Cullen se miraron entre sí, muchos de ellos sabían lo que era atravesar por una guerra, Jasper lo sabía mejor que nadie.

\- ¿Y cómo entramos nosotros en todo esto? - Preguntó Esme gentilmente.

\- Queremos que nos ayuden a mantener el castillo protegido. - Admitió el director.

\- ¿Qué no están diciendo que este es el lugar más seguro en Inglaterra? - Chilló Leah. - ¿Por qué necesitan de nuestra ayuda? -

\- Como podrán darse cuenta ha habido algunos infiltrados este año. - Comentó señalando con un gesto a Draco. - y no puedo negar que tengo la inquietud de que pase algo dentro del castillo este año, la seguridad de los estudiantes es mi prioridad y como están las cosas no puedo hacer este trabajo yo solo. Necesito de su colaboración. -

\- ¿Y qué sacaremos nosotros de esto? - Replicó Rosalie.

\- Rose. - La regañó su madre.

\- No, ellos tienen que entender que si vamos a poner nuestra vida en riesgo debe haber una buena razón. Mi sobrina Renesmee tiene apenas unos meses de haber nacido y ya la estamos embarcando en una guerra. - A pesar de querer ayudarles a los magos, Bella no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Rose.

\- Para ser francos, yo tampoco quiero llevar a mi hija a una guerra. - Admitió Bella.

\- ¿Meses? - Preguntó Miranda escéptica. - Pero si parece que tiene ocho años, no puede tener tan sólo unos meses. -

\- Mi crecimiento no se desarrolla con el de un humano normal. - Contestó Nessie para sopresa de todos.

\- ¿Humano normal? - Inna no estaba convencida de lo que podía significar aquello.

\- Soy una semi vampira, mi madre Bella me tuvo cuando aún era humana, llevo un ritmo acelerado de crecimiento, puedo aparentar 8 años pero no tengo más que diez meses de haber nacido. - Dijo tranquilamente. Edward miró a su pequeña hija y comprendió lo que Esme había querido decir cuando aún estaban en Forks, tal vez el mundo mágico tenía la respuesta al acelerado crecimiento de su amada hija.

\- ¿Entonces director? - Cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo su larga cabellera esperó paciente, era obvio que la rubia no iba a dejar pasar la situación, ella quería una respuesta.

\- Nosotros necesitamos su ayuda y ustedes la nuestra. - Hizo una pausa para meditar lo que diría a continuación. - Necesitan saber que si se quedan estarán en constante peligro, que van a necesitar toda su fuerza y su valor para salir adelante, pero. - Continuó, antes de que Rose o alguien más replicara. - Si se marchan, no podremos brindarles la protección que toda su familia necesitará a partir de hoy en adelante, estarán desprotegidos. Aquí podemos darles lo que necesitan, les daremos un lugar en el castillo y a cada uno de ustedes se les otorgará una actividad para formar parte de esta escuela. Y así también podrán alejarse de la vista de los Vulturi. - Concluyó.

Carlisle meditó la situación unos segundos, él estaba convencido de que ellos eran del bando bueno, pues los habían rescatado en más de una ocasión y sabía que ese sitio podría significar un refugio para él y toda su familia.

\- Creo que debemos someterlo a votación. - Habló por fin. - Así decidiremos lo que vamos a hacer.

\- Ni lo sueñen. - Comentó Rose cruzada de brazos.

\- Vamos amor. - Replicó Emmett. - Será divertido, además aquí estaremos a salvo. Yo digo que lo hagamos. - Afirmó con emoción.

\- No necesitamos su protección, somos inmortales y tenemos fuerza de sobra para defendernos mejor que estos perros. - Se quejó la vampira.

\- Oye barbie. - La llamó Jacob. - ¿Sabes cuántos chistes de rubias existen? - La vampira ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. - Tres, los demás son anécdotas. - Se burló, Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y Miranda soltó una carcajada involuntaria. - Yo opino que nos quedemos.

\- ¿A caso eres parte de esta familia perro? - Le espetó Rose.

\- Rose, basta. Esto también le concierne a ellos. - La regañó Carlisle, la chica rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

\- ¿Qué pasará si no logro controlarme? - Se preocupó Jasper. - Habrá muchas personas en el colegio ¿no es así? -

\- Podemos ofrecerles un refugio más cerca del bosque, para que tengan su propio espacio en los terrenos del castillo. Le pediré ayuda al profesor Flitwick y a la profesora McGonagall para construirles su espacio. - La propuesta enterneció a Alice y a Esme, quienes le agradecieron por su hospitalidad y su amabilidad.

\- Tu puedes hacerlo Jazz, confío en ti. Pero si no deseas correr el riesgo yo te acompañaré. - Lo apoyó Alice. Jasper la miró con ternura y le sonrió.

\- Lo haré, quiero ayudarles. - Aceptó.

\- Entonces yo también me quedo. - Sonrió Alice, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- También creo que deberíamos quedarnos, le debemos un enorme favor a Elizabeth y a ustedes por salvarnos. - Comentó Esme dirigiéndose a Inna, Miranda y Draco, aunque ella sabía que el muchacho no había tenido esas intenciones, sabía que no era malo.

\- ¿Edward? - Preguntó Carlisle.

El vampiro ya sabía cuál sería la decisión que tomarían, pero tenía que tomarse en serio la propuesta si quería mantener a salvo a su hija. Si decía que no y Bella también dejarían que su familia se quedara a salvo en ese lugar, pero él los conocía bien, y sabía que los seguirían para no fragmentar a la familia y los arrastraría consigo a un futuro incierto. Si decía que sí, estarían en peligro, pero tendrían tiempo de buscar respuestas sobre la condición de su hija en ese nuevo mundo, podrían ganar protección y nuevo hogar aunque éste fuera temporal. Miró los ojos de Nessi y comprendió que deseaba mantenerla a salvo y entendió que ella también quería explorar ese mundo.

\- Yo ya sé cuál será tu decisión. - Comentó Alice sacándole la lengua. Edward sacdió la cabeza, riéndose de ese pequeño duendecillo.

\- Hay que quedarnos. - Respondió al cabo de unos segundos. - ¿Qué opinas Bella? -

\- Yo también quiero quedarme. - Contestó Renesmee emocionada, mirando a su madre.

Bella asintió.

\- Supongo que es lo mejor. Pero tu deberás obedecernos jovencita. - Le advirtió Bella a su hija.

\- Por supuesto. - Dijo ella.

\- ¿Seth, Leah? - Los llamó Carlisle. - Ustedes también deben opinar. - Les sonrió.

\- Diablos, por supuesto que si. Esto será emocionante. - Sonrió Seth, Emmett chocó los puños con el lobo en total acuerdo, definitivamente él era su favorito de los lobos.

\- No. - Leah se cruzó de piernas y brazos en su asiento sin intenciones de ceder un milímetro. - Pero supongo que no tengo otra opción ¿o si hermanito? - Le reprochó.

\- Por supuesto que no. - Dijo él con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

\- ¿Y supongo que te importa poco lo que pueda pasarle a mamá estando en Forks? - La sonrisa de Seth se cayó al suelo.

\- Charlie. - Murmuró Bella. - No lo sabe. -

\- Por desgracia, debo decirles que ponerse en contacto con ellos sólo les provocaría más problemas. - Aclaró Dumbledore. - Lo lamento, pero será mejor que esto quede así por ahora. -

La sala quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de que Carlisle volviera a hablar.

\- Bien, entonces no me queda más que darle nuestra respuesta. - Continuó. - Vamos a ayudarlos. -

Albus suspiró de alivio.

\- Se los agradezco familia Cullen. Muchachos. - Comentó dirigiéndose a los lobos.

\- ¿Y bien? - Inició Draco. - ¿Vas a decirme ahora en dónde está mi madre? - Le reprochó a Miranda.

La chica se puso nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, su cabello corto y ondulado destelló en un color gris con morado.

\- ¿Miranda? - Se preocupó Inna. - ¿Está todo bien? -

\- Draco. - Sin querer, la voz de la chica salió con un sonido ronco y áspero. - El traslador que llevaban Inna y tu para volver a la mansión Malfoy era un aviso para nosotras. - Explicó, puso su cabello atrás de su oreja y lo miró a la cara. - Tu madre y yo sabíamos que si no llegaban para la hora pactada irían a buscarlos. Nosotras teníamos que darles tiempo. -

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Exigió Draco. - Miranda ¿Qué hiciste? -

\- Bellatrix se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a lanzarnos maldiciones y llamó a los demás mortífagos, derrotamos a cuatro de ellos y logramos ocultarnos, pero nos acorralaron, habían desarmado a tu madre y ella se dio cuenta de que ya no teníamos más tiempo y me ordenó que me fuera para decirles en dónde estaba el portal y cerrarlo antes de que los siguieran. - Hizo una pausa sin saber cómo proseguir, tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y continuó. - Le supliqué que me acompañara pero dijo que ella los distraería. Entonces Bellatrix nos encontró en el segundo piso y le lanzó un maleficio, tu madre tenía muchas heridas. Lancé un hechizo sobre el suelo para hacer un agujero y así ganar tiempo, logré aparecernos en el bosque y corrí a buscarlos dejando a tu madre escondida detrás de los arbustos y coloqué varios encantamientos a su alrededor, pero cuando regresé había desaparecido. - La chica rompió en llanto, sintiendo dolor por haber cometido semejante descuido. - ¡Cuánto lo siento! Te juro que no quería que esto pasara. -

Draco sintió que un gancho jalaba de su ombligo, su mirada se nubló y la ira causó estragos en su cuerpo. Todo lo que le importaba ya estaba perdido, no le quedaba nada.

\- Malfoy, tu madre sabía los riesgos que esto implicaba. Ella nos pidió sacarte de ahí y eso hicimos. - Dijo Inna intentando razonar con él. - Danos tiempo, vamos a encontrarla y…-

\- ¡NO! No puedes estar hablando en serio. - Le gritó, sacudiéndose la mano que Inna había puesto en su hombro. - En tu vida no habías hecho algo más estúpido en la historia de la humanidad. - Le reclamó sin compasión. - No sé qué se supone que te voy a agradecer después de lo que le pasó a mi madre. - Le espetó Draco. Y sin dirigirse a nadie más, abandonó la oficina del director dando un portazo detrás de sí.

\- Inna, vigilalo por favor. - Le rogó Miranda. - No dejes que se vaya del castillo. Por favor. -

\- Lo haré, todo va a estar bien. - La consoló, después salió de la oficina en busca de Draco.

\- ¿Ella va a estar bien? - Le preguntó Esme, la vampiresa se había movido de su lugar para abrazar a la chica y darle su apoyo. Le dolió mucho verla sufrir.

\- Espero que si. - Contestó la bruja en un susurro. - Perdóname Draco. -

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? :D ¿Si? Ojalá lo supiera, muchas gracias a los que siguen mi historia y siguen al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para estarnos leyendo, besos.**


	8. Refugio

Juro que no los hago esperar a propósito. Espero que les guste:

 **Capítulo 7. Refugio**

\- Hey ¿a dónde crees que vas? - Le gritó Inna . El rubio no disminuyó su paso ni hizo amago de haberla escuchado, a decir verdad el eco de sus pisadas le parecía más importante que escuchar a aquella mujer, se concentró en los escalones que bajó y dio vuelta a la derecha por el pasillo dispuesto a salir de ahí de una maldita vez. - En serio me impresiona tu nivel de madurez. Bien, si así quieres jugar. - Ronroneó la mortífaga.

Si Draco se hubiera tomado la molestia de girar la cabeza por un segundo se habría dado cuenta de que la bruja había agitado su varita en el aire, lanzando un hechizo directamente a sus piernas pegandolas una con la otra, provocando que el slytherin cayera al suelo.

Un sonido sordo se elevó por las paredes, con apenas una fracción de segundo para reaccionar, el muchacho levantó las manos hacia el frente para disminuir el impacto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y su quijada chocó contra el duro suelo de piedra mientras las carcajadas de Inna inundaron sus oídos.

\- ¡Ay sólo mírate! Luces patético. - Se burló. - Esto me trae tantos recuerdos de mi estancia en mi alma mater Koldovstoretz. -

\- Maldita estúpida. - Escupió Malfoy, el dolor había hecho que sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas mientras que una marca roja se extendió por su piel lastimada. - Desde que llegaste a mi vida no has provocado más que problemas. - Se quejó, la rabia que sentía sólo podía compararse con el ardor en su mandíbula mientras que su boca se llenaba de un sabor a óxido y a sal ya que, sin querer, se había mordido haciéndose una herida al interior de su labio inferior. Draco tragó saliva y se apoyó sobre sus brazos dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a la bruja, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que se había escapado de la comisura de sus labios. - Si no fuera por ti y Miranda nada de esto hubiera pasado. -

\- Bueno, por fin coincidimos en algo. - Sonrió la pelirroja. - Si no fuera por nosotras, ahora estarías muerto. De nada, mocoso. -

\- ¿Tienen idea de lo han hecho? - Le gruñó. - Mi madre desapareció y con suerte aún seguirá viva, yo podría ser el siguiente o mi padre. - Le espetó Draco.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué hizo Miranda en realidad? - Comentó la bruja, descendiendo lentamente hasta la altura de su rostro. - Después de todo lo que has escuchado creo que voy a tener que explicártelo de nuevo, porque al parecer eres muy estúpido para entenderlo. - Habló con voz pausada marcando cada palabra que pronunciaba, susurrando sin perder el contacto con la mirada frívola y de desprecio del rubio, Inna sabía que Malfoy aún no estaba consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba así que se encargaría de que por fin lo entendiera. No tenía otra opción. - Ella te salvó la vida, eso fue lo que hizo. Esa chica reunió todo el valor que tenía sólo para ayudarte; invirtió su tiempo, su esfuerzo, su intelecto y su energía para encontrar una solución y poder sacarte del problema en el que no sabías que estabas metido. Aceptó el reto de sacarte de ahí con vida, y el que tu madre esté perdida no fue su culpa, Narcisa sabía perfectamente el riesgo que estaba corriendo al ir en contra del Señor Tenebroso al querer salvar la vida de su amado pero inútil retoño; tuviste la opción de confiar en tu amiga pero decidiste aceptar el trato que te ofreció el mismo diablo que condenó a tu padre en Azkabán. Yo creo que si quieres culpar a alguien por lo que pasó, deberías culparte a tí mismo. - Cada una de sus palabras le calaba hondo al rubio, quien no podía verla más que con odio puro, pero no era odio hacia ella. Se odiaba por haber permitido que algo así le pasara a su única familia.

Era verdad que no había confiado en su mejor amiga, no quiso escucharla cuando le pidió que la dejara ayudarle y muy a su pesar, sabía que Inna tenía razón, todo había sido su culpa.

\- Esto puede ser tan fácil o tan complicado como quieras verlo, puedes hacer las paces con Miranda y aceptar el trato con Dumbledore y el refugio que te ofrece. O... - Hizo una breve pausa y enterró la punta de su varita en la pierna derecha de Draco, que aún permanecía pegada a la pierna izquierda, haciendo que un ligero cosquilleo se extendiera por todo su costado derecho hasta llegar a su rostro. - puedes seguir actuando como un bebé y hacer las rabietas que quieras, abandonar el castillo y encontrar tú solo a tu madre mientras los mortífagos te buscan. - Le explicó la bruja. - Es tu decisión. - Sin más que decir y viendo que Draco tenía un debate mental deshizo el hechizo que le había hecho a sus piernas haciendo que el rubio se incorporara y ella se dio la vuelta de regreso al despacho del director, dejándolo a solas para que pudiera pensar las cosas por su cuenta. - Casi lo olvido. - Dijo Inna, alzando la voz y girando el cuello levemente para que pudiera escucharla mejor. - Si yo tuviera una amiga como la que tu tienes: alguien que hizo hasta lo imposible por sacarme de mis problemas y que está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por mi, me quedaría a su lado para que ya no se metiera en más problemas por mi culpa. Sólo como advertencia. -

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, Draco seguía mirando el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Inna, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho y en lo que había escuchado en el despacho del director. El slytherin había retrocedido un par de pasos hasta que topó con la pared y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose el más grande idiota en la Tierra.

\- Maldita sea Malfoy. - Se reprochaba entre dientes mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo fijo. Su _hermana_ había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarlo, debió haberle tomado meses de planeación y sólo Merlín sabe cómo había conseguido la ayuda de Inna; tampoco sabía quién era Elizabeth Potter, si ésta tenía relación alguna con la familia del cara rajada, o por qué los vampiros habían confundido a su amiga con esa bruja que al parecer ya había muerto. Lo único que realmente le quedaba claro era que había sido totalmente injusto con Miranda, ella siempre había sido leal a su amistad y así era como él le pagaba.

\- "No importa en donde estés, no importa qué tan rápido y lejos puedas correr, jamás te librarás de mí." - Murmuró el rubio para sí, las palabras de la metamorfo volvían a cautivar al muchacho por la verdad y transparencia que había en ellas, lo que Inna había querido decir antes de irse era que sin importar lo que hiciera a partir de ahora, Miranda lo seguiría a donde fuera para ayudarlo, lo que significaba que tal vez pondría su vida en peligro...otra vez.

Una vez que pudo pensar con claridad se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, le había gritado a su mejor amiga, había insultado a la chica que había conocido por más de diez años, que siempre lo había tratado con cariño, que lo había cuidado como a un hermano pequeño y la que siempre lo protegía de su padre. Antes de conocerla Blaise, Theodoro y Pansy lo trataban más como a una autoridad a la que debían de adular que como a un amigo; ella ni siquiera sabía lo mucho que él y los demás la estimaban.

Por muy enojado que estuviera no tenía ningún motivo para desquitarse con ella, su propia obsesión y su orgullo por querer pertenecer a los mortífagos para salvar a su familia lo hicieron evadir la realidad ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que luego del fracaso de su padre en el departamento de misterios el Señor Tenebroso iba a confiarle una importante misión?!

Comenzó a cuestionarse qué hubiera pasado si la situación hubiera sido al revés ¿habría sido capaz de salvar a Miranda o habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra persona? No había muchas personas en su vida a las cuales apreciara de la forma en la que quería a su madre, sin embargo nunca se había detenido a pensar ¿hasta dónde llegaría por las personas que amaba? ¿estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos sin titubear?

Por alguna razón recordó el día en que Miranda fue internada en San Mungo por las graves heridas que le habían hecho cuando fue a ayudar a Potter y a sus amigos a rescatar al sarnoso de Sirius Black.

" _Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Miranda estaba en San Mungo, los medimagos le habían explicado que la chica no despertaba porque el impacto del hechizo que había recibido y el golpe en su cabeza no sólo la habían noqueado, sino que le habían robado parte de su energía y vitalidad, misma que sería capaz de recuperar cuando hubiera terminado de descansar apropiadamente y después de administrarle las dosis correctas de poción revitalizadora durante un par de días más._

 _\- Largo de aquí Potter. - Draco se levantó de sus asiento al lado de la camilla de su amiga y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación, interponiéndose en el camino de Harry cuando vio que el cara rajada se había aproximado con la intención de ingresar ahí. - ¿Acaso no te basta con casi asesinar a todos tus amigos? ¿También tienes que matar a todas las personas que se cruzan en tu camino? - Le espetó._

 _\- Vine a hablar con ella, no contigo. - Replicó Harry. - Apártate Malfoy. -_

 _\- No lo creo Potter. No vas a hablar con ella, uno: porque yo lo digo y dos: porque, por si no lo has notado, ella aún no despierta. - Lo miró con rabia y esperó a que diera la vuelta y se marchara, pero no lo hizo. Harry suspiró._

 _\- Lo lamento Malfoy. - Los ojos esmeralda del mago ahora miraban el suelo con pena, pero levantó de nuevo la vista y prosiguió. - Sólo quería agradecerle a Miranda por salvar a Sirius. -_

 _\- Tus problemas no son asunto mío Potter y sinceramente me importa un carajo lo que vengas a hacer aquí. - Comentó ciñendo fuertemente su varita, deseando poder usarla contra él._

 _\- Sé que es tu amiga y te juro que jamás quise ponerla en peligro, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ya que tu padre está involucrado en esto…-_

 _\- No hables sobre mi padre, San Potter. - Escupió Malfoy. - Sobre todo si alguien como tu tiene el descaro de pedirle a sus amigos que cometan suicidio para rescatar a un criminal, curiosamente sólo Black salió ileso de ahí. -_

 _\- ¿Ileso? - Preguntó enfadado. - ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto? Sirius está igual o peor que Miranda, confinado en este hospital por las heridas que le provocaron los amigos de tu padre. - Le espetó._

 _\- Al menos él sigue con vida ¿no? - Le recordó con malicia. - ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que Cornelius fue asesinado esa misma noche? - Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, recordando la muerte lenta que Voldemort le había dado al desdichado hombre. - ¡Claro! El perro sarnoso de Black vive, pero el padre de Miranda muere ¡Qué conveniente situación para ti! - Lo acusó._

 _Harry dudó un par de segundos antes de tomar la decisión de irse de ahí, de igual manera la chica no estaba despierta._

 _\- ¿Podrías entregarle esto? - Preguntó mientras le tendía una caja azul, no era más grande que el sobre de una carta, un delicado listón plateado lo protegía y tenía una pequeña tarjeta atada. - Es importante que ella lo tenga. -_

 _\- Ella no necesita nada tuyo. Vete de aquí, no pienso repetírtelo. - Amenazó, sacando su varita._

 _\- No es de parte mía. - Explicó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. - Antes de morir, Cornelius me pidió que se lo entregara. Dijo que era un regalo de su madre. - Sin nada más que agregar le dió la caja a Draco y dió un último vistazo a la única parte de la cama de Miranda que podía ver, antes de marcharse._

 _Draco regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y observó el paquete detenidamente antes de leer la tarjeta: "_ _Para mi hermosa hija: feliz cumpleaños número 17. Te ama, mamá" intentó abrir la caja pero el listón se rehusó a moverse un milímetro._

 _Entendió entonces que la caja no se abriría hasta el cumpleaños 17 de su amiga, el cual no sería sino hasta dentro de dos semanas; resignado dejó la caja en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir."_

Draco detuvo un momento en su caminata, dándose cuenta que había llegado hasta el retrato de Barnabás el chiflado, justo en la entrada de la sala de los Menesteres, quería un lugar tranquilo para pensar y alejarse de todo, se preguntaba si la sala le haría el favor de resguardarlo al igual que como había hecho con los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore el año pasado o si su uso tenía restringido el acceso de las serpientes.

Como si la pared lo hubiera escuchado, se formó el contorno de una puerta con enormes aldabas de acero, con un poco de desconfianza y recelo, Draco se acercó a la puerta y tiró de una de las aldabas hacia atrás. La puerta, ligera y silenciosa, se abrió frente a él revelando una habitación circular con techo alto, era espaciosa de tonos cálidos, una enorme estantería con libros de diferentes temas, un diván verde esmeralda a mitad de la sala y cuadros de paisajes otoñales, observó las pantuflas blancas que estaban a su disposición a la derecha de la puerta y decidió que quería estar cómodo, pero para ser sinceros, aunque las pantuflas no estuvieran ahí no le molestaría estar descalzo, pues la alfombra de aquella habitación estaba tan mullida que podría acostarse sobre ella sin problemas, incluso juraría que podría quedarse dormido ahí.

\- _No es una habitación de la mansión Malfoy, pero será un buen lugar para pasar el rato._ \- Pensó, aunque Draco estaba acostumbrado a elegancia de su propia casa estaba agradecido de que aquella habitación no se pareciera a ningún rincón de su hogar, no quería recordar todo lo que había pasado ahí dentro en esos últimos meses.

Por lo general no le importaría distraer su mente enfrascándose en algún libro sin importar de lo que hable, pero simplemente no tenía ánimos para la lectura en se momento y considerando que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar concentrarse se dirigió directo al diván y al acostarse pudo sentir cada emoción inundando su cuerpo, todo lo que había vivido desde que se había despertado esa mañana e incluso los sucesos previos a ese día, desde que su padre había sido encarcelado.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? No lograría rescatar a su madre por su cuenta, no se sentía capaz de lograrlo, pero no quería dejarla sola.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? - Su vista se nubló un par de segundos y pensó que estaba quedándose dormido, pero había un desquiciante sonido de castañeo y por alguna razón la sala tenía goteras, podía sentir el agua recorrer su cara y, con fastidio, decidió sentarse para evitar mojarse más. Su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando descubrió que estaba llorando, su labio inferior temblaba con tanta fuerza que el castañeo de sus dientes provocaba un ruido desagradable. - ¿Por qué estás llorando maldito cobarde? - Se reprochó con la voz rota, su respiración cada vez más errática se convirtió en un sollozo que lo estaban sofocando. - Los Malfoy no lloran, deja de llorar. ¡Deja de llorar! - Con un grito ensordecedor y un movimiento rápido de la varita apuntó directo a la estantería haciendo todos los libros cayeran al suelo completamente despedazados. Entre el ruido de las hojas cayendo se escuchó un ligero chasquido al otro lado de la sala y el rubio pudo observar una figura de dos metros de altura, un muñeco de práctica de combate se había aparecido en la sala aproximándose cada vez más a su posición y deteniéndose a menos de tres metros.

\- No soy débil. - Susurró enojado, mirándolo directamente como si el muñeco lo hubiera ofendido gravemente. - Desmaio. - Gritó. Un rayo de luz roja se impactó contra el muñeco, haciendo que se alejara apenas unos centímetros de donde estaba. Pensó en todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido a su familia, en lo angustiado que estaba por pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado a su madre y en lo furioso que estaba por no poder hacer nada. - No soy un cobarde. Everte Statum. - El impacto sacudió a la estructura aún más que su primer hechizo, haciendo que parte de la coraza que llevaba en la parte frontal se rompiera. Repitió el hechizo una vez más, irritado por la comezón en sus ojos debido al llanto, dos veces, furioso por no haber dejado su orgullo a un lado para aceptar la ayuda de su amiga, y una tercera vez, cansado de todo lo que lo rodeaba y de su propia existencia. - ¡Bombarda Máxima! - Un fuerte estallido colisionó contra el muñeco de práctica y una onda de expansión expulsó el cuerpo de Draco hacia atrás haciendo que cayera detrás del diván esmeralda, dejando su cuerpo tendido boca abajo. - ¡AHHH! Maldita sea. - Draco se retorció en el suelo, gritando y golpeando la alfombra con los puños, sin poder contener más el llanto se dejó llevar por su dolor. Lloró y gritó tanto como pudo, maldijo a cada uno de los mortífagos que ahora ocupaban su casa, maldijo a su tía Bellatrix por lo que le había hecho a su madre ¡a su propia hermana! y, sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor para hacerlo, escupió el nombre de Voldemort sólo para blasfemar su existencia, sólo hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de él pudo dormir como no había podido desde el regreso del Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

Todos se habían quedado en silencio dentro del despacho del director, aunque Miranda había logrado calmarse un poco su respiración continuaba siendo errática debido al llanto, Esme se había mantenido a su lado acariciando su cabello intentando calmarla. La familia Cullen se encontraba hablando sobre la situación de los jóvenes magos desde que Inna había salido detrás de Draco, afuera la lluvia empapaba el bosque, las nubes densas y espesas cubrieron el castillo de oscuridad siendo replegada fugazmente con el destello de los relámpagos, las ventanas fueron golpeadas con violencia por la lluvia con un sonido incesante y el trueno de los relámpagos más el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea disimulaba el murmullo de la conversación entre Seth y Leah.

\- Vamos, ella estará bien. - Presionó Seth. - Mamá sabe que somos capaces de protegernos y el resto de la manada cuidará de ella en caso de que algo más suceda. -

\- ¿Te tengo que recordar que huimos de esa manada? Seth, mamá no sabe nada de esto y sin el apoyo del clan quileute estamos a la deriva con los chupasangres. - Replicó Leah.

\- No podemos regresar, la pondremos en peligro. - Argumentó.

\- Por lo menos estaríamos con ella para protegerla Seth. -

\- ¿Acaso huelo miedo? - Se burló Rose.

\- No es momento para hacer esto. - La detuvo Edward cansado de lo inapropiado de sus comentarios.

\- Es verdad. - Lo apoyó Carlisle. - Rose, ya hemos tomado una decisión, no podemos retractarnos. Además, Seth tiene razón Leah, sólo expondremos a tu madre a un peligro mayor. -

La mujer no estaba contenta, hubiera preferido no haber cruzado el portal en primer lugar.

\- ¿Todos los magos pueden hacer eso? - Preguntó Renesmee, señaló a Miranda y explicó. - Tu cabello cambia de color, es muy bonito. - Comentó inocentemente, aunque su curiosidad era genuina intentaba restarle tensión al ambiente.

La chica logró calmarse y le sonrió dulcemente antes de contestar.

\- No todos, yo soy una metamorfomaga. - Jacob frunció el ceño. - Se escucha como un trabalenguas ¿no? En palabras sencillas tengo la capacidad de cambiar mi aspecto a voluntad, ya sea mi cabello, mis ojos, estatura y demás, es bastante útil y divertido. - Dijo Miranda, acto seguido le salieron un par de orejas negras de gato haciendo que los Cullen abrieran los ojos sorprendidos mientras Nessie reía.

\- ¿Hay otros como tú? - Inquirió Alice.

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó alegremente. - Pero sólo conozco a alguien más con la misma habilidad, es una amiga mía, aunque es mayor que yo. -

Hubo otro silencio menos incómodo en la habitación, en el que cada quien se quedó cavilando en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Creen que podamos recuperar nuestras cosas? - Preguntó Esme dirigiéndose al director, dando un respingo deseando escuchar buenas los Cullen se irguieron en sus asientos, preguntándose en qué estado había quedado su casa después de la primera explosión en Forks.

\- Me temo que no lo sé, daré aviso a los aurores para que nos ayuden a recuperar objetos personales y de valor, pero a juzgar por las apariencias parece que no será posible rescatar todo. - Explicó gentilmente, a pesar de los gestos de desprecio de Rosalie.

\- Entiendo. - Respondió Esme hundiendo los hombros.

\- ¡Oh no, mi auto! - Exclamó Alice con expresión de horror, intentando no imaginar su hermoso Porsche hecho polvo o aplastado entre escombros. - Edward acababa de regalármelo, era mi favorito. - Hizo un mohín exagerado, frustrada por la mala suerte de no poder prever el futuro. - Si tan solo hubiera visto venir esto hubiera dejado todo listo para marcharnos lejos. - Se cruzó de brazos pensando en la cantidad de ropa y zapatos que no pudo sacar de la casa. Hizo el cálculo de las pérdidas en su cabeza, eran cuantiosas.

\- ¿Qué pasará si necesitamos productos de higiene personal? ¿Y qué pasa con nuestra ropa? Yo por lo menos no pienso compartir mis cosas con esos perros. - Replicó la rubia nuevamente. Leah y Jacob chasquearon la lengua irritados y Carlisle la miró con desaprobación.

\- No tienen de qué preocuparse por eso, en el mundo mágico contamos con productos para la higiene, no somos gente incivilizada señorita Cullen. - Albus la miró por encima de sus anteojos de media luna, era obvio que a la rubia no le gustó sentirse juzgada.

\- Señora McCarty. - Corrigió molesta.

Jacob, que estaba de brazos cruzados, soltó una risa despectiva por la actitud de la rubia.

\- Lo lamento. - Habló Miranda con voz trémula. - No se supone que pasaría de esta manera, teníamos un plan, todo estaba medido. - Murmuró, mirando al suelo con las manos entrelazadas, su cabello esmeralda tapaba su rostro enrojecido.

\- No es del todo su culpa. - Miranda levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, sin entender su comentario. - Todo plan tiene una falla, un algoritmo que se escapa de nuestra vista, es un aspecto que no podemos controlar porque es impredecible. - Jasper había mantenido la distancia de los magos, sosteniendo la respiración intentando controlar su sed y el impulso por hundir sus dientes en la piel traslúcida de aquella muchacha, cuya sangre estaba acumulándose en sus mejillas. - Es por eso que las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos. -

\- Jazz, contrólate. - le susurró Edward, Emmett le dio una palmada leve en el codo cortando en seco el gruñido apenas audible que comenzaba a salir de sus entrañas.

El vampiro volvió a sostener la respiración y se inclinó hacia atrás sin estar seguro de cómo hablarle a la chica y decidió calmarse primero antes de hablar.

\- Sé que será muy duro dejar atrás sus hogares y a sus familias. - Suspiró Dumbledore. - Pero puedo asegurarles que vamos a protegerlos a partir de ahora, pediré la ayuda de los aurores para que resguarden sus casas para que mantengan a salvo a sus seres queridos. -

\- ¿Así como protegieron la cueva de los Cullen? - Escupió Leah, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de Jacob.

\- Mejor. - Contestó el director sin una gota de ironía o irritación en la voz.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a la figura de Inna.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Dumbledore. - ¿Cómo ha ido todo? - Miranda se levantó de su asiento y la miró con esperanza renovada.

\- En caso de que mi discurso no lo haya conmovido lo suficiente puse un hechizo sobre él. - Contestó Inna. - Le quité la capacidad de mentir por un par de horas, eso también afecta sus acciones, tomará la decisión que le parezca mejor. -

Por un momento las barreras de Inna cayeron y Edward pudo ver un trozo de la conversación que había tenido con el joven Malfoy afuera de la oficina.

\- Parece que Inna pudo plantar en la mente de Draco la idea de no dejar el castillo, lo convenció de que Miranda lo seguiría si decide abandonar el colegio. - Murmuró, comunicando al resto de su familia y a los lobos lo que la bruja había hecho.

\- No me sorprendería que así fuera. - Murmuró Carlisle, viendo a Miranda de reojo. - Después de todo lo que hizo por rescatarlo de su propia casa sería imposible que no lo siguiera. -

\- Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Le preguntó Bella.

\- Creímos que no podías leer sus mentes. - Le recordó Alice.

\- Lo que sea que haya estado protegiendo su mente parece haberse disipado. - Comentó el chico. - Pero parece como si quisiera mantenerlo y no puede. No es como cuando los humanos se encargan de respirar y parpadear, una respuesta automática del cuerpo, es más como si estuviera esforzándose por mantener una barrera para proteger su mente. - La expresión de Edward se mantuvo tensa, no entendía cómo funcionaba aquello ¿acaso era una habilidad que podía desarrollar cualquiera?

\- Pero ¿y qué pasa si Draco decide irse? - Preguntó Miranda preocupada.

\- Lo seguiré y lo arrastraré de las pelotas de regreso al castillo. - Comentó la pelirroja distraída mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Gracias. - Suspiró Miranda con una sonrisa, aliviada de haber encontrado a una amiga de su madre que fuera tan inteligente como Inna.

\- No hay de qué niña. -

\- Escucha, ya te hice pasar por un mal momento con la iniciación en los mortífagos, el ataque en casa de los Cullen y…-

\- ¿Y tener que cuidar a un mocoso malcriado? Descuida, no es la primera vez que lo hago. - Interrumpió la bruja con un guiño. Miranda sonrió agradecida.

\- Mi punto es que tu deuda está saldada. Eres libre de irte si quieres. - Aunque era verdad que Miranda estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Inna, había encontrado en ella a una bruja fuerte e inteligente, confió en ella y no la traicionó, eso valía demasiado. - No quiero arrastrarte en todo esto. -

\- ¿"Arrastrarme en todo esto"? Como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente hundida en "esto". - Comentó formando unas comillas en el aire con los dedos. - Además, nunca consideré la amistad de tu madre como una deuda. - Continuó antes de que la chica la interrumpiera. - ¿A dónde esperas que vaya precisamente? - Preguntó la pelirroja alzando la ceja en señal de contrariedad. - ¿Acaso crees que puedo salir por la puerta de enfrente y ser libre? Justo ahora Voldemort estará ofreciendo una recompensa a quien le lleve mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, eso sin mencionar que Aleksey debe estar pagando muy caro el ser mi hermano. - Argumentó la bruja. - Así que gracias niña, pero creo que estaré merodeando por aquí más tiempo del que creías, además no quiero imaginar lo que se les pueda ocurrir a ti o a Malfoy sin mí vigilandolos. - Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó. - Voy a mandar al carajo la oclumancia por el día de hoy, ese vampiro no deja de taladrar mi cráneo con sus ojos. - Inna cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes con cansancio y Edward pudo escuchar claramente cómo la mujer lo maldecía en ruso.

\- Bien pensado, ya no puedo sostener la barrera más tiempo. - Miranda sintió cómo la presión de su cabeza se apaciguaba y dio un suspiro de alivio. - Mucho mejor. - Sonrió. - No te metas tanto tiempo en mi cabeza, puede que no te guste todo lo que vas ver. - Amenazó la bruja, Edward tensó su cuerpo una milésima de segundo al ver la sonrisa traviesa de la joven bruja.

Emmett se rió de su expresión y de la broma de Miranda, tomando como un reto personal asegurarse de darle más problemas a su hermano.

\- Eso te pasa por metiche Eddie. - Se burló el muchacho.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo. - Dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

\- Entonces debes quedarte aquí Inna, me gustaría que Hogwarts también pueda ser un refugio para ti. - Dijo Albus.

\- ¿Acaso me iban a mandar a otra parte? - Replicó Inna.

\- Por supuesto que no ¿o si? - Le preguntó Miranda.

\- Por supuesto que no. - Repitió Dumbledore con una media sonrisa se dio la vuelta y se colocó detrás de su escritorio. - Phineas, despierta querido amigo. -

\- Oigan ¿estoy viendo bien o el director perdió un tornillo? - Cuchicheó Emmett. - ¿Está hablando con ese cuadro? - El vampiro abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dió cuenta de que el hombre que estaba pintado en una silla detrás del escritorio daba un bostezo mientras extendía sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Albus? Ahora resulta que tampoco puedo dormir a mis anchas en vacaciones. - Una cosa era que los cuadros parecieran respirar, pero otra muy diferente era que se movieran y hablaran. Renesmee y Bella dieron un respingo impresionadas por lo que acababa de pasar, esos cuadros no deberían de estar hablando aunque, pensándolo bien, ellos no deberían de existir, se suponía que los vampiros sólo existían en los cuentos de terror. - Veo que tienes compañía Albus. - El sujeto se talló los ojos pesadamente y miró a su alrededor cuando notó que había más personas en el despacho.

\- Sí, permítanme presentarles a uno de mis predecesores, el director Phineas Nigellus Black. - Jacob alzó las cejas sorprendido de encontrar su apellido entre la comunidad mágica.

\- ¿No será familiar tuyo o si hermano? - Le sonrió Seth.

\- No creo que su familia haya tenido personas tan interesantes en su manada. - Se rió Jacob.

\- Es un placer conocerlo. - Habló Carlisle, impresionado o no, no pretendía ser descortés. - Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, permítame presentarle a mi familia, ella es mi esposa Esme. - Dijo, señalando a la vampiresa. - Ellos son Rosalie y su esposo Emmett, Jasper y su esposa Alice. Mi hijo Edward, su esposa Bella y su hija Renesmee. Y ellos son Jacob Black y Seth y Leah Clearwater. - Cada uno hizo un gesto de saludo al mencionar su nombre, sintiéndose extraños y un poco torpes por estar hablando con una pintura.

\- Con que ahora tienes vampiros en el castillo Dumbledore. - Phineas sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de frustración. - Primero traes a un hombre lobo a dar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ahora recibes a un enorme grupo de vampiros, los padres de estos niños sin duda van a acribillarte. - Los lobos se miraron entre ellos preguntándose a qué clase de lobos se referiría, mientras que los Cullen se miraron preocupados de ser señalados prejuiciosamente dentro del castillo.

\- Son vegetarianos. - Dijo Miranda, restándole importancia al asunto. Phineas levantó una ceja altivo. - "Señor". - Terminó de decir. - _Por eso jamás será mi director favorito._ \- Pensó con recelo.

\- ¡Ah, claro! Eso lo resuelve todo, vamos por una bandeja de animales vivos para que podamos brindar y celebrar juntos. - Se burló el ex director.

\- _Lo lamento, pero no deben preocuparse de nada, muy pocas personas dentro del castillo comparten ese tipo de pensamiento, no tienen nada que ocultar._ \- Pensó Miranda haciendo contacto visual con Edward para que se enterara de que quería que la escuchara. El vampiro dio una sacudida con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Miranda parecía ser una chica confiable y transparente, pero eso no logró disipar sus dudas; su familia provenía de un estilo de vida que dependía de mantener su identidad escondida y justo en ese momento sus propios miedos se vieron reflejados en los pensamientos de su familia.

\- Oiga ¿quién se cree que es usted? - Reclamó Rosalie. - Es por culpa de ustedes que estamos aquí, no se atreva a insultarnos de esa manera. -

\- Les pido disculpas, no todos en el mundo mágico son tienen los mismos prejuicios como él, pero tiene un pasado con vampiros que no puede pasar por alto, es algo que ni siquiera la muerte pudo resolver. - Contestó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Está diciendo que ese retrato no representa a una persona viva? - Preguntó Jasper.

\- Es correcto, el director Phineas vivió en una época diferente, hace algunos años atrás. - Explicó Dumbledore.

\- Me suena familiar. - Se rió Jacob.

\- Es verdad. - Concedió Carlisle sonriendo.

\- Sin embargo. - Continuó Dumbledore. - No representa más que un recuerdo de la persona que era, tiene cualidades que lo representan, pero no es más que una ilusión un vago recuerdo de la complejidad su verdadero ser. - Concluyó.

\- Tus palabras me conmueven Albus. - Contestó el retrato con sarcasmo.

\- Ellos han venido aquí para ayudarnos a proteger el castillo y al mismo tiempo necesitan de nuestra ayuda. - Le dijo Dumbledore al retrato del ex director. - Su casa ha sido atacada por los seguidores de quien-tu-sabes Phineas, por lo que es necesario brindarles un refugio. -

\- Que bien Albus pero ¿eso cómo me involucra en todo esto? - Replicó el retrato.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a conocer el estado en el que ha quedado la vivienda de los Cullen, quédate el tiempo necesario en el portarretratos que se encuentra en el Ministerio de magia, por favor. Deseo ayudarles a recuperar lo más que se pueda de sus pertenencias. -

Con un momento para pensar bien la situación Phineas se dió cuenta de que no tenía otra opción y con un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza se levantó y, ante la mirada atónita de los nuevos inquilinos, desapareció por el lado izquierdo del marco.

\- Parece que acaban de ver un fantasma. - Se burló Miranda. - Aunque eso me hace preguntarme cómo van a reaccionar al verlos. -

\- ¿También hay fantasmas? - Preguntó Bella impresionada.

\- Creo que será mejor para ustedes asumir que cada criatura mágica de la que alguna vez han escuchado es real. - Les respondió la muchacha.

\- ¿Unicornios? - Bromeó Jacob.

\- Reales. - Respondió Miranda ante su mirada escéptica.

\- ¿Dragones? - Se ilusionó Emmett con un brillo infantil en los ojos.

\- Totalmente reales. - Sonrió Inna. - Y tan difíciles de domar como en los cuentos. -

\- ¿Sirenas? - Comentó Esme.

\- Por su puesto, aunque no son tan hermosas como las pintan. De hecho son bastante feas y temperamentales. - Meditó Miranda, recordando cómo en su segundo año de Beauxbatos casi fue ahogada por una de esas horribles arpías.

Jasper estaba impresionado, jamás imaginó terminar en un lugar como ese, tan lleno de...magia.

\- Comparto tu sentir hermano. - Le susurró Edward.

\- Debo dar aviso a los profesores de su llegada, deben disculparme un momento por favor. Pónganse cómodos. - Dijo Albus.

De pronto Bella sintió culpa y se mordió el labio intentando no replicar como lo había hecho Leah hace un rato, pensaba en Charlie y en su preocupada madre Reneé, ya les había dado mucho de qué angustiarse en los últimos meses fingiendo una enfermedad mortal cuando estaba embarazada de Renesmee y con su transformación en una vampiresa.

\- Parece que nunca voy a darles el gusto a mis padres. - Se quejó Bella en un susurro, colocando su frente en el pecho de Edward, dejando que su esposo la confortara entre sus brazos. - Charlie jamás me perdonará esta. -

\- Es tu padre Bella. - Contestó Jake. - Claro que te perdonará, no tiene de otra. - Bella sonrió de lado sin alegría, tomó la mano de su amigo y la apretó suavemente en señal de agradecimiento.

Renesmee dió un fuerte bostezo y alzó los brazos hacia su padre, quien con mucho gusto la acunó en sus brazos para dejarla dormir.

\- ¿Tus padres siguen vivos? - Miranda se dio cuenta de que su pregunta era un poco inapropiada y de inmediato trató de justificarse. - Es sólo que creí que todos ustedes llevaban mucho tiempo siendo vampiros y me parece difícil de creer que aún tengan parientes vivos. - Explicó con expresión apenada, pero sonriendo.

\- En realidad Bella es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia. - Contestó Esme con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, Renesmee y yo. - Corrigió Bella.

\- Ah, es verdad. Renesmee dijo que apenas tenía un par de meses de haber nacido y que tu habías dado a luz aún siendo humana. - Meditó la bruja. - Bueno, no creo que debas de preocuparte por él, estoy segura de que Dumbledore podrá ayudarlos con la protección de su familia. -

\- Eso espero. - Contestó Bella sin percatarse de la culpa en la mirada de la bruja.

En su intento por tranquilizar a Bella sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y Narcisa Malfoy regresó a sus pensamientos, lastimada y sin varita a mitad del bosque. - _Bien hecho Miranda, perdiste a la madre de tu mejor amigo._ \- Pensó con amargura.

\- Estoy seguro de que la madre de Draco también estará bien. - Comentó Jasper sintiendo la culpa que emanaba de su cuerpo. Sorprendida con la guardia baja por haber sido descubierta sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué pasará si esos lunáticos regresan a buscarnos en Forks? - Preguntó Seth preocupado.

\- Estoy segura de que ya no van a buscarlos en Forks. - Razonó Inna. - Creo que la única manera en que pueden resultar heridos es que ustedes se aparezcan cerca de ahí, así que yo les recomiendo que eviten las visitas a no ser que algún auror o profesor los acompañe. - Comentó mirando directamente a Leah, sabía que aquella muchacha no tenía ganas de estar ahí y que apreciaba mucho a su madre como para desear dejarla desprotegida por lo que temió que se le ocurriera algo estúpido para salir de ahí.

\- Hablando de padres ¿porqué no están vigilándote tus padres niña? - Preguntó Rose con recelo. - Si yo tuviera una hija y supiera que hay una guerra a punto de estallar no me hubiera despegado de ella ni un segundo ¿por qué tus padres no te ayudaron a sacar de ahí a tu amigo? o mejor aún ¿por qué te dejaron participar en el rescate sabiendo que era peligroso ir? - Bella pensó acerca de eso y estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie, ella jamás hubiera quitado la vista de su pequeña.

Miranda tragó saliva, nunca se había detenido a pensar que alguien le haría esa pregunta.

\- Disculpa a mi hermana. - Le pidió Edward. - A veces puede ser un poco agresiva. - Dijo recriminándole a Rose con la mirada.

\- Amm, no hay problema, sólo que no estaba esperando esa pregunta. - Contestó con sinceridad. - La verdad es que mi padre adoptivo murió hace unos meses, no lo estimaba mucho porque jamás fuimos muy unidos, pero cuidó de mí todo este tiempo. - Hizo una pausa recordando el día en que despertó en San Mungo y Draco le dijo que Cornelius había muerto en el ministerio de magia luego de que Voldemort lo asesinara, no supo cómo sentirse al respecto. - En cuanto a mis padres reales no los conocí porque murieron en la guerra hace años, yo era una recién nacida. La amistad de Draco es lo más preciado que tengo y es lo más parecido a un hermano y a una familia que he tenido. - Se detuvo unos segundos antes de explicarles lo que había sucedido en el departamento de misterios.

" _\- ¡Ginny ayúdame con Neville! - Gritó Miranda por encima del ruido. - Hay que ponerlo a salvo detrás de ese muro. - La chica señaló un hueco que había entre las gradas de las escaleras, Ginny asintió y de inmediato la ayudó a levantar al muchacho mientras intentaban esquivar las maldiciones que los mortífagos lanzaban._

 _Sentaron a Neville en esa grieta, el pobre estaba semi despierto con un costado de su cara sangrando, el hechizo que le había caído a sus piernas había perdido su efecto y dejaron de moverse sin sentido, pero era porque el propio Neville ya no podía moverse mucho._

 _\- Regresemos a ayudar a los demás. - Comentó Ginny._

 _\- Sé que vas a odiarme por esto Ginny. - La pelirroja la miró sin entender. - Protejo murus. - Una delicada hebra salió de la punta de su varita dejando a Ginny encerrada junto a Neville. - No puedo dejar que Molly te pierda. - Le explicó, Miranda no se detuvo a escuchar las réplicas de la chica cuando ésta se puso a golpear el escudo en el que la había encapsulado y salió corriendo a ayudar a Hermione, quien se estaba batiendo a duelo con Avery y Macnair._

 _\- Creí que eras mejor que esto Bella. - Gritó Sirius mientras luchaba contra su prima. - Vamos ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? - La provocaba._

 _Miranda se encontraba a sólo dos metros de donde Sirius estaba parado y lanzó un hechizo contra Macnair, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cara contra el suelo rompiéndose la nariz._

 _\- Hablas como si fueras mejor que yo primito. - Chilló Bellatrix. - Acabemos con esto de una vez ¿quieres? -_

 _\- Desmaio. - Hermione dio en el blanco, Avery salió expulsado hacia atrás cayendo directamente en las escaleras y ya no pudo levantarse._

 _\- ¡Bien hecho Mione! - Aplaudió Miranda._

 _\- Grandioso Harry. - Alabó Sirius. - ¡Ya casi… -_

 _La chica giró el rostro en dirección a Sirius y se dio cuenta de que éste apenas podía con los hechizos que Belatrix comenzó a lanzarle._

 _\- Te veo en la otra vida primito. - Gritó después de desarmarlo._

 _\- ¡Cuidado! - La metamorfo se lanzó en su dirección previniendo lo que estaba por venir._

 _\- ¡Miranda no! - Le gritó Lupin intentando llegar hasta ella._

 _\- ¡Avada kedravra! -_

 _\- Protejo máxima. -_

 _Miranda logró interponerse entre Sirius y el maleficio, su hechizo impactando contra la maldición de Bellatrix causando un estallido cuando ambos hechizos impactaron expulsandolos a ambos hacia atrás. La cabeza de la bruja chocó contra uno de los pilares que formaban parte del extraño velo que estaba en esa sala dejándola inconsciente de inmediato, por otro lado el hombre cayó al otro lado del estrado con múltiples contusiones en el cuerpo._

 _\- Cariño, despierta. - La bruja sintió como alguien tomaba de su mano mientras la voz de una mujer le hablaba suavemente. - Despierta Miranda. -_

 _Antes de poder abrir los ojos, logró ver el rostro de una mujer en sus sueños, sus facciones gentiles y suaves, su cabello caoba largo y brillante, le sonrió antes de que despertara._

 _Miranda abrió los ojos desconcertada, una luz blanca y cegadora se filtraba entre las delgadas persianas, sintió el calor de una mano delgada contra la suya y miró en esa dirección, reconociendo de inmediato el cabello rubio de su amigo._

 _Desvió la mirada hacia izquierda a la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de su amigo, retiró su mano de la suya y tomó uno de los libros que estaban ahí, lo examinó de cerca y…_

 _\- AY ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? - Miranda impactó el libro contra la cabeza de Draco haciendo que levantara de su lugar sobresaltado y mirara en todas direcciones para saber de dónde provenía el golpe._

 _\- HAHAHA. - La chica estalló en carcajadas sujetándose el estómago. - Lo siento, lo siento. - Se disculpó sin aliento. - Es que no lo resistí, te veías tan tranquilo que me pareció divertido hacer eso, lo siento. - A diferencia de lo que había pensado Draco se veía enojado, su rostro se llenó de alivio por unos instantes antes de replicar. -_

 _\- No te llevó nada de tiempo volver a ser la misma. - Resopló tapando sus ojos con su mano izquierda. - Me alegra que estés bien. -_

 _La chica se quedó pasmada por su respuesta, ella esperaba que su amigo le levantara la voz o le devolviera la broma, pero no pensó que estuviera preocupado por ella._

 _\- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Draco Malfoy? - Preguntó con miedo._

 _\- ¡Cállate! - Replicó, golpeándola con la almohada en la que estaba recostado apenas unos minutos atrás._

 _\- Eso está mejor. - Lo felicitó. - Y dime ¿en dónde estamos? - Observó aquella habitación con más cuidado y se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué lugar podría ser ese, también se dió cuenta de que no recordaba qué fue lo último que había hecho._

 _\- ¿No recuerdas lo que te pasó? - Ella negó con la cabeza. - Estás en San Mungo, llevas aquí tres días y medio. - Respondió, la sonrisa de la chica desapareció._

 _\- Oh. - Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué más decir._

 _\- Miranda. - Draco carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, pero no supo cómo decirlo. - ¿No recuerdas lo que hacías antes de llegar aquí? -_

 _\- Mmh, acompañé a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville al ministerio de magia. - Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar otra cosa ignorando el dolor que sintió en la nuca. - Y luego… - Su mente viajó en un borrón de imágenes, hechizos lloviendo por todos lados, Sirius peleando contra Bellatrix. - ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué pasó con él? - Preguntó preocupada._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en su bienestar? ¡Casi mueres por su culpa! - Le reclamó Draco._

 _\- Al diablo con eso, estoy de maravilla ¿Y bien? ¿Sabes algo? - Draco se quedó en silencio. - Bien, iré a preguntarle a alguien más. - Hizo amago de levantarse pero su amigo la detuvo._

 _\- Él estará bien, eso creo. - Respondió. Y antes de que preguntara dijo: - está en observación, lo salvaste pero parece que otro mortífago le lanzó otra maldición y lo dejó inconsciente, fue un hechizo no verbal así que nadie sabe cuándo despertará. -_

 _\- Malnacidos. - Refunfuñó ella. Miranda recordó otra cosa. - ¿Y tu padre? ¿Él está bien? - Hubo un breve silencio por parte de él._

 _\- Lo llevaron a Azkabán. -_

 _\- Lo siento Draco. - Lo tomó de la mano para mostrarle su apoyo y él sólo apretó suavemente. - Traté de convencerlo de que se fuera, pero parecía muy entregado con la misión. Hablaré con Cornelius para que le consiga un trato o reduzca su condena ¿si? -_

 _Draco tragó en seco._

 _\- Creo que ya no vas a poder hablar con él Miranda. -_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó. - Sé que jamás me ha tomado muy enserio pero tenemos una amistad muy larga con tu familia, sé que entenderá. -_

 _\- Miranda. - Draco tomó ambas manos de su amiga y puso su rostro a la altura de su cara de manera que podía verla directamente a los ojos. - Cornelius murió. -_

 _\- ¿Qué? - Gritó. - ¿De qué hablas? Ese hombre es como la mala hierba, no puede morir ¿de qué estás hablando? - Preguntó angustiada, ellos nunca se habían llevo bien pero él la había adoptado y si no fuera por Cornelius tal vez jamás hubiera conocido a Draco. - Tiene que haber un error. -_

 _\- No, quien tu sabes lo mató el mismo día que ustedes fueron a salvar a Black en el departamento de misterios. - Explicó. La chica no supo identificar cómo se sentía, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y soltó un par de lágrimas por el hombre que la había recibido en su casa después de que sus padres murieran. - Lo lamento, le dijo acariciando su cabello. Después de un par de minutos en silencio Draco le entregó la caja que Potter le había entregado. - Toma, es un regalo adelantado. Cornelius lo conservó todo este tiempo consigo. - La chica tomó la caja en sus manos, sintiendo lástima, tristeza y amor por Cornelius como nunca lo había hecho."_

Rosalie sintió una punzada de culpa por no haber medido su tono de voz, pero ella jamás hubiera podido adivinarlo.

\- Por eso te sientes mal por lo que le pasó a su madre ¿no es así? No querías que él se quedara solo ¿verdad? - Preguntó Esme con ternura. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

\- Para ser sincero jamás imaginé que las brujas y magos fueran reales ni que vivieran en un mundo paralelo al nuestro, es una pena que su mundo esté pasando por esto. - Dijo Carlisle - ¿Podemos ayudarte a encontrarla? - Preguntó compadeciéndose por la chica.

\- Muchas gracias señor Cullen, en verdad aprecio mucho su apoyo, pero creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer por ahora es quedarse aquí y ocultarse. - Contestó sonriendo intentando seguir optimista. - Aunque tal vez les pida ayuda con Draco, seguro está pasando el peor momento de su vida. - Hizo una mueca, sabía que no debía sentirse culpable pero no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué el director no te ayudó en la pelea? - Preguntó Emmett. - Él pudo haber interferido en la pelea y ayudarte ¿acaso no pudo ir? - Todos esperaron una respuesta por parte de la chica, nadie se había detenido a pensar en ello pero era cierto que no tenía ningún sentido.

\- Es bastante simple, si alguien hubiera descubierto que había más gente ayudándonos y si algunos de los profesores o el director hubieran intervenido ellos los hubieran aniquilado a todos y cada uno de ustedes sin ningún reparo. - Seth tragó en seco ante la noticia que Inna había soltado. - La intervención de algún profesor los hubiera aniquilado y la intervención de algún otro mortífago hubiera sido la ruina de esa persona. - Terminó de decir, intentando no pensar en su hermano y en si éste algún día la perdonaría.

\- Sin duda Miranda es completamente transparente. - Murmuró Jasper mirando a su familia. - Es muy compasiva y empática, por eso le cuesta tanto trabajo asimilar lo que pasó. -

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí para ayudarlos ¿o no? - Comentó Emmett. - Tal vez podamos enseñarles a estos magos a divertirse un poco. -

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir otra cosa el director Dumbledore apareció por la puerta del despacho, acompañado por un hombre con cabello negro grasiento ataviado con una capa que le daba el aspecto de murciélago gigante.

\- Perdón por la demora, familia Cullen les presento a Severus Snape, él se va a encargar de su protección mientras estén en Hogwarts, nos ayudará a llevar a cabo el anonimato de su presencia aquí. - Los presentó Albus. Jasper sintió un cambio en la atmósfera con la presencia de aquél hombre, Snape los saludó a todos con apenas un leve movimiento de la cabeza y sus ojos se detuvieron en Edward, irritado por la manera tan descarada en la que el vampiro intentaba leer su mente.

\- Ten un poco más de respeto por la mente ajena muchacho. - Le espetó.

\- Apuesto a que usted podría enseñarle a tener respeto por ello ¿no es así? Profesor Snape. - Se burló Miranda.

\- ¿Cómo está Narcisa? - Le preguntó el profesor.

\- ¡Auch! Eso fue un golpe bajo, incluso para usted. - Le reclamó ella sin resentimiento.

A pesar de la despiadada broma del profesor Jasper pudo sentir un sentimiento de lástima, preocupación e incluso podía detectar un poco de alivio en él.

\- ¿Qué crees que signifique eso? - Le preguntó Jasper a Edward.

\- No tengo idea. - Contestó. Snape los miró a ambos, haciéndoles ver que sabía que hablaban de él.

\- Ya he dado aviso a los profesores de su presencia en el castillo, más tarde pediré ayuda a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Flitwick para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar aquí en el castillo. - Explicó Albus.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que en verdad les haya gustado este capítulo dejen sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo :D Por cierto, me estaba preguntando ¿alguno de ustedes ha descargado el juego de "Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery"? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me lo recomiendan?


End file.
